L'Arme et l'Outil
by Sigognac
Summary: Un chuunin pour soigner la dépression ? Kakashi n'y croit pas... Mais, en même temps, personne ne lui demande jamais son avis... Yaoi, Kakairu.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** _L'Arme et l'Outil_**  
Auteur : **Sigognac  
**Genre :** Romance (Yaoi) + Hurt/Comfort

**Rating :** M  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** C'est un KakaIru même si ce prologue ne le montre pas encore, donc relations amoureuses entre deux beaux ninjas mâles en perspective : vous êtes prévenus !

* * *

**Prologue**

Les ongles de Kakashi étaient couverts de sang.

Pas facile d'égorger quelqu'un proprement, c'était un des sacerdoces de la vie de shinobi.

Il essaya de ne pas penser à son cœur qui s'emballait ou à sa tête qui se faisait lourde. Il était encore trop proche du village de la brume pour chercher à s'arrêter malgré sa faiblesse.

Alors, il courait. Sans se poser de questions, sans repenser à ce ninja à peine pubère qu'il avait égorgé, sans remarquer la ressemblance frappante avec un de ses anciens élèves.

Pendant ces longues heures, il chercha à ne pas penser à tout ça, au fait qu'un jour, ce serait peut-être bien Sasuke qu'il lui faudrait égorger.

Les frontières du Pays du Feu furent enfin franchies et Kakashi sut qu'il était sorti d'affaire. Il lui restait encore de nombreuses heures de route et s'octroyer une pause était l'option la plus raisonnable à prendre. Kakashi connaissait de nombreux points de chute. Il s'arrêta près d'une rivière parce qu'il voulait vraiment se débarrasser de tout ce sang. Il s'accroupit près de l'eau et frotta ses mains de longues minutes. Ça partait sans partir, il ne voyait rien, tout était tellement sombre. Il aurait voulu se laver entièrement mais il ne pouvait pas. Enlever ses vêtements prendrait trop de temps. Option déraisonnable.

Une pluie diluvienne se mit subitement à tomber et Kakashi fut trempé en l'espace de quelques secondes. Alors, il n'hésita plus, il se jeta dans la rivière tout habillé et resta longtemps sous l'eau. Le visage du ninja égorgé le poursuivit jusque-là et cette putain de ressemblance avec Sasuke également…

Il sortit en se sentant encore plus sale que quand il était entré. Il n'avait rien pour se sécher et se sentait idiot. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? A quoi ça lui avait servi, hein ?

A quoi servait-il en général, d'ailleurs ? Même pas capable de gérer trois mioches de treize ans. Même pas capable de les retenir. Il avait cherché à régler ses dettes avec Obito, avec son sensei. Ces deux-là devaient se retourner dans leur tombe devant le fiasco qu'avait été son enseignement.

Il inspira très fort, cherchant à ignorer ses tremblements. Il était gelé et faire un feu serait une perte de temps inacceptable. Il n'aurait pas pu de toute façon, il pleuvait beaucoup trop fort.

Son cerveau lui glissa qu'il fallait manger, que ça lui permettrait de supporter le froid et le manque de chakra. Option raisonnable. Il fouilla par pur automatisme dans sa sacoche dorsale et en sortit ses deux dernières rations de survie. Il les regarda, longtemps, et les balança à la flotte. Il ne pouvait pas, vraiment. Il ne pouvait plus. Ces trucs, sans odeur, sans saveur. Son corps les rejetait automatiquement. Plus de vingt ans qu'il ingérait ça, c'était trop long.

Aux visites médicales, Shizune faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer qu'il avait maigri. Elle posait les questions basiques sur la qualité du sommeil et de l'alimentation et Kakashi mentait joyeusement en affirmant que tout allait bien. Shizune le gavait de compléments vitaminés et le déclarait apte à repartir en mission. Elle avait ses ordres comme il avait les siens.

Le village ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser des missions et Kakashi était une machine bien huilée. Il possédait un taux de réussite anormalement élevé alors toutes les missions kamikazes étaient pour lui. Et le pire, c'est qu'il en redemandait.

Il aurait pu se dire que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui mais ça aurait été enfoncer une porte ouverte. Alors, il se remit à courir et à essayer de ne plus penser à rien même s'il savait que c'était impossible, car son cerveau ne le laissait jamais en paix.

Tout comme le visage de Sasuke.


	2. Mansuétude

**Titre :** _L'Arme et l'Outil_**  
Auteur : **Sigognac  
**Genre :** Romance (Yaoi)

**Rating :** M  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** C'est un Kakairu, donc relations amoureuses à venir entre deux beaux ninjas mâles : vous êtes prévenus !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Mansuétude **

Lorsque Kakashi pénétra dans le village, la pluie n'avait pas cessé de tomber et les rues désertes et obscures se laissaient doucement submerger. Même en passant par les toits, le jounin pataugeait dans les flaques, ce qui n'améliorait pas son humeur.

Quand il entra dans la salle des missions, il put voir qu'il était quatre heures du matin et qu'il était donc bien à la bourre sur l'horaire prévu.

La porte grinça au moment où il l'ouvrit si bien qu'Umino, surpris, leva immédiatement la tête. Son visage sévère était fatigué : cela devait faire des heures qu'il veillait seul.

« Kakashi-san, constata-t-il, je commençais à être inquiet. »

Le jounin ne répondit pas. La remarque d'Umino l'énervait. On ne pouvait pas gérer une mission comme on gérait une heure de cours. Parfois, il y avait des imprévus. Presque toujours, en fait.

Le chuunin, qui s'était levé de sa chaise pour mieux observer le nouvel arrivant, plaça ses poings sur ses hanches. Son regard descendit des cheveux trempés du jounin à ses sandales boueuses en passant par son uniforme ensanglanté. Les sourcils d'Iruka se froncèrent comme s'il faisait face à un élève désobéissant qui s'était sali exprès.

« C'était une simple mission de rang B, lâcha-t-il. Ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, apparemment. »

Putain, il avait trouvé ça tout seul ?

« Ouais, répondit le jounin, maussade, il y a eu une complication mais j'ai vu et entendu tout ce que Tsunade-sama voulait apprendre. Alors, je suppose qu'on peut considérer que cette mission est une réussite… »

Iruka ne semblait pas réellement écouter, son regard restant fixement braqué sur lui.

« Vous êtes blessé ? »

« Plus de chakra, répondit Kakashi, laconique. Ils m'ont grillé. J'ai dû sortir le grand jeu pour faire diversion… »

Le chuunin continuait à le détailler, à le scruter de haut en bas comme une bête curieuse.

« L'hôpital est en sous-service à cette heure-ci, annonça-t-il, mais je peux me débrouiller pour vous trouver quelqu'un… »

« Ça va, coupa abruptement le jounin. C'est pas la première fois que je suis en panne de chakra… »

« Mais vous tremblez. »

Kakashi remarqua alors que la main qui n'était pas dans une de ses poches bougeait nerveusement. Il détestait se retrouver en position de faiblesse devant autrui, trop de gens comptaient sur lui pour qu'il puisse se le permettre. Il sentait qu'il perdait patience face à l'insistance du chuunin.

« Ca n'a rien à voir, lâcha-t-il, sèchement. J'ai juste froid. »

« Vous êtes trempé. »

« Mais vous en avez encore beaucoup des remarques comme celles-là ? éclata le jounin. J'ai froid parce que je suis trempé ! C'est dingue, non ?»

Loin d'être impressionné par la soudaine agressivité du ninja copieur, Iruka planta ses yeux sur lui et le défia du regard.

« Asseyez-vous. »

Kakashi pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Je pensais plutôt rentrer me coucher, voyez-vous. »

« Qu'on en finisse vite, alors. »

Le chuunin pointa une chaise du doigt, juste en face de son bureau. Kakashi s'y installa, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Il me faut votre rapport. », lança Iruka en se rasseyant à son tour.

Le jounin lui lança un sourire méprisant que l'autre perçut très bien derrière le masque.

« Il se trouve que j'ai été un peu occupé ces dernière heures. Mais faut pas vous en faire : tout est là-dedans. »

Kakashi pointa son crâne du doigt avant de faire mine de se relever.

« C'est très insuffisant, répliqua brutalement le chuunin. Tsunade-sama veut ces informations pour demain matin, c'est-à-dire dans deux à trois heures. Vous devez écrire ce rapport maintenant. »

Évidemment, Kakashi détestait l'idée de se voir donner des ordres par un simple chuunin. Mais Iruka était responsable de la répartition des missions et de la réception des rapports. Dans ces deux domaines, le jounin se devait donc de lui obéir.

Kakashi décroisa lentement les bras tout en fixant froidement Iruka du regard et sortit de sa pochette dorsale un rouleau de parchemin détrempé. Iruka roula des yeux avant de lui fournir de lui-même papier et stylo. La main du jounin tremblait toujours, ce qui rendait sa tâche difficile, mais plutôt crever que de l'admettre.

Alors qu'il était concentré sur son rapport, Kakashi entendit Umino soupirer avant que ce dernier ne quitte sa chaise.

Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se concentra plus que sur son récit qui s'annonçait long et pénible et chercha à ignorer le petit professeur qui gesticulait dans son dos. Sa main toujours tremblante le gênait et il la contracta plusieurs fois pour tenter de régler le problème.

« Buvez ça. »

Une tasse fut posée sans douceur aux côtés du jounin. Kakashi leva la tête pour voir Umino qui l'observait sévèrement. Il avait vraiment une tête de prof, ce type.

« Je vous ai rien demandé. »

Iruka pinça les lèvres d'agacement avant de saisir la main de Kakashi de force. Cette dernière se retrouva à entourer la tasse fumante qu'il venait d'apporter. Le jounin souffla discrètement de contentement : la chaleur sur ses doigts gelés, c'était super bon.

Il s'entêta à ne pas relever la tête mais il devina que l'autre devait arborer un sourire suffisant. Le chuunin eut cependant la délicatesse de ne faire aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de faire deux ou trois pas en arrière.

« C'est du thé, précisa-t-il, même si Kakashi avait déjà compris. Je vous l'ai fait volontairement très chaud alors attendez un peu avant de le boire. »

Le jounin opina, il ramena la tasse plus près de lui et jugea de la position du chuunin. Ce dernier, en retrait, ne pouvait pas le voir. Alors, il s'autorisa à baisser son masque pour que la vapeur dégagée par le thé lui arrive sur le visage. Après la montée d'adrénaline, la peur, l'excitation, le dégoût, la fatigue et le froid, ce thé était inespéré.

Et dire que c'était Umino qui lui avait préparé…

Ses tremblements se calmèrent. Remontant son masque, il se mit à rédiger son rapport consciencieusement. Le début de sa mission n'était pas encore trop pénible à raconter. Sa main gauche, qui était libre, alla se reposer sur la tasse pour que la chaleur émanant du thé se répande doucement dans tout son bras.

Quand il en arriva aux passages dégueulasses, il fit une pause. Le thé était alors à la température idéale et Iruka toujours derrière lui. Il put goûter le breuvage en toute tranquillité. Il était puissant en bouche, juste comme il l'aimait. Une pure merveille.

De nouveau masqué, il continua sa tâche en prenant son temps, essayant de tourner les choses sans trop donner de détails mais le visage du ninja égorgé s'imposait à son esprit quoiqu'il fasse.

Troublé, il entendit à peine ce traitre d'Umino se glisser derrière lui. Le chuunin s'empara de son bandeau frontal et le souleva sans ménagement avant même que le jounin ait pu faire un geste.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? », beugla Kakashi.

Iruka ne répondit pas mais alla tâter le front maintenant à découvert du ninja copieur. La sensation fut surprenante : la paume d'Umino lui parut brûlante mais il ne sut dire si elle l'était réellement ou si c'était sa propre peau, gelée, qui créait cette impression par contraste.

« Ouais, c'est pas encore ça… », marmonna le chuunin pour lui-même alors qu'il retirait sa main.

Il rendit négligemment le bandeau arraché à son propriétaire. Ce dernier s'en empara dans un geste possessif.

« On peut savoir ce qui vous prend ? »

« Tout doux, rétorqua l'autre, narquois. Je vérifiais juste votre température corporelle. »

Kakashi, tout en remettant son bandeau, grommela pour lui sur « les chuunins qui feraient mieux de s'occuper de leurs fesses » et reprit son rapport.

Derrière lui, Iruka faisait du bruit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez, encore ? »

« Je vous prépare des nouilles, répondit l'autre. Et ne commencez pas à râler, c'est non négociable. »

Kakashi râla quand même, pour la forme, et parce qu'il aimait bien râler en général. Ça le soulageait. Mais, en toute franchise, et il se devait d'être honnête avec lui-même, à ce moment précis, il aurait tué pour des nouilles.

Alors, sans même se l'avouer, il freina sur l'écriture de son rapport, à cause du thé qui n'était pas fini, à cause des nouilles à venir, à cause du temps de chien qui l'attendait dehors.

Iruka s'activait toujours. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit son corps dans son dos, son bras lui effleura le visage et une assiette pleine à ras bord se retrouva en face de lui.

La chaise qui était à ses côtés fut reculée et le chuunin s'y installa avec une autre assiette.

Kakashi lui adressa un regard suspicieux.

« On a eu une soirée chargée, expliqua le chuunin, je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger. »

Justification peu crédible, jugea Kakashi. Il était quatre heures du mat' quand même. Il aurait pu manger plus tôt dans la nuit. Il faisait ça, juste pour lui tenir compagnie ? Il remarqua en plus que le chuunin n'était pas retourné à sa place initiale en face de lui mais avait préféré s'installer à ses côtés. Oh, bien sûr, comprit le jounin, c'était pour éviter de voir son visage. C'était gentil de sa part, fallait tout de même l'admettre.

Le corps de Kakashi se réchauffait ostensiblement, la bouffe et le thé y étant pour beaucoup. Il avait terminé son rapport en ne s'en cachait même pas, trop occupé qu'il était à savourer ses nouilles. Umino ne disait rien, se contentant simplement d'être là. Seuls de légers bruits de mastication et d'aspiration se faisaient parfois entendre.

Le jounin était reconnaissant à Iruka de ne pas chercher à faire la conversation. Manifestement, il savait respecter les humeurs des autres. Kakashi se surprit à freiner sur les nouilles pour faire durer un peu ce moment.

Il était bien et sentit une sorte de regret quand Iruka se leva finalement, débarrassant leurs deux assiettes.

N'ayant plus aucune raison de rester, Kakashi se crut obligé de partir. Replaçant son masque, il se releva à son tour et déposa le rapport terminé sur le bureau du chuunin. Iruka était au fond de la pièce, de dos. Il empilait les assiettes sales.

« Laissez-ça, Kakashi-san, fit-il en remarquant que l'autre restait auprès de son rapport, je m'en occuperai tout à l'heure. »

Le jounin rangea ses mains dans ses poches tout en fixant la nuque du jeune professeur. Son instinct lui dictait de dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche.

Le ninja copieur se souvint finalement qu'un lit l'attendait quelque part et il détacha son regard d'Iruka pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Et puis, au moment de quitter la pièce pour de bon, il s'arrêta.

« Bonne nuit, Iruka-sensei. », lança-t-il sans se retourner.

Une voix indifférente s'échappa des bruits de vaisselle.

« De même. »

Dehors, il pleuvait toujours.


	3. Facilités

**Titre :** _L'Arme et l'Outil_**  
Auteur : **Sigognac  
**Genre :** Romance (Yaoi)

**Rating :** M  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** C'est un Kakairu, donc relations amoureuses à venir entre deux beaux ninjas mâles : vous êtes prévenus !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Facilités**

Le lendemain, Kakashi passait avec brio sa visite médicale et il repartait deux jours plus tard pour une mission de rang A qui le mena jusqu'au Pays du Riz.

« Ils doivent avoir de bonnes nouilles, là-bas. », s'était dit le jounin et cela lui avait rappelé Umino. Il avait senti un maigre sourire errer sur son visage un instant et puis, il n'avait plus pensé qu'à la mission. Elle dura trois semaines, le temps de traquer et d'éliminer la cible.

Quand il revint, il faisait beau et chaud au village, on était en plein après-midi. Kakashi trouva que le contraste était saisissant avec sa dernière mission.

Dans la salle de répartition, Izumo et Kotetsu se chamaillaient comme deux gosses.

« Hey, Kakashi ! », s'exclama l'un.

« Déjà de retour ? », demanda l'autre.

Fallait croire que trois semaines, ce n'était pas encore suffisant pour eux…

Kotetsu se référa au dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« Mission de rang A, c'est bien ça ? Un assassinat. »

« Mission accomplie. », marmonna Kakashi sans ressentir d'émotion particulière.

« Un type du Bingo Book en moins ? », interrogea Izumo tout en flattant le jounin d'une virile tape dans le dos.

« Ouais. », répondit le ninja copieur en rangeant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Ton rapport ? », demanda Kotetsu.

Kakashi se contenta de secouer négativement la tête.

Izumo eut un petit rire.

« Parce que tu te donnes encore la peine de lui demander… »

« Okay, reprit Kotetsu en ignorant son acolyte, il me le faut pour le début de soirée. Débrouille-toi comme tu veux… »

Kakashi acquiesça, ennuyé, et sortit comme il était venu.

Et c'était tout. Une rencontre banale à un moment banal.

Kakashi appuya doucement sa tête et son dos contre le mur du couloir. Il avait beau faire très chaud cet après-midi-là, il n'aurait pas dit non si on lui avait proposé un thé.

**~/~/~**

La vie de Kakashi reprit son cours. Les missions se succédèrent et ses rapports étaient alternativement réceptionnés par Izumo, Kotetsu ou un autre chuunin quelconque. Umino n'était plus sorti de sa boîte depuis cette fameuse nuit où il l'avait tant énervé.

Parfois, Kakashi repensait aux nouilles du chuunin et cela lui donnait envie d'en manger. Il avait hésité lors d'une mission de rang S à entrer dans un restaurant spécialisé devant lequel il était passé. Il s'était finalement laissé tenter pendant une autre mission, de rang B cette fois. Il avait commandé un plat des plus classiques et avait trouvé les nouilles tout à fait correctes, voire bonnes. En sortant, il ne s'était pas senti spécialement rassasié pour autant. Comme toujours, céder à ses envies ne lui avait rien apporté. Mieux valait pour lui vivre comme un fantôme et rester loin du monde.

A son retour, ce fut Izumo qui réceptionna son rapport. Le chuunin avait la plaisanterie facile et la voix forte. Cela lui déplaisait. Pour Kakashi, l'exubérance n'avait pas sa place quand on rentrait d'une mission, épuisé. La retenue était selon lui une qualité essentielle pour un chuunin et Izumo ne la possédait pas. Kotetsu ne le satisfaisait pas davantage : il était trop laxiste, jamais au courant de rien. Ça l'énervait. Et puis, ils ne s'occupaient pas vraiment des gens. Ils récupéraient les rapports, voilà tout. Ils reléguaient l'être humain à une simple statistique, à une réussite ou un à échec sans penser aux blessures physiques et morales qui les accompagnaient souvent.

Kakashi repensait alors à ce thé qu'on lui avait offert, une fois, et qui lui avait fait du bien. C'était quand il voulait, Umino, pour refaire une apparition… Mais le chuunin restait obstinément absent. Quand, pour la énième fois, alors qu'il entrait en salle des missions, Kakashi vit que son rapport pas encore écrit serait réceptionné par un chuunin inconnu, un soupir un peu blasé lui échappa.

« Un problème ? », interrogea Gai.

La jounin masqué daigna accorder un regard à l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas expliquer à Gai qu'il souffrait d'une envie de thé que seul un chuunin balafré était capable de satisfaire. Il serait passé pour quoi ? Par contre, il pouvait s'adonner à une de ses activités préférées. A savoir, se servir de Gai à son insu…

« Tu le connais, le chuunin, là-bas ? »

« Bien sûr, fanfaronna l'autre, c'est Shinjin ! Nouvellement nommé, très compétent. »

« Bof, connais pas, répondit Kakashi d'une voix morne. Toute façon, sont tous les mêmes, ces chuunins... Des incapables, des mauvais... Sinon, ils seraient pas chuunins… »

Les sourcils de Gai se froncèrent. Il répliqua avec fougue que, pour lui, tous les ninjas du village formaient une belle et grande famille dont chaque membre était d'égale importance et que chacun, à leur manière, ils transmettaient la volonté du feu aux jeunes pousses de Konoha.

Le discours de Gai était toujours le même sur ce point, le pauvre garçon était tellement prévisible.

« Ah ouais ? reprit un Kakashi semblant sûr de son fait. Puisque tu estimes être un expert en qualité ninja, donne-moi un seul exemple de chuunin qui… »

« Iruka-sensei ! », beugla l'autre sans le laisser finir.

Vraiment trop facile : Iruka était le cliché même du type exemplaire. Quand on devait donner le nom d'un chuunin compétent, c'était toujours le sien qui venait en premier.

« Iruka-sensei, hein ? Et tu le vois souvent au bureau des missions ? Parce que moi, jamais… Il est aussi flemmard que tous les autres… »

Gai allait objecter et puis, il sembla chercher dans sa mémoire et resta finalement silencieux. Son regard combattif soulignait cependant qu'il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Quand ce fut leur tour de passer, Gai s'élança en premier, son rapport parfaitement rempli à la main.

« Bonjour Shinjin ! », lança-t-il à la cantonade.

L'autre répondit à son salut avec enthousiasme. Les bleus étaient toujours contents d'être reconnus pas des anciens. Cela leur donnait plus de légitimité.

« Dites-moi, reprit Gai, l'air de rien, tout en jetant un regard appuyé à Kakashi, savez-vous comment se porte Iruka-sensei ? Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas croisé en salle de missions. »

« Iruka-sensei, répéta le chuunin la mine catastrophée, le pauvre, il est tellement débordé en ce moment. Vous vous rendez compte ? Toute une classe d'apprentis-genins à gérer, ses cours à préparer, ses copies à corriger… Et il assiste aussi Tsunade-sama pour la répartition des missions. Et dès qu'il peut, il donne un coup de main dans tout ce qui est classement administratif… »

Gai secoua la tête, impressionné.

« Et bien sûr, il n'a plus le temps de venir réceptionner les rapports avec toutes ces responsabilités… »

« Pensez-vous !, s'exclama le chuunin. Il fait les nuits ! Deux fois par semaine ! Alors qu'il a souvent cours le lendemain matin ! »

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, Shinjin sortit une feuille quadrillée d'un des tiroirs de son bureau sous l'œil aiguisé de Kakashi .

« Tenez, fit-il en montrant le papier à Gai, il était là hier soir de minuit à six heures. Je ne sais pas comment il se débrouille… »

« Si c'est pas un exemple d'abnégation… », commenta Gai tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Kakashi.

« Abnégation, continua l'autre, c'est tout à fait ça ! »

Gai salua aimablement Shinjin alors que ce dernier se tournait vers Kakashi, un sourire écœurant de bonne volonté sur le visage. Umino avait dû le former, c'était pas possible autrement…

L'œil du jounin s'arqua.

« Vous occupez pas de moi, je ne faisais que l'accompagner. »

« Mais ton rapport ? », murmura Gai alors que les deux jounins se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

« Je dois encore le peaufiner, mentit l'autre. Je viendrais le donner tout à l'heure, ça presse pas. »

Gai le fixait un sourire éblouissant sur le visage.

« Quoi ? », interrogea Kakashi, déjà blasé.

« Cinquante-huit à cinquante-six ! », s'extasia l'autre, ravi.

« Pardon ? »

« Je t'ai vaincu, mon cher rival !, proclama Gai. Tu m'as défié avec cette histoire de chuunin et je t'ai prouvé l'inexactitude de ton raisonnement par mon subtil interrogatoire du jeune Shinjin ! »

L'autre haussa mollement les épaules.

« Si tu le dis… »

Pauvre Gai, s'il se mettait à se tromper dans ses calculs, on était mal barré. Il n'était même pas capable de se rendre compte que le seul vainqueur dans cette histoire, c'était Kakashi.

Kakashi qui avait toujours autant envie d'un thé mais qui touchait maintenant au but : il lui suffisait de jeter un œil sur le planning des chuunins la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait en salle des missions et de regarder quand travaillait Umino pour parvenir à ses fins.

**~/~/~**

« Hatake-san, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous le dire tout à l'heure, mais c'est un réel honneur de faire votre connaissance. »

Putain, il allait lui cirer les pompes encore longtemps, l'autre ahuri ?

« Ouais, évacua Kakashi, c'est très gentil. J'ai amené le rapport de ma dernière mission, continua-t-il, mais il me manque les informations habituelles… »

Shinjin fixa le jounin en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop déboussolé.

« Les informations habituelles ? »

Kakashi soupira exagérément pour souligner son agacement imaginaire.

« Ne me dîtes pas qu'ils vous laissent faire des permanences sans vous avoir expliqué ça… »

« Euh, je suis navré, je… »

« Chaque mission correspond à un code administratif. Je n'ai pas le code de ma mission, c'est à vous de me le donner… »

« Mais, objecta timidement Shinjin, tous les autres ninjas ont leur code de mission… »

« Oh, mais tous les autres ninjas ne sont pas moi… Voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

Shinjin garda les sourcils froncés, cherchant désespérément à ne pas passer pour un nigaud devant le plus grand jounin du village.

« Bien sûr, comprit-il finalement. Etant donné votre niveau, c'est à vous qu'on confie les missions les plus confidentielles et donc, vous devez suivre un protocole plus strict. »

« Bien, je suis ravi que vos neurones vous servent à quelque chose. Je peux avoir mon code maintenant ? »

« Il faut que j'aille regarder dans votre dossier de mission. C'est dans la pièce d'à côté… »

« Pardon ?, éructa Kakashi, faussement outré. Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai que ça à faire ? »

« Veuillez accepter mes excuses, Hatake-san, fit l'autre en s'inclinant, je vous assure que cela ne se reproduira plus à l'avenir. »

« Vous êtes encore là ? », lança Kakashi, agressif.

Shinjin disparut à la vitesse de l'éclair laissant au jounin tout le temps dont il avait besoin. C'en était presque affligeant, tellement c'était facile.

Kakashi tendit le bras et ouvrit le tiroir du bureau de Shinjin pour s'emparer de différentes feuilles quadrillées : le planning des permanences des chuunins pour les deux mois à venir. Son sharingan mémorisa les différents noms et horaires sans problème et quand Shinjin revint à son poste, tout essoufflé, Kakashi était déjà loin.

Et son rendez-vous avec le thé d'Umino était pris.


	4. Egalité

**Titre :** _L'Arme et l'Outil_**  
Auteur : **Sigognac  
**Genre :** Romance (Yaoi)

**Rating :** M  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** C'est un Kakairu, donc relations amoureuses à venir entre deux beaux ninjas mâles : vous êtes prévenus !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Egalité**

On avait souvent répété à Kakashi qu'il était un génie. Il se souvenait du visage à la fois fier et triste de son père quand il avait réalisé que son rejeton possédait les mêmes prédispositions intellectuelles que lui. Kakashi n'avait pas compris, avec sa vision d'enfant, pourquoi son paternel avait réagi avec autant de retenue. Il comprenait maintenant : avoir un esprit tel que le sien était un véritable poison. Tout comme son père, il était seul, incompris et triste. Il essayait de ne pas trop penser au fait qu'il s'approchait doucement de l'âge où son vieux s'était foutu en l'air et que le bilan de sa vie était pour le moment encore plus lamentable que le sien.

Et en plus, malgré son statut de génie, il lui arrivait souvent d'agir comme un débile… Si tous les types de Konoha qui l'idolâtraient sans raison avaient su que leur vedette préférée était sous la pluie, comme un con, depuis presque deux heures et volontairement, en plus, son image de ninja de classe supérieure en aurait pris un coup.

Mais bon, avec le recul, il savait qu'il prenait la décision la plus sensée. Cet abruti d'Umino, qui cherchait vraiment à passer pour le martyr de service, ne commençait jamais ses permanences avant minuit. Du coup, il était bien obligé d'attendre. Et il avait volontairement choisi un soir de pluie parce qu'Umino serait plus enclin à lui proposer un thé s'il débarquait trempé comme une soupe et transi de froid. Alors, oui, là tout de suite, il se sentait idiot avec ses orteils immergés dans la flotte mais il restait d'accord avec lui-même, c'était l'option la plus raisonnable étant donné les circonstances.

Il sauta sur la branche d'un arbre pour sortir ses pieds de la flaque bourbeuse dans laquelle ils avaient été plongés et regarda la position de la lune.

Il était temps.

**~/~/~**

« Dans quel état vous vous êtes mis, encore ? »

Iruka, debout, les bras croisés, fixait Kakashi d'un air dubitatif. Ce dernier, complètement trempé, les vêtements humides et pleins de boue, faisait, il est vrai, peine à voir.

« Je le fais exprès juste pour vous emmerder. », rétorqua le jounin en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Le chuunin eut un petit sourire devant la répartie de son vis-à-vis mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il mit deux de ses doigts sur sa tempe et ferma les yeux pour prendre une mine concentrée.

« Oh, laissez-moi deviner, commença-t-il alors que son autre bras se tendait et exécutait un geste circulaire devant Kakashi. Je sens, je sens… que vous n'avez pas écrit votre rapport. »

Il ouvrit les yeux pour toiser le jounin.

« J'ai bon ? »

« Vous êtes fort. », apprécia l'autre, faussement impressionné.

« N'est-ce pas ? Ça me fait plaisir que vous le remarquiez enfin… »

Le jounin ne se donna pas la peine de répondre mais un franc sourire apparut sous son masque. C'était lui ou Umino se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule ?

Le chuunin s'appuya contre la table à laquelle il travaillait habituellement et indiqua du menton une chaise au jounin. L'autre ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps pour s'y installer.

« On s'y met ? », demanda encore le chuunin et comme l'autre ne répondait pas, il lui passa papier et stylo.

Umino ne bougeait pas, le regardant fixement. Kakashi était un peu embêté. Apparemment, le chuunin ne comptait pas lui refaire un thé de sitôt. Il n'allait quand même pas devoir s'abaisser à lui en demander un, si ?

Il commença très tranquillement à écrire son rapport sous le regard toujours aussi perçant d'Umino. Ce dernier, après être resté longtemps immobile à l'observer, décroisa finalement les bras et alla doucement toucher le tissu de l'uniforme de Kakashi. Le jounin ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer un regard suspicieux mais cela ne déstabilisa aucunement le chuunin. Il pressa le tissu plus fort entre ses doigts et cela rappela à Kakashi que la dernière fois, c'était sa propre peau qu'il avait tâtée. Il se souvint de la sensation de brûlure qu'il avait ressentie quand leurs deux épidermes s'étaient retrouvés en contact.

« Vous, quand vous vous mouillez, on peut dire que vous faîtes pas semblant. »

Le chuunin, un peu penché sur Kakashi, lâcha finalement le morceau d'uniforme qu'il tenait dans sa main. L'œil du jounin rencontra les yeux marron de son subordonné et ils restèrent à se fixer une longue seconde.

Iruka se recula finalement.

« Bougez pas, ordonna-t-il, je reviens. »

Le jounin sentit une bouffée de satisfaction l'envahir : il allait enfin avoir son thé. Cependant, Umino ne s'arrêta pas au fond de la salle comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois mais quitta carrément la pièce laissant le jounin seul et un peu agacé.

Il lui faisait quoi, Umino ?

Kakashi reprit son rapport dans un geste rageur et se mit à écrire volontairement mal pour emmerder le chuunin. Ça lui apprendrait à le laisser en plan, comme ça, sans thé.

Il entendit le souffle un peu court d'Umino qui revenait dans la pièce et quelque chose lui fut balancée sur la tête.

« Tenez. Cadeau ! », entendit-il crier.

Il tenta de se libérer de la chose qu'il avait sur la tête avec le plus d'élégance possible mais ne fut capable que de balancer ses bras dans tous les sens. Il reconnut très vite au toucher la nature de l'objet « offert » par Umino.

L'œil de Kakashi alla du chuunin à la serviette de toilette qu'il avait été lui chercher puis dans un soupir de défaite, il se mit à se sécher les cheveux de mauvaise grâce. Umino sembla très satisfait du spectacle et tendit un autre objet qu'il avait gardé dans sa main et qui était emballé dans du plastique.

« Je crois que ceci pourra également vous être utile. »

Kakashi accepta l'objet par pur réflexe - et pas du tout parce qu'il était intrigué par ce cadeau - et reconnut qu'il s'agissait d'un uniforme de jounin flambant neuf.

« C'est pas la bonne taille. », constata-t-il, sèchement.

« J'ai pris la liberté de vous prendre la taille en dessous. L'uniforme que vous portez sur vous est visiblement trop grand. »

Le jounin lui lança un regard meurtrier mais remercia intérieurement Iruka de ne pas avoir été au bout de son raisonnement, de ne pas avoir fait simplement remarquer qu'il avait maigri.

Kakashi posa l'uniforme offert sur un coin de table. C'était bien gentil, tout ça, mais ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était son thé.

« Vous devriez le mettre tout de suite. Ça vous fera du bien. », continua Iruka qui semblait définitivement ne pas être sur la même longueur d'onde que lui.

Alors quoi, s'inquiétait le jounin. Il allait falloir lui demander ?

Il se leva, gêné. Il détestait avoir besoin des autres, être dépendant d'eux. Son regard croisa celui, interrogateur, du chuunin qui sentait qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma immédiatement, se demandant comment formuler la chose. Comment pouvait-il exiger quoi que ce soit d'Umino alors qu'il s'était montré ouvertement méprisant envers lui ?

Umino, le regardait toujours, de plus en plus méfiant.

« Je me demandais, commença Kakashi en se passant une main dans les cheveux, je me demandais, Iruka-sensei si, par hasard, vous… vous… »

« Si je… ? »

« Si vous pouviez me faire un thé. », se répétait le jounin dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas si difficile à dire mais rien à faire, cela refusait de sortir de sa bouche.

Il leva finalement une main au ciel en signe d'abandon.

« Laissez tomber, renonça-t-il. Oubliez ça. »

Les sourcils d'Umino se froncèrent alors qu'un soupir exaspéré lui échappa.

« Kakashi ? »

« Mmh ? »

« L'eau est déjà en train de chauffer… »

« Oh ? »

Okay, là, pour le coup, Kakashi se sentait vraiment con.

« Ça vous arracherait vraiment la gueule de demander quelque chose gentiment ? Vous êtes pas croyable, vous ! »

Par pur réflexe, Kakashi baissa la tête alors que l'autre commençait à le sermonner. Il avait l'impression d'être un gosse de cinq ans pris en faute. Il n'aurait pas aimé être un élève d'Umino, il savait trop bien appuyer là où cela faisait mal.

« Bon, continua Iruka, autoritaire, je m'occupe de votre thé. Vous, enlevez-moi ces fringues et enfilez vos vêtements propres. Et plus vite que ça. »

Et tel un automate, Kakashi enleva ses vêtements trempés sous l'œil parfaitement indifférent d'Iruka qui le surveillait tout en préparant le thé. Le jounin commença à vouloir saisir son nouvel uniforme mais Umino lui fit non de la tête.

« Séchez-vous d'abord. Il faut tout vous dire, à vous. »

Le jounin obéit, passant la serviette sur son corps fatigué. Iruka lui indiqua même quelques endroits qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment essuyés. Lorsque sa tenue neuve fut enfilée, il ressentit une indéfinissable sensation de bien-être. Non seulement, ces vêtements étaient secs mais ils épousaient mieux les formes de son corps. Le tissu était encore ferme, doux et confortable. Un vrai bonheur.

A la seconde où Kakashi s'installait de nouveau pour terminer son rapport, un thé fumant était posé sur la table. Iruka, très raide, le fusilla du regard.

« Est-ce que vous voulez des nouilles ? »

La question était acerbe mais oui, Kakashi crevait d'envie de goûter de nouveau aux nouilles du chuunin.

« Ouais, d'accord. », acquiesça-t-il, flegmatique.

Umino le fixa méchamment, sans bouger d'un millimètre et Kakashi sut très bien ce qu'il attendait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à compléter sa demande.

« S'il vous plaît, Iruka-sensei… »

Le chuunin opina doucement la tête et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce.

« Vous êtes pire qu'un gosse, commenta-t-il, désagréable. C'est à se demander ce que votre mère vous a appris. »

« Elle est morte quand j'étais petit. », répondit l'autre d'un ton parfaitement neutre.

Il parlait très rarement de sa mère dont il se souvenait à peine. Habituellement, ça faisait son petit effet. A l'autre de se sentir merdeux, maintenant.

Mais Iruka n'eut pas même un sursaut de surprise et il ne se confondit pas en excuses comme on aurait pu s'y attendre.

« La mienne aussi, répondit-il, et j'ai quand même acquis les règles de politesse élémentaires. Vous expliquez ça comment ? »

Ils se toisèrent mutuellement sans plus rien se dire et aucun d'eux ne détourna le regard.

« Match nul », pensa Kakashi et il aima bien cette idée.


	5. Silences

**Titre :** _L'Arme et l'Outil_**  
Auteur : **Sigognac  
**Genre :** Romance (Yaoi)

**Rating :** M  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** C'est un Kakairu, donc relations amoureuses à venir entre deux beaux ninjas mâles : vous êtes prévenus !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Silences**

La fois suivante, Iruka n'attendit même pas que le jounin soit assis pour commencer à faire chauffer de l'eau.

Le chuunin l'accueillait toujours de la même manière, son attitude oscillant entre sévérité et bienveillance comme si Kakashi était un de ces gamins à problèmes qu'il voulait remettre dans le droit chemin. La conversation entre eux était régulièrement animée. Contrairement à ce que Kakashi avait souvent pu penser, Umino était loin d'être une carpette. Il avait son caractère et disait assez franchement les choses.

Enfin, il restait toujours dans la limite de l'acceptable. En fait, même si Umino n'hésitait pas à entrer dans une joute verbale plus ou moins mouvementée, il n'allait jamais trop loin. Il ne disait rien qui puisse réellement mettre l'autre mal à l'aise. Ainsi, il ne fit jamais aucun commentaire sur le fait que depuis un certain temps, c'était le plus souvent sur ses heures de service que débarquaient Kakashi et ses rapports non faits. Il était loin d'être idiot, il avait dû comprendre depuis longtemps que l'autre le faisait exprès mais il était assez gentil pour ne pas le faire remarquer. Assez gentil aussi pour supporter ses humeurs et continuer à le fournir en thé et en nouilles.

Cela dura un certain temps même s'ils se voyaient de manière irrégulière et assez anarchique selon l'emploi du temps de l'un et les missions de l'autre.

Une nuit, l'attitude de Kakashi s'avéra particulièrement désagréable. Sa mission de rang A avait été un échec, il n'avait pas réussi à récupérer l'information dont le Hokage avait besoin. Ce n'était pas franchement sa faute, à vrai dire, l'informateur ayant été intercepté bien avant qu'il n'arrive au village demandé mais il ne trouvait pas son échec plus facile à accepter pour autant. Alors, quand Umino avait insisté pour qu'il rédige son rapport avec minutie, comme il le faisait à chaque fois, l'autre avait pété un plomb. Des noms d'oiseau avaient volé tout comme la tasse de thé et l'assiette de nouilles.

Et Iruka n'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas répondu aux insultes, ne s'était pas lancé dans un de ses sermons réprobateurs. Il avait simplement ramassé silencieusement la vaisselle brisée pendant que l'autre reprenait son souffle. De voir Iruka rester si calme et patient avait renvoyé le jounin à sa propre médiocrité et il s'était senti atrocement mal. Et son malaise s'était encore accentué quand Iruka avait sorti une nouvelle tasse et lui avait préparé un autre thé, sans rien dire, sans rien demander, sans faire le moindre commentaire. Lorsque le chuunin le lui avait déposé sur la table, Kakashi n'y avait pas touché mais avait saisi le poignet du professeur pour le forcer à le regarder. Umino était resté étrangement serein, prêt à subir une nouvelle colère de Kakashi, mais le jounin n'avait rien fait de tel. Un seul mot avait été prononcé, un mot presque vomi tellement il eut du mal à sortir.

« Merci. »

Un sourire chaleureux lui avait répondu et Kakashi avait senti un poids énorme se retirer de sa poitrine.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il s'était senti mieux dans sa peau.

**~/~/~**

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont vous auriez envie de parler ? »

Kakashi releva la tête de son assiette de nouilles, le masque de nouveau sur le nez, et adressa un regard méfiant à son vis-à-vis.

« Parler de quoi, au juste ? »

L'autre haussa les épaules.

« A vous de me le dire. »

Kakashi eut un petit rire méprisant.

« Si vous posez ce genre de question, c'est que vous avez une idée derrière la tête. Alors, allez-y, Iruka-sensei, lancez-vous. »

Le chuunin se pinça les lèvres.

« Avant que vous arriviez, j'ai regardé votre dossier. Vous savez que c'est vous qui avez accepté le plus de missions depuis le début de l'année ? »

« Et ? »

« Et vous pourriez, je sais pas, faire une pause, une fois de temps en temps… Je suis bien placé pour savoir que vous n'êtes jamais au village… »

Kakashi resta silencieux un moment, son œil visible se plissant légèrement.

« Et c'est le type qui doit travailler quatre-vingts heures par semaine qui me dit ça ? »

« Ca n'a rien à voir, contra le chuunin, mon boulot est purement administratif, je ne risque pas ma vie comme vous. Pourquoi ne pas vous accorder un peu de repos ? »

« Je pourrais vous retourner la question… »

« Kakashi… »

« Vous cherchez quoi, exactement ? reprit le jounin, incisif. A me faire passer pour un malade parce que j'accepte plus de missions que les autres ? »

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Alors quoi ? Arrêtez de chercher la merde ! Est-ce que je viens vous dire, moi, que vous êtes toujours fourré en salle de missions ou à l'académie parce que vous ne supportez pas votre petite vie triste et pathétique depuis que Naruto est… »

« Commencez pas à me parler de Naruto ! », coupa l'autre, soudain agressif.

« Oh, si, j'en parle de Naruto. Il est parti, voilà, je l'ai dit ! Il faudrait voir à couper le cordon ! »

Le visage d'Iruka rougit d'énervement. Froidement, il reprit :

« Naruto ne serait pas parti si Sasuke… »

« Je vous interdis de parler de Sasuke ! », répartit violemment Kakashi

Ils se turent tous deux. Ils s'étaient mis à hausser la voix sans même s'en apercevoir et ils s'en voulaient, maintenant, d'avoir perdu leur calme. Ce fut Iruka qui reprit la parole le premier, sachant très bien que l'autre allait garder un silence borné.

« Ca va bientôt faire un an que Naruto est parti et je pense à lui tous les jours, avoua-t-il calmement, les yeux dans le vague. Il me manque beaucoup. A chaque fois que je vais à l'Ichiraku, je me demande ce qu'il aurait commandé ou ce qu'il m'aurait raconté. On avait l'habitude de se voir le soir, aussi, et de revenir seul dans mon appartement vide... Ça me rend triste. Alors, oui, j'essaye de m'occuper l'esprit et rendre service au village dans la mesure de mes capacités m'a semblé être une bonne idée. »

Kakashi s'était mis à faire tournoyer sa cuillère dans ses nouilles, le nez à quelques centimètres seulement de l'assiette. Il ne paraissait pas écouter le discours du chuunin et encore moins s'y intéresser.

Iruka lâcha sa question sans se faire trop d'illusions.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous voulez me parler de Sasuke ? »

La cuillère claqua dans l'assiette et le jounin se releva, sur la défensive. Il lança finalement un regard assassin en direction d'Iruka.

« Et pourquoi je parlerais de ça avec vous, d'abord ? »

Umino le fixa une longue seconde tout en se pinçant les lèvres. Il hésitait à répondre à cette provocation, son esprit pesant le pour et le contre. Et puis, ce fut plus fort que lui.

« Parce que vous avez quelqu'un d'autre à qui en parler, peut-être ? »

Touché.

Kakashi aurait aimé rester froid, réagir avec son flegme légendaire mais l'attaque lui apparut trop personnelle. L'autre avait visé tellement juste.

« Je vous emmerde !, lâcha-t-il avec agressivité. Je ne vous ai rien demandé et vos petits états d'âme à propos de Naruto, je m'en contrefous ! Tout comme je me contrefous de vous ! Vous êtes juste le type qui fait les nouilles et vous êtes bien la dernière personne avec laquelle j'irais discuter de quelque chose. D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez la fermer à l'avenir, ça me rendrait service ! »

« Fort bien. »

Si Iruka fut blessé d'une manière ou d'une autre par les paroles de Kakashi, il ne le montra aucunement. Il était toujours lui, le chuunin calme et professionnel. Le jounin eut soudain la désagréable impression de réagir comme un ado en pleine crise mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Il quitta la salle des missions en balançant le rapport terminé au chuunin inflexible.

Les nouilles, à peine touchées, étaient encore chaudes.

**~/~/~**

Il se passa plus de deux mois avant que Kakashi ne revienne en salle des missions une nuit où Iruka était de service. Pas qu'il se sente mal de lui avoir parlé comme il l'avait fait, non, pas du tout. Ce n'était pas non plus pour laisser à l'autre le temps d'oublier et d'éventuellement pardonner son petit écart de langage. Absolument pas. En aucune façon.

C'était juste que Kakashi avait eu de nombreuses missions, qu'il avait été très occupé, et que son emploi du temps était rarement compatible avec celui d'Umino. Voilà tout.

Mais ce soir-là, il était revenu au village à cinq heures du matin avec une furieuse envie de thé. Alors, il était entré dans la salle des missions en cherchant à être le plus naturel possible.

Iruka travaillait au bureau et leva à peine la tête vers lui. D'un geste, il indiqua au jounin la place habituelle où il s'installait pour rédiger ses rapports. A peine fut-il assis, que papier et stylo lui furent donnés, comme à chaque fois.

Sauf qu'Umino n'avait pas dit un seul mot.

Les deux écrivaient. Le silence était lourd, presque oppressant. Kakashi restait penché sur son rapport, cherchant à faire comme si tout allait bien mais cette absence totale de communication le tuait. Il avait bien compris le petit manège d'Umino. La dernière fois, il lui avait demandé de la fermer et du coup, l'autre ne disait plus rien.

Au bout d'un moment, il sentit le regard d'Iruka sur lui. Ce dernier se leva et Kakashi sut très bien ce qu'il allait faire : il allait lui servir son thé et ses nouilles puisque le jounin avait insinué qu'il ne servait qu'à ça.

Lorsque assiette et tasse furent déposées sur la table, Umino ne lui adressa pas même un regard et alla se rasseoir comme si de rien n'était.

Okay, c'était officiel. L'autre jouait au roi du silence. Le jounin trouva la réaction d'Umino riche en enseignements : s'il agissait comme ça, c'était que quelque part il avait été vexé de ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Kakashi but tranquillement son thé. Après tout, il avait ce qu'il voulait.

Bon, fallait admettre que c'était quand même plus sympa quand Umino ouvrait la bouche. Comme Kakashi n'était jamais au village, c'était un bon moyen de se tenir un peu au courant ce qui se passait. Umino était une vraie commère.

Le jounin lança finalement un regard franc au jeune homme. S'il le dévisageait, il allait bien finir par lui parler. Mais non. Umino leva bien la tête à un moment donné pour fixer le jounin mais il se remit rapidement à écrire après un haussement d'épaule indifférent.

Il voulait quand même pas qu'il s'excuse, si ?

Kakashi s'empara de son assiette de nouilles tout en cherchant quelque chose à dire au chuunin. Quelque chose qui ne ressemblerait aucunement à des excuses. Quelque chose qu'il pourrait logiquement lui demander sans avoir l'air de vouloir entamer une conversation. Il chercha longtemps et eut soudain une fulgurance.

« On est en février. », réalisa-t-il.

L'observation, faite à haute voix, sembla atterrer Umino qui secoua doucement sa tête baissée.

Kakashi précisa sa pensée, constatant que son entrée en matière était un brin minable.

« Je veux dire : c'était pas fin janvier que devait se dérouler l'examen chuunin ? »

Iruka le fixa froidement un moment, parfaitement neutre. Il dut finalement avoir pitié de lui car il opina légèrement de la tête.

Le jounin hésita, l'autre ne lui semblant toujours pas très amical mais il osa finalement poser sa question.

« Et… c'était comment ? »

Le regard d'Umino alterna à plusieurs reprises entre sa feuille et le plafond puis il poussa un profond soupir.

« Bien. »

Kakashi digéra l'information. On passait du silence total au monosyllabe c'était en progrès, quelque part… Quoique, « bien », c'était une ou deux syllabes ?

Le jounin comprit que s'il voulait que l'autre lui reparle normalement, il allait falloir qu'il y mette vraiment du sien.

« Ma dernière mission a duré trois semaines, alors je suis pas trop au courant. J'aimerais juste savoir comment ça s'est passé pour les gosses… »

Umino lâcha son stylo, il refusa de regarder Kakashi dans un premier temps puis l'observa de biais avant de le fixer franchement. Il gesticula sur sa chaise, clairement partagé entre l'envie de faire mariner l'autre encore un peu et celle de répondre à sa question. Il craqua finalement, l'idée de raconter cet examen à quelqu'un qui n'était au courant de rien l'emportant sur tout le reste.

« Ils ont été formidables, exulta-t-il. Tous des anciens élèves à moi, j'étais si fier ! Vous auriez vu la tête des Kage des autres pays ! On les a laminés ! »

« Alors, osa demander Kakashi, l'œil brillant, il y a eu des promus de Konoha ? »

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Iruka. C'était donc vrai, que Kakashi n'était au courant de rien.

« Oui, il y en a eu plusieurs mais surtout… »

« Surtout ? »

« Sakura… »

L'œil de Kakashi qui était resté accroché aux lèvres du jeune homme se riva subitement au sol. Il ne sut exactement définir ce qui montait en lui. De la fierté ? Ou de la honte ? Un mélange des deux. Indubitablement.

« Sakura est passée chuunin ? », énonça-t-il à haute voix comme s'il voulait rendre le fait plus réel.

« Elle a été formidable, renchérit le professeur. Si vous l'aviez vue… »

« Mais je ne l'ai pas vue, justement. », reprit le jounin, amer.

Iruka n'osa rien répondre à une telle remarque.

« Vous croyez, reprit Kakashi, vous croyez que ça lui ferait plaisir si je passais la voir à l'hôpital ? Pour la féliciter, j'veux dire. »

« J'en suis sûr. »

Le jounin secoua mollement la tête.

« Et comment elle a fait pour… »

« Oh ! interrompit Iruka. Elle a développé des capacités prodigieuses ! Elle a même brisé un rocher ! Avec son poing ! Vous vous rendez compte ? »

« Non, reprit Kakashi, sèchement, c'est pas ce que je voulais savoir. Comment elle a fait par rapport à l'équipe ? Ou plutôt comment a-t-elle fait étant donné qu'elle n'a _plus_ d'équipe ? »

« Ah, bien sûr, comprit le professeur. Eh bien, un membre d'une autre équipe était blessé, alors… On a considéré que cela pouvait être un bon compromis pour tout le monde. On ne pouvait tout de même pas la sanctionner pour les agissements de ses coéquipiers, cela n'aurait pas été juste. »

« Quand vous dîtes « on », vous voulez dire « vous », en fait ? »

« Je veux dire l'ensemble des chuunins qui ont organisé l'examen. »

« Donc vous. »

L'autre soupira, un peu gêné.

« Principalement. »

Kakashi hocha la tête. C'était complet. Même Umino s'avérait être plus utile à Sakura que lui. Mais quel sensei déplorable, il était…

Il resta prostré quelques instants. Sakura était la seule de ses élèves à être restée au village mais au lieu de l'épauler, il l'avait abandonnée à un autre professeur. Mais même avant cela, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait jamais accordé à la jeune fille l'attention qu'elle méritait, trop occupé qu'il était à gérer les deux autres zouaves. Et pour quel résultat, en définitive ?

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Il releva la tête pour voir le sourire chaleureux d'Umino.

Putain, c'était pas lui qui lui faisait la gueule y a pas cinq minutes de ça ? Et maintenant, il le réconfortait ?

« Sérieux, Iruka-sensei, vous pourriez arrêter d'être gentil deux minutes ? C'est saoulant, à la longue. »

« Et vous, rétorqua l'autre, vous pourriez arrêter d'être un sale con ? »

Kakashi eut un sourire que le chuunin devina. Le jeune homme s'installa près de lui, posant ses fesses à même le sol. Il sembla perdu dans ses pensées mais, étrangement, le jounin sut très bien à quoi il rêvassait.

« Je suis sûr que Naruto aurait eu cet examen les doigts dans le nez s'il avait été là. », annonça-t-il.

Iruka se tourna vers lui, le regard serein.

« Sasuke aussi, l'aurait eu. »

« Sasuke aussi. », approuva Kakashi.

« Vous croyez qu'ils vont bien ? », interrogea finalement le chuunin, après un silence.

« Je crois, répondit l'autre, qu'il vaut mieux ne pas en parler. »

Et ils n'en parlèrent plus.

**~/~/~**

« Vous déconnez ? »

« Pas du tout. »

« Vous êtes sérieux ? Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Non mais franchement ? »

« Vous êtes pénible. »

Kakashi croisa les bras, vexé.

« J'arrive pas à croire que vous pensiez ça de moi… »

« Oh, vous allez pas faire l'offusqué, maintenant… »

« Evidemment que je m'offusque ! Comment pouvez-vous croire que je perdrais face à Gaara ? Cette espèce de gnome psychopathe ! »

« Il vient d'être nommé Kazekage… »

« Moi aussi, je pourrais être nommé Kage si j'avais éliminé toute la concurrence… »

« Vous êtes de mauvaise foi. »

« Mon shidori peut traverser n'importe quoi, y compris le sable de l'autre nain… »

« Bon, prenons un autre cas de figure, alors. On est bien d'accord que contre Itachi, vous perdez ? »

« Ca dépend. »

« Vous êtes pas croyable ! Y a même pas eu de combat, la dernière fois, et vous avez passé des semaines à l'hôpital. »

« Parce que je ne connaissais pas l'adversaire… »

« Vous croyez vraiment à ce que vous dîtes ? »

« Okay, disons que tout seul, ce serait difficile. Mais avec Gai, j'ai mes chances. »

« Et alors, Gai contre Gaara ? »

« Gaara. Sans aucun doute. »

« Mais vous venez de dire que… »

« Je dérange ? »

Kakashi et Iruka se tournèrent tous les deux vers l'entrée de la salle des missions. Un jounin d'une quarantaine d'années les regardait, étonné.

« J'interromps quelque chose, peut-être ? »

Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Umino était à trois mètres de lui, derrière son bureau. Il croyait interrompre quoi, au juste ?

« Jama-san, vous êtes déjà de retour ? »

Iruka avait un franc sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il faisait signe à l'autre d'approcher. C'était la première fois qu'un ninja débarquait en salle des missions alors que Kakashi était là.

« La fin de votre mission n'était prévue que pour demain matin. », continua le chuunin.

« Oui, ça a été plus simple qu'on ne le pensait. »

« Plus simple ? C'était une mission de rang B, tout de même ! »

« Oh, vous savez… », reprit l'autre, en faisait un geste de dénégation de la main.

Kakashi croisa fermement les bras et se concentra de nouveau sur son rapport qu'il avait presque terminé. Le nouveau l'énervait avec sa fausse modestie.

« Et comment va votre petite dernière ? », demandait Iruka.

« Elle grandit ! J'espère qu'elle sera dans votre classe l'an prochain. Ça a réussi à ses grands frères. »

« On m'a dit que votre aîné pourrait bien participer à la prochaine session de l'examen chuunin. »

« Son sensei hésite encore. »

Kakashi releva discrètement la tête. Umino n'avait pas lâché son sourire depuis que l'autre était entré. Ils semblaient bien se connaître.

Le jounin venait de rendre son rapport et Iruka le dépliait pour le lire. Jama en avait profité pour se retourner et avait jeté un coup d'œil discret mais interrogatif sur Kakashi.

« Kakashi-san est justement en train de rédiger son propre rapport, avait alors expliqué Umino alors qu'on ne lui avait rien demandé. On en a profité pour boire un thé, est-ce que vous en voulez une tasse ? »

« C'est très gentil à vous mais il me tarde de rentrer chez moi. »

Kakashi s'était levé à ce moment-là. Il avait posé son rapport avec nonchalance sur le bureau d'Umino et ne lui avait pas laissé le loisir de dire quoi que ce soit. Il était juste sorti.

Dehors, la fraîcheur de la nuit ne le calma pas.

Il avait détesté qu'Iruka propose un thé à quelqu'un d'autre que lui.


	6. Contrariétés

**Titre :** _L'Arme et l'Outil_**  
Auteur : **Sigognac  
**Genre :** Romance (Yaoi)

**Rating :** M  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** C'est un Kakairu, donc relations amoureuses à venir entre deux beaux ninjas mâles : vous êtes prévenus !

**Note (bis) :** Jama est le jounin qui débarque dans le bureau d'Iruka alors qu'il discute avec Kakashi dans le chapitre précédent. Je le précise car il va de nouveau être question de lui ici. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Contrariétés**

Cela le travailla longtemps. Il y repensa à de nombreuses reprises et ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger. Vraiment, l'altruisme d'Umino, quand il était dirigé vers quelqu'un d'autre que lui, le dérangeait. Et les questions n'arrêtaient pas de se bousculer dans sa tête. Est-ce qu'Iruka était aussi patient et gentil avec tout le monde ? Est-ce que n'importe quel ninja débarquant un peu tard au bureau des missions avait le droit à son thé et à ses nouilles ? Et surtout, pourquoi, si c'était le cas, cela le contrariait-il autant ? Après tout, il connaissait à peine Umino. Il lui faisait juste un minimum la conversation pour avoir de la bouffe gratis… C'était pas comme s'ils entretenaient une quelconque relation. Ils ne se voyaient jamais en dehors de cette saleté de bureau, d'ailleurs.

« Tu veux que je te remplace ? »

Kakashi ne se retourna pas. Un corps lourd se souleva derrière lui et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. La nuit se fit un peu moins épaisse quand Asuma actionna son briquet pour allumer sa cigarette. Il expira doucement la fumée, savourant cette prise de nicotine indispensable pour lui.

« C'est à mon tour de veiller. Va dormir. »

Le cerveau de Kakashi était en ébullition ces derniers temps. Il dormait encore plus mal que d'habitude.

« Laisse tomber. Je me rendormirai pas de toute façon. Alors autant que t'en profites. »

L'autre haussa calmement les épaules.

« On va veiller à deux, apparemment. »

Un gémissement se fit entendre et les deux jounins se retournèrent de concert.

« Il va comment ? », interrogea Asuma.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, il dégustait. »

Asuma hocha doucement la tête et s'approcha du blessé.

« Genma ? Tu es réveillé ? »

L'autre ne répondit que par un grognement de douleur.

Asuma souleva délicatement son uniforme et examina le pansement qui recouvrait sa clavicule.

« Ça devrait tenir. Il s'en sortira. »

Ça ne faisait aucun doute pour Kakashi : Genma était un costaud.

Ils étaient coincés de toute manière. Ils devaient attendre le milieu de la nuit pour continuer leur périple. Avant, le risque de se faire remarquer était trop grand.

« Tu peux me tenir la lampe torche ? »

« Ça craint, la lampe torche. Tu veux qu'on se fasse repérer ou quoi ? »

« Si tu la tiens près du sol, y a aucun risque. »

Kakashi s'exécuta. Asuma avait l'épouvantable défaut d'avoir toujours raison.

Une fois éclairé, le fumeur put sortir parchemin et stylo et commença à écrire.

« Tu me demandes pas de t'éclairer simplement pour écrire ton rapport, j'espère ? »

« Bien sûr que si. Le règlement préconise d'écrire son rapport le plus tôt possible et de le rendre dès son retour au village. »

« J'emmerde le règlement. »

Asuma émit un léger bruit à côté de lui. Il venait de ricaner.

« Je peux savoir ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? »

« C'est rien, reprit l'autre mais Kakashi percevait le sourire dans sa voix. C'est juste que j'ai cru comprendre que tu accordais plus de crédit au règlement ces derniers temps. Je veux dire, depuis qu'Iruka-sensei te force à rédiger tes rapports devant lui… Comme un gosse qu'on aurait collé. »

Il savait ça comment, lui ? C'était cette punaise de Jama qui avait vendu la mèche ?

« Fais pas cette tête, tu sais, c'est pas si grave de respecter le règlement. Ça n'enlève rien à ta réputation de casse-couilles professionnel… »

« Trop aimable. »

« Et puis, Iruka-sensei, c'est pas n'importe qui. Y a pas grand monde qui lui résiste. »

« C'est-à-dire ? », interrogea Kakashi d'une voix un peu trop abrupte.

« Bah, tu sais bien. C'est quand même lui qui a dompté Naruto. »

« Naruto, bien sûr, Naruto… », souffla Kakashi, vaguement soulagé.

« Et puis, c'est quelqu'un d'assez obstiné et il vaut mieux s'en faire un ami plutôt qu'un ennemi. », poursuivit le fumeur.

« Donc vous êtes amis, tous les deux ? », ne put s'empêcher d'interroger le ninja copieur que sa propre curiosité étonnait.

« Non, pas vraiment, répondit Asuma, flegmatique. Enfin, je l'aime bien. Il venait souvent à la maison, quand j'étais plus jeune, pour voir mon paternel. Et pour toi, c'est un ami ? »

« Tu plaisantes ! C'est une vraie plaie, ce type ! »

Asuma eut un nouveau ricanement.

« Tu sais qu'il n'y aucun mal à bien aimer une personne ? »

« J'aime pas ce type. »

« Mais il te faut deux heures pour écrire un rapport dans son bureau… Je t'ai connu plus efficace. »

« Tout ça pour en venir où ? », reprit Kakashi, agressif.

« Nulle part. Je me parlais à moi-même à voix haute, en fait. Et je me disais que ce serait intéressant de voir ce que tu peux fabriquer avec Iruka-sensei quand tu viens rendre tes rapports… Je vais rester pour voir. »

Kakashi se sentit un peu pris au piège. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il était doté d'un caractère exécrable, surtout depuis Sasuke. Du coup, la plupart du temps, on ne lui refourguait que des missions solos. Mais là, on lui avait collé Genma et Asuma dans les pattes et il n'avait aucune envie de les voir débarquer avec lui en salle des missions. Il imaginait déjà Asuma discuter le bout de gras avec Iruka. Et l'autre se montrerait enchanté, évidemment, il lui ferait des grands sourires lumineux et ils parleraient de tout et de rien avec une aisance et une complicité parfaitement gerbantes. Hors de question qu'il assiste à ça. Peut-être même qu'Umino ferait une tournée de thé et de nouilles pour tout le monde comme la bonne poire qu'il était. Non, non, ce qui se passait en salle des missions avec Iruka ne regardait personne. Et Asuma n'avait pas à fourrer son gros nez là-dedans.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux. Si tu préfères me mater écrire un rapport plutôt que de passer la fin de ta nuit avec Kurenai. Libre à toi. »

Un nuage de fumée lui arriva en plein dans le nez. Asuma ne faisait ça que quand il voulait le titiller un peu.

« Intéressant, constata-t-il. Intéressant que tu utilises Kurenai ainsi. Elle est clairement un de mes points faibles. Or, on utilise les points faibles des autres que quand on est soi-même en difficulté. »

« Ca, c'est sûr que c'est pas ta connerie qui est en difficulté. »

« Attaque _ad hominem_ classique, tu es en pleine stratégie d'évitement, Kakashi… Si tu ne veux pas que je vienne, tu n'as qu'à le dire. »

Le jounin, coincé, secoua doucement la tête.

« On est dans un pays libre. Si ça t'éclate d'écouter les sermons soporifiques de l'autre pénible, c'est ton problème. »

« Okay. Alors, tout va bien. »

Asuma balança son mégot à quelques mètres de lui et continua de rédiger son rapport avec tranquillité. Kakashi, lui, bouillonnait de l'intérieur et le pire, c'est qu'il ignorait toujours pourquoi.

**~/~/~**

Kakashi avait fait preuve par la suite d'une mauvaise volonté évidente. Il avait laissé Asuma se charger de Genma sans jamais proposer de l'aider. L'autre avait une allure de colosse, autant que ça serve à quelque chose. Genma n'était pas en état de marcher seul et Kakashi avait dû le bâillonner pour que ses gémissements de douleur ne les fassent pas repérer. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au village, Genma était au bord de l'inconscience tant la souffrance l'avait épuisé.

Kakashi, un peu devant, prit la direction de la salle des missions et chaque pas semblait rajouter du poids sur ses épaules. Il appréhendait vraiment de se retrouver face à Umino avec ses deux acolytes.

« Kakashi ? »

Le jounin se retourna pour dévisager Asuma. Ce dernier fouilla dans sa sacoche pour en sortir un rouleau.

« Tiens, c'est mon rapport. Tu le confieras à Iruka-sensei. »

« Mais tu ne… », commença Kakashi.

« Genma a besoin de soins et il est incapable d'écrire un quelconque rapport. Mieux vaut que je l'amène à l'hôpital tout de suite. »

Il réajusta le bras du blessé sur son épaule.

« J'ai jamais eu l'intention de venir de toute façon, c'était juste pour t'embêter un peu. Puisque ça t'embête que je vienne… J'en suis certain. »

Kakashi aurait bien objecté mais Asuma ne semblait pas vouloir lui en laisser placer une.

« Salue Iruka pour moi. Je l'aime bien. »

Le jounin sauta sur un toit sans laisser l'autre rien ajouter. Et Kakashi se sentit étrangement libéré.

**~/~/~**

« Où sont Asuma et Genma ? », interrogea Iruka, paniqué.

Il fixa Kakashi avant de vérifier le registre qu'il avait sur son bureau.

« Ils devraient être avec vous. »

« Relax, répondit le jounin. Asuma a accompagné Genma à l'hôpital. Il s'est blessé à l'épaule. »

« Mais c'est terrible ! C'est grave ? Ça va aller pour lui ? »

« Mais oui, mais oui. C'est trois fois rien. Dès que Shizune lui aura mis le grappin dessus, ça ira tout seul. »

Il ne voulait pas paraître indifférent au sort de son compagnon mais il était un peu vexé qu'Umino se désintéresse de lui au profit de ses camarades.

« Vous comprendrez qu'il faudra attendre un peu pour le rapport de Genma mais Asuma a eu le temps d'écrire le sien. »

Kakashi tendit le document au chuunin qui le réceptionna avec le sourire.

« Asuma est quelqu'un de si sérieux et ses rapports sont toujours parfaitement écrits. »

Le jounin souleva un sourcil suspicieux alors qu'Iruka commençait la lecture du dit rapport.

« Comment ça, 'parfaitement écrits' ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? »

Iruka leva distraitement les yeux de sa lecture.

« Oh, vous savez, la clarté, la langue, l'exactitude du propos… Certains me rendent de véritables torchons. »

« Comme qui ? »

Inexplicablement, il se sentait visé. Fallait dire que l'écriture des rapports était loin d'être sa spécialité…

« Personne en particulier, voyons… Vous êtes un peu bizarre, ce soir… C'est la blessure de Genma qui vous a remué ? »

Absolument pas.

« C'est ça. »

Iruka reprit sa lecture en arborant un air concentré et Kakashi se sentit un peu seul et pathétique. Il alla par pur automatisme s'asseoir à la place où il écrivait habituellement ses rapports en saisissant papier et stylo au passage.

Comment Asuma pouvait-il « parfaitement » écrire sur la mission qu'ils venaient de terminer ? Il avait « parfaitement » décrit la bagarre avec les ninjas d'Otto ? Il avait « parfaitement » expliqué la blessure de Genma ? Il avait « parfaitement » retranscrit la bordée de jurons qu'il avait sortie quand on l'avait soigné à la v'là comme je te pousse ?

Quelle connerie ! On ne pouvait pas « parfaitement » écrire un rapport, c'était absurde.

Mais, imperceptiblement, Kakashi s'était mis à chercher une phrase d'accroche pour débuter son récit, il reformula plusieurs fois les premières lignes de son rapport dans sa tête et chercha même à caser quelques figures de style. Ouais, les figures de style, ça faisait toujours bien.

Il lui fallut un moment pour s'apercevoir qu'Iruka avait terminé la lecture de son rapport et le regardait, incrédule. Il était en plein milieu de l'écriture d'une phrase quand il releva la tête et accrocha le regard éberlué du chuunin.

« Quoi ? »

« Non, rien. C'est juste que je suis un peu ému. Vous êtes en train d'écrire votre rapport sans que j'ai eu à vous le demander. J'ai même pas eu à crier ou à vous acheter avec un bol de nouilles… »

« Je vais en avoir un quand même, j'espère ? Je crève la dalle. »

Iruka eut un petit rire et acquiesça de la tête. Il commença à s'affairer alors que Kakashi peaufinait les dernières lignes de son rapport en se demandant si l'expression « pisser le sang » était bien une hyperbole.

Lorsque la tasse de thé arriva, il accorda un regard satisfait à Iruka et tendit son rapport terminé.

« Vous m'en direz des nouvelles. », affirma-t-il, sûr de la qualité de sa prose.

Umino haussa d'abord les sourcils puis accepta finalement le rapport du jounin sans poser de questions.

« J'ai bien mérité mes nouilles, je crois. Je pense que vous en conviendrez. »

L'autre eut un sourire en coin.

« Vous êtes surprenant, ce soir. »

Kakashi considéra qu'il s'agissait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, d'un compliment.

Son plat lui fut servi et Umino retourna derrière son bureau travailler. Kakashi remarqua un peu tard que c'était la première fois qu'il restait en salle des missions alors que son rapport avait déjà été rendu. Heureusement, ça ne sembla pas heurter Umino plus que ça.

Le regard de Kakashi oscillait entre ses nouilles et le chuunin. Il avait envie qu'Iruka lui parle. Est-ce qu'il perdait tout intérêt pour lui une fois qu'il avait terminé de rédiger ses rapports ?

« Vous le connaissez bien, ce Jama ? »

Umino releva, de son imposant dossier, une figure un peu interloquée.

« Pardon ? »

« Le type, la dernière fois, c'était pas Jama qu'il s'appelait ? »

« Si, si, il s'appelle comme ça. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Et ? »

Umino sembla hésiter une seconde. Il ne voyait clairement pas où Kakashi voulait en venir.

« Et c'est surtout une connaissance, j'ai eu ses enfants dans ma classe. »

« C'est pas un ami, alors. Pourtant, vous aviez l'air content de le voir… »

Umino observa un nouveau silence gêné avant de répondre.

« C'est un parent d'élève et, croyez-moi, il vaut mieux se mettre les parents d'élèves dans la poche. C'est une règle de survie dans le monde de l'enseignement. »

La gentillesse d'Umino pouvait donc être intéressée.

« Je ne suis pas parent d'élève. », fit remarquer Kakashi.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Iruka.

« Et ? Je vous ai quand même mis dans ma poche, c'est ça ? »

La tête de Kakashi connut un léger recul alors qu'il sentait son visage s'échauffer.

« N'importe quoi. Vous avez une manière d'interpréter ce que je dis… »

Iruka mit une main sous son menton, délaissant son travail.

« Vous savez, estima-t-il, on dirait presque… on dirait presque que vous êtes jaloux. »

Le soubresaut fut cette fois complet, Kakashi en tomba presque de sa chaise.

« Okay, fit-il en se relevant, on arrête de délirer. Je vais y aller, je crois. »

Umino eut un petit ricanement et secoua la tête tout en reprenant sa lecture.

Une fois dans le couloir, Kakashi grommela pour lui-même : Umino l'avait rarement énervé comme ça…

La scène se répétait encore dans son esprit alors qu'il courait sur les toits de Konoha et d'un coup, il s'arrêta net, réalisant.

Putain, c'était vrai qu'il était jaloux.


	7. Grangène et pansement

**Titre :** _L'Arme et l'Outil_**  
Auteur : **Sigognac  
**Genre :** Romance (Yaoi)

**Rating :** M  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** C'est un Kakairu, donc relations amoureuses à venir entre deux beaux ninjas mâles : vous êtes prévenus !

**Note (bis) :** Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! Je suis si contente, c'est bien simple, à chaque commentaire, je plane ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Gangrène et pansement**

Kakashi passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait du sang séché partout. Il soupira fortement avant de s'accroupir pour faire plus franchement face à son adversaire.

« Je vois bien à ton regard que tu sais qui je suis et tu dois aussi savoir de quoi je suis capable. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne me force pas à te faire du mal. »

Le ninja d'Ame était terrifié mais il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas le montrer. Un crachat arriva auprès des pieds de Kakashi.

« Dis-moi simplement combien ils sont et quand ils doivent attaquer. Ensuite, je te tuerai vite et je ferai disparaître ton corps. Ils ne sauront peut-être même jamais que tu as parlé. »

« Va chier. »

Le jounin joignit ses mains sous son nez. Et dire que sur le papier, c'était une simple mission de rang B… Ses oreilles avaient traîné au bon endroit et au bon moment et il avait appris qu'une attaque contre Suna était prévue prochainement mais il lui fallait plus d'informations avant de lancer l'alerte. L'alliance avec le Pays du Vent était encore toute fraiche et c'était une occasion inespérée de consolider les rapports cordiaux entre les deux pays. Mais s'il criait au loup pour rien, la réaction du Kazekage pourrait être glaciale, voire même agressive et Konoha n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment…

Sa raison lui dictait de torturer ce type. Il sentait que l'autre n'aurait pas les couilles de résister longtemps. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'est qu'il pouvait assez facilement se faire balader. L'autre pouvait lui raconter n'importe quoi sous la douleur et il n'aurait aucun moyen de vérifier ses dires. Il ne voyait qu'une seule échappatoire pour se sortir de cette situation et cela lui déplaisait fortement. Heureusement, il n'avait quasiment pas dépensé de chakra dans ses combats précédents. S'il survivait, cela lui ferait un bon entraînement, c'était ce qu'il fallait se dire.

Il soupira encore, saisissant le ninja d'Ame par la nuque. Ce dernier haletait, transpirant la peur.

« Inspire un bon coup, ça t'aidera un peu. »

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui. Résigné, il souleva son bandeau frontal. Son sharingan tourbillonna et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour sonder l'esprit de son adversaire même si cela avait duré une éternité dans l'autre dimension.

Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Kakashi pour se remettre. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait son sharigan de la sorte et il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à le faire. Les images qui lui venaient lui donnaient une sorte de nausée, tout était trop rapide. Mais il avait ce qu'il voulait et c'était ce qui comptait. Il devait se mettre en mode automatique, ne plus penser à rien jusqu'à son retour au village. Il se remit difficilement sur pied et examina le ninja d'Ame. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et les pupilles complètement dilatées. Il était dans une sorte de coma dont il ne sortirait jamais. Traumatisé.

Au point où il en était, il lui rendait presque service. Kakashi lui brisa la nuque. Il n'avait pas la force de se débarrasser du corps. Il n'avait plus la force de grand-chose, à vrai dire. Il avait pris soin d'amener le ninja dans un coin reculé, il leur faudrait du temps pour le retrouver. Ça suffirait.

Il fallait juste qu'il court maintenant. Et surtout, il ne devait pas penser. Il aurait tout le temps de se torturer mentalement plus tard. Là, il devait juste courir.

Et il courut.

**~/~/~**

Il lui fallut un temps fou pour rentrer. Du moins, il en eut l'impression. Son esprit était comme cotonneux et il ne devait son retour au village qu'à son instinct de survie. Selon toute cohérence, il aurait dû foncer au bureau du Hokage mais ses jambes le conduisirent jusqu'en salle des missions, jusqu'à Iruka-sensei. Il avait besoin de lui, il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi.

Il renversa tout en entrant et Iruka comprit en un quart de seconde qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Il bondit de son siège et aida Kakashi, déboussolé, à s'asseoir. Il attrapa son visage entre ses mains et lui adressa un regard presque suppliant.

Kakashi le scruta quelques secondes. Son visage crispé et inquiet lui faisait du bien, il savait qu'il était en terrain ami et qu'il pouvait avoir une confiance totale en Iruka.

« Le Hokage, balbutia-t-il, il faut le prévenir. Tout de suite. »

« Le prévenir de quoi ? Prenez votre temps. »

« Une attaque sur Suna, dans cinq jours, trois bataillons d'Ame. »

Le chuunin prenait note mentalement.

« Autre chose ? »

« Ils attaqueront par le nord, par le Mont Shiro. »

Iruka acquiesça fermement de la tête, comprenant les répercussions de telles informations.

« Je reviens immédiatement. Est-ce que ça va aller ? »

Kakashi fit un vague geste de la main. Il survivrait, comme à chaque fois. Et il le regrettait presque.

Sa main fut furtivement serrée par celle du chuunin et il se focalisa sur la chaleur de la peau d'Iruka. Il fallait qu'il pense à ça et à rien d'autre. Il fallait qu'il oublie le plus longtemps possible.

Il entendit les pas désordonnés du chuunin qui s'éloignait et il se sentit terriblement abandonné, seul et vraiment très mal. Il bascula la tête en arrière et expira à rythme régulier. Ne pas penser, bordel, ne pas penser.

La porte se rouvrit bientôt et Kakashi redressa la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Iruka accroupi.

« Que… », commença le jounin.

« J'ai croisé Ibiki en sortant, expliqua immédiatement le professeur. Il va transmettre, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

L'œil de Kakashi traduisait la surprise. Pourquoi… ?

« L'important, reprit Iruka, c'est que je vous amène à l'hôpital. »

Il chercha à soulever Kakashi par les aisselles mais ce dernier se débattit.

« Ça ne sert à rien. Je sais très bien ce que j'ai et ils ne pourront pas m'aider. »

« Manque de chakra ? »

« Si y avait que ça… »

Il respira encore et bascula en avant pour refréner un nouveau flot d'images. Il ne comprit qu'il avait crié que quand il entendit le son de sa propre voix.

« Il s'est passé quoi, au juste ? »

La question du chuunin était pleine d'inquiétude contenue et Kakashi pensa que quitte à se retrouver en position de faiblesse devant quelqu'un, autant que ce soit Iruka-sensei.

Il fallait qu'il réponde aux interrogations du jeune homme, qu'il se focalise sur autre chose que ce qu'il avait dans la tête.

« Je… je m'entraîne pour améliorer ma maîtrise du sharingan et sa capacité à lire dans les esprits. »

« Vous avez lu dans l'esprit de quelqu'un ? Et c'est comme ça que vous avez su pour l'attaque ? »

Kakashi opina tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il ferma les yeux un instant et de nouvelles images l'assaillirent. Il les rouvrit immédiatement, écœuré.

« Ça n'a pas bien marché. Je n'ai pas réussi à sélectionner l'information que je voulais. »

« Je ne comprends pas. L'information, vous venez de me la donner. »

« Oh, lâcha Kakashi, dépité et respirant encore plus fort, si vous saviez le nombre d'informations que je pourrais vous donner. Il avait un fils qu'il ne voyait jamais et il détestait les oranges. Il était amoureux d'une de ses camarades de classe mais il n'a jamais osé lui dire. Je sais absolument tout de ce type ! Il avait trente-deux ans, vous vous rendez compte ? »

Iruka secoua doucement la tête. Non, il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte.

« Quand je lis dans un esprit, je rentre dans une autre dimension où la notion du temps est différente de la nôtre. Mais je n'avais aucun contrôle sur ce que je voyais alors, j'ai dû revivre trente-deux années de souvenirs pour pouvoir récupérer la bonne information. Ça a duré si longtemps. »

Sans même y prêter attention, Iruka avait saisi les épaules du jounin et son regard était l'expression de la compassion la plus pure.

« Je suis désolé. »

« A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je vois ses souvenirs. A lui. Et vous savez le pire ? Il était complètement nul comme ninja mais… mais… sa vie était foutrement plus heureuse que la mienne. »

La peine était visible sur le visage d'Iruka alors que sa main tapotait maintenant l'omoplate du jounin.

« En même temps, reprit Kakashi, je crois qu'un veau à l'abattoir aurait encore une vie plus heureuse que la mienne… »

Il se frappa le front avec violence.

« Comme si je n'avais pas assez de souvenirs pourris… Il faut que je me rajoute ceux des autres ! »

Il fixa Iruka. Le chuunin, le visage peiné, restait muet. Kakashi savait bien pourquoi. Il ne savait simplement pas quoi lui dire. Alors il se contentait de le regarder avec impuissance et de compatir. Comme son père avait fait après la mort de sa mère, comme son sensei après Obito, comme le Troisième après Kyuubi, comme Tsunade après Sasuke. Comment sa vie ne pouvait-elle se résumer qu'à un amoncellement de merdes, comme ça ? Qu'avait-il fait, au juste, pour mériter ça ?

« Je vais vous faire un thé. Ça vous fera du bien. »

Kakashi ne pouvait pas supporter d'entendre une telle ineptie, il explosa.

« Mais vous avez écouté ce que je viens de vous dire ? Vous avez compris ce que je suis en train de vivre ? Mon âme est complètement gangrénée de l'intérieur et tout ce que vous me proposez, c'est de mettre un pansement dessus ? Vous croyez que vous m'aidez, là, franchement ? »

Iruka se recula, vaguement effrayé.

« Pardon, je… C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre… »

Kakashi secoua frénétiquement la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait. Il était tellement mal. Ses mains tremblaient d'énervement et de pression contenue : un contrecoup de la montée d'adrénaline, probablement. Il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine dans l'espoir de se reprendre.

Iruka se rapprocha timidement et ses bras chauds l'entourèrent bientôt. Kakashi sentait ses cheveux contre la gorge du chuunin et la chaleur de son corps qui l'envahissait progressivement. Le malaise était toujours là mais son organisme se détendait peu à peu dans le silence paisible de la salle des missions. Il était à la maison, en sécurité. Seul le bruit de sa propre respiration troublait l'atmosphère sereine du lieu et elle se ralentissait de plus en plus. Son cœur se calmait, se calant sur le rythme tranquille de celui du chuunin.

Il se concentra uniquement sur la chaleur d'Iruka et chercha à ne plus penser, à oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

« Pourquoi, hasarda finalement Iruka tout en maintenant son étreinte, pourquoi vous êtes venu ici ? C'est le Hokage que vous auriez dû aller trouver… »

Cette question ennuyait Kakashi. Il n'avait aucune envie d'y répondre. Il ignorait pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Son corps en avait décidé ainsi, voilà tout.

Mais il comprit très vite qu'Iruka se parlait en fait à lui-même, comme s'il était en train de réaliser quelque chose.

Le chuunin se baissa bientôt pour observer son visage.

« Ça vous aide ce que je suis en train de faire, apparemment. Vous semblez plus calme. »

Kakashi ne comprenait pas : où Iruka voulait-il en venir ?

« Ce dont vous avez besoin, poursuivit l'autre, c'est d'oublier. Je peux gérer ça. »

Le ton du chuunin était soudainement très froid et Kakashi y discerna une sorte de résignation.

« Gérer quoi ? », interrogea-t-il, vaguement craintif.

Iruka ne répondit pas. Il alla jusqu'à la porte et la ferma doucement à clé.

« Ils sont en plein branle-bas le combat là-haut et j'ai dit à Ibiki que je vous amenais à l'hôpital alors ils ne devraient pas nous chercher tout de suite. »

Le jounin regardait l'autre faire sans comprendre.

« Ce qu'il vous faut, c'est un autre souvenir, ça vous permettra d'oublier. »

Il réajusta fébrilement sa couette.

« Je peux gérer ça. »

C'était comme si le chuunin cherchait à se convaincre lui-même. Kakashi ignorait toujours ce qu'il se passait mais il pensa avec agacement qu'il préférait quand Iruka le serrait silencieusement dans ses bras.

« Mais gérer quoi, à la fin ? »

Iruka ne sembla pas vouloir l'entendre. Il se tenait droit comme un i à quelques mètres de lui et d'un geste quasi-militaire, il ôta sa veste et la plia consciencieusement sur une chaise.

Kakashi en resta d'abord muet d'étonnement mais fut pris d'un hoquet de surprise quand le jeune homme enleva également son chandail et commença à dégrafer son pantalon.

« Mais vous me faites quoi, là, exactement ? »

Le chuunin resta parfaitement imperturbable et lança un regard froid à son vis-à-vis.

« Je combats la gangrène. »

Le pantalon se retrouva par terre et fut récupéré pour être rangé auprès des autres vêtements du jeune homme. Iruka ne portait plus que T-shirt et caleçon, les sandales ayant été balancées en même temps que le pantalon. Kakashi, qui commençait à comprendre, se surprit à examiner les cuisses musclées et bronzées qui lui faisaient face.

« Si vous êtes en train de faire ce que je pense, vous êtes gravement atteint, mon vieux. »

« Oh, répartit l'autre, d'une voix glaciale, vous ne venez que pendant mes heures de service, vous êtes jaloux quand je parle avec d'autres personnes et vous aimez que je vous câline mais, à part ça, c'est moi qui suis atteint ? »

L'exactitude de ces observations sauta subitement aux yeux de Kakashi et il se sentit pris en faute. Tout ce que disait l'autre était vrai et il remarqua surtout autre chose : il ne se levait pas. Il restait d'une impressionnante mollesse alors que le chuunin se déshabillait devant lui. Parce que, quelque part, cela l'intéressait. Et déjà, les souvenirs de sa victime d'Ame s'estompaient face au corps à moitié découvert d'Iruka.

Ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant et Iruka marqua un temps d'arrêt. Ils se fixèrent et Kakashi sut que c'était le moment. Le moment de choisir. Il pouvait encore reculer, se lever et partir. Iruka ne le retiendrait pas. Il mettrait un terme à cette affligeante mascarade et pourrait se foutre de la tronche du chuunin jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Mais il ne bougea pas.

Et Iruka enleva son caleçon.


	8. L'Après

**Titre :** _L'Arme et l'Outil_**  
Auteur : **Sigognac  
**Genre :** Romance (Yaoi)

**Rating :** M  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** C'est un Kakairu, autrement dit relations sexuelles / amoureuses entre deux beaux ninjas mâles : vous êtes prévenus !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : L'après**

La jouissance l'acheva.

Il s'écroula par terre, se demandant comment ses jambes étaient parvenues à le porter pendant qu'il baisait Iruka-sensei.

Ouais, il l'avait baisé, y avait pas d'autre mot. L'autre s'était offert comme un vulgaire morceau de viande et il s'était jeté dessus, affamé.

Ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot. Iruka avait gardé son T-shirt et s'était mis en « position ». Raide comme un piquet, il s'était penché en avant, ses mains agrippant le bord de son bureau et Kakashi n'avait plus eu qu'à se servir. Il avait profité de la peau chaude et douce, avait enfoui son visage dans la nuque bronzée et passé les mains sous le T-shirt. L'autre s'était parfaitement laissé faire, refusant simplement d'être caressé trop intimement. Kakashi avait ouvert son pantalon et le cul rebondi du petit professeur avait largement suffi à l'exciter. Il n'avait rien trouvé en guise de lubrifiant si ce n'est l'eau froide qui aurait dû servir à faire le thé. Iruka était serré comme une vierge et il avait aimé ça. L'idée que ce soit la première fois qu'il couche avec un homme l'avait effleuré mais il avait préféré ne pas y penser. Il ne voulait plus réfléchir, il voulait simplement oublier. Oublier en Iruka-sensei.

Quand il était entré en lui, le chuunin avait gémi faiblement et s'était encore plus crispé mais il n'avait pas fait un geste pour l'arrêter. A ce stade, il apparut clairement à Kakashi qu'Iruka ne comptait tirer aucun plaisir de la situation alors, il n'avait plus pensé qu'à lui, à son excitation, à son désir, au plaisir qu'il ressentait à chaque déhanchement et qui montait progressivement en lui. Cela ne dura pas très longtemps, d'ailleurs : il n'avait aucune raison de se retenir. Iruka se cramponnait à son bureau comme à une bouée de sauvetage et respirait de plus en plus fort, c'était évident qu'il ne désirait pas que ça s'éternise. Alors Kakashi avait rapidement perdu le contrôle, laissant son corps parler pour lui. Après s'être libéré, il s'effondra contre le dos à moitié découvert du chuunin. Leurs deux poitrines se soulevaient de concert et Kakashi avait serré le corps de l'autre contre lui pour profiter encore de sa chaleur.

« Fini ? »

C'était une question purement rhétorique. Kakashi avait gémi au moment de l'orgasme et ses jambes avaient dangereusement flageolé. Même un novice en sexe aurait compris qu'il avait joui.

En fait, Iruka ne posait pas une question, il donnait un ordre, celui de dégager. Alors, Kakashi avait tenté de se retirer en douceur et s'était écroulé, à même le sol.

Leurs deux respirations étaient toujours erratiques mais Iruka ne prit pas le temps de se remettre. Il s'étala encore un peu plus sur son bureau jusqu'à atteindre un de ses tiroirs et à en sortir un paquet de mouchoirs. Kakashi ne le quittait pas des yeux, il était un peu subjugué par cet homme. D'où il était, il voyait parfaitement l'arrière-train souillé que le chuunin s'apprêtait à nettoyer. Et il aimait ce qu'il regardait.

« Retournez-vous. »

La voix était sèche et autoritaire. Iruka avait repris son rôle de prof et Kakashi n'était plus qu'un sale gosse dont on voudrait se débarrasser. Le jounin s'exécuta docilement mais de dos, il pouvait toujours entendre la respiration trop forte d'Iruka-sensei, qui restait commune à la sienne, et le bruit du mouchoir qu'il frottait énergiquement contre sa peau. Bientôt, le tintement caractéristique d'une ceinture se fit entendre et Kakashi comprit que l'autre se rhabillait.

Il attendit encore un peu avant de s'autoriser à se retourner. Iruka avait un air sévère qu'il n'avait plus arboré en sa présence depuis longtemps. Il était en train de se recoiffer comme pour supprimer toute trace de ce qui venait d'avoir lieu.

« Vous auriez pu vous rhabiller aussi. »

Kakashi n'avait enlevé aucun de ses vêtements. Il portait toujours l'uniforme de jounin qu'Iruka lui avait dégoté, autrefois. Bien sûr, le professeur faisait référence à son pantalon largement ouvert sur son bas-ventre mais il fallait qu'il se lève pour le refermer correctement et il n'avait pas envie. Il était encore dans l'après, son corps et son esprit baignant dans un engourdissement agréable, une sorte de paix qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis longtemps. Ça faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas baisé.

« Allez ! N'importe qui peut essayer d'entrer. Dépêchez-vous ! », grogna Iruka, exaspéré par sa mollesse.

Après ce qu'il venait de se passer, Kakashi se sentait forcé d'obéir. Il se leva lentement et referma sa braguette.

« Vous devriez rentrer chez vous et vous reposer. Ils enverront probablement quelqu'un pour avoir un rapport plus détaillé. »

Le jounin opina de la tête et Iruka se dirigea à pas rapides vers la porte d'entrée qu'il déverrouilla. Le message était très clair : il lui demandait une nouvelle fois de dégager.

« Et c'est tout ? », ne put s'empêcher de questionner le jounin.

« C'est tout. », répondit l'autre fermement.

« On ne parle pas de ce qui vient de se passer, alors ? »

« Il ne s'est rien passé. »

Ah, le déni, c'était comme ça qu'il le prenait.

« C'est vous qui avez proposé… », fit remarquer Kakashi.

« Je sais. »

« Il n'y a aucun problème entre nous, alors ? »

« Aucun. »

Iruka tenait la poignée de la porte, grande ouverte, mais Kakashi ne voulait pas quitter le chuunin comme ça.

« Iruka, parlons-en. »

Le chuunin renifla fortement tout en baissant la tête pour fixer le sol des yeux.

« Je crois que j'ai déjà donné beaucoup de ma personne, ce soir. Et maintenant, j'aimerais simplement être seul. Est-ce vraiment trop demandé ? »

Kakashi était terrifié à l'idée qu'Iruka lui en veuille, il voulait mettre les choses au clair avant de partir, demander pardon, même, si c'était ce que l'autre voulait. Mais s'il insistait encore pour rester, il savait qu'il ne ferait que se mettre un peu plus le chuunin à dos et ça, il ne le souhaitait pas. Alors, encore une fois, il se montra obéissant mais quand la porte claqua derrière lui, il se sentit rongé de l'intérieur.

**~/~/~**

Il ne savait même pas comment il était rentré chez lui. Il comprit qu'il était arrivé quand la porte de son appartement se referma derrière lui. Cela lui rappela douloureusement une autre porte qu'on lui avait claquée au nez, ce soir. Il se défit de son attirail en balançant shuriken et kunai par terre et s'écroula lui-même contre un mur. Ramenant ses genoux contre lui, il était resté longtemps immobile.

Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte qu'il avait faim et réalisa, amer, qu'il n'avait pas eu sa ration de nouilles habituelle. La simple idée d'avaler autre chose que les nouilles d'Iruka-sensei le dissuada de se préparer quelque chose. Il bascula sa tête en arrière et resta encore longtemps prostré dans l'obscurité de son appartement silencieux.

Il se demanda s'il devait se laver ou pas. Il se lavait toujours, normalement, quand il rentrait de mission. La plupart du temps, c'était même la première chose qu'il faisait. Mais là, c'était différent. Il abaissa son masque et suréleva le col de son T-shirt : il sentait Iruka-sensei. Enfin, le gel douche d'Iruka-sensei, un truc chimique et bon marché qu'il aurait dénigré en temps normal. Mais, rien n'avait été normal, ce soir, et il aimait l'odeur d'Iruka-sensei. Tout comme il aimait se sentir sale et collant au niveau de l'entre-jambe. C'était une preuve que ce qui venait de se passer était réel. Et qu'il était aussi un grand dégueulasse, un dépravé de la pire espèce… Un vrai connard.

Est-ce qu'Iruka-sensei allait lui en vouloir ? Il pensa un instant à lui acheter des fleurs avant de réaliser à quel point cette idée était ridicule. Iruka-sensei n'était pas une gonzesse. Il était même sacrément couillu pour avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait.

L'enfoiré dans l'histoire, c'était lui.

« Kakashi ? »

La tête du jounin se redressa et il fut sur pied en un instant. Cela lui fut tout de même suffisant pour analyser la voix qui l'appelait à travers la cloison de la porte et être sûr que ce n'était pas celle d'Iruka. Pourquoi le chuunin se serait-il abaissé à venir le voir, de toute façon ?

Des coups de brute furent bientôt portés contre sa porte.

« Kakashi ? Tu es là ? Ouvre ! »

Le jounin réajusta son masque et d'un geste mou, il fit entrer Izumo dans son antre.

Les traits du chuunin étaient admiratifs alors qu'un franc sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

« Mais bordel, t'es un vraie bête ! »

C'était dit comme un compliment mais Kakashi pensa immédiatement qu'une telle affirmation pouvait avoir plusieurs significations. Surtout ce soir.

Izumo n'attendit pas que l'autre le lui propose pour allumer une lampe et s'asseoir sur le divan, sortant parchemin et stylo sur la table basse.

« Okay, raconte tout à papa. »

Le jounin se garda bien de tout lui raconter et minimisa même la fatigue qu'il ressentait et sa maîtrise encore imparfaite du sharingan. Izumo n'était pas du genre à remettre en question ce qu'on lui racontait, de toute façon. Il n'était pas très pointilleux, contrairement à d'autres…

Quand le chuunin se leva pour partir, Kakashi l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

« Tu ramènes ça en salle des missions ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait naturel.

Izumo fronça légèrement ses sourcils.

« Oh là, non ! Maintenant qu'on a réveillé Tsunade, tu penses bien qu'elle veut qu'on lui remette ton rapport en mains propres. Elle part demain matin pour Suna et tu l'y rejoindras dès que tu seras de nouveau d'attaque. Elle trouve de bon ton de les aider à massacrer les ennemis qu'on a débusqués grâce à toi. »

« On sera parti longtemps ? », s'informa encore le jounin.

« J'en sais rien, moi. Deux-trois semaines. T'occupe pas de ça pour l'instant. Va plutôt te pieuter, vieux, t'as une sale gueule. Enfin, de ce que je peux en voir, bien sûr ! »

Izumo eut un de ses gros rires habituels et disparut dans la rue.

Kakashi alla se coucher tout habillé, dans l'uniforme qu'Iruka-sensei lui avait donné et qui sentait maintenant son odeur.

Il ne réalisa que le lendemain matin qu'il ne pensait plus du tout au ninja d'Ame.


	9. Attente

**Titre :** _L'Arme et l'Outil_**  
Auteur : **Sigognac  
**Genre :** Romance (Yaoi)

**Rating :** M  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** C'est un Kakairu, autrement dit relations sexuelles / amoureuses entre deux beaux ninjas mâles : vous êtes prévenus !

* * *

Bon, allez, je le dis : c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ! Ça me ferait plaisir, en rentrant du boulot ce soir (trèèès tard) d'avoir eu plein de reviews en cadeau ! Plus généralement, merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews reçues ces derniers temps, elles illuminent mes journées !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Attente  
**

Le voyage à Suna fut un cauchemar.

Kakashi avait toujours détesté ce pays, de toute façon, et espérait ne plus jamais avoir à y remettre les pieds. Il y faisait une chaleur à crever et la température s'avérait encore plus étouffante quand on portait continuellement un masque sur le visage.

Il avait espéré devoir retourner en salle de mission avant de partir mais on s'était obstiné à faire preuve de sollicitude avec lui. Un brave chuunin était donc venu lui remettre son ordre de mission chez lui en mains propres et en avait profité pour le féliciter pour ses dernières performances. Ce genre de congratulations l'énervait au plus haut point. Personne ne semblait se rendre compte des sacrifices qu'avait impliqué sa réussite et tout le monde le considérait comme un héros alors qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi monstrueux.

Il pensait à Iruka constamment. Il revoyait son visage souriant ou inquiet et se demandait si, un jour, le jeune homme se conduirait de nouveau ainsi avec lui. Leur dernière entrevue, évidemment, lui revenait plus particulièrement en mémoire. Il se revoyait prendre son pied avec Iruka-sensei.

Il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une romance, que ça n'avait été que du sexe dans ce qu'il avait de plus froid et d'impersonnel. On ne pouvait même pas dire qu'Iruka était un bon coup. D'ailleurs, lui-même avait été complètement nul.

Il savait qu'Iruka-sensei avait dû vivre tout cela comme une épreuve, qu'il avait probablement ressenti douleur et dégoût. Peut-être qu'il n'était même pas gay.

Il savait que le chuunin était resté raide et quasiment silencieux pendant qu'il le sautait et qu'en toute objectivité, ce qui s'était passé ne pouvait être considéré que comme un regrettable accident.

Et pourtant…

Pourtant, Kakashi chérissait ce souvenir. Et il le modifiait, il niait la vérité glauque pour une version plus jolie. Une version où Iruka se déhanchait, l'appelait du regard et de la voix, participait activement à l'étreinte. Une version où ils seraient restés longtemps couchés l'un sur l'autre, où ils se seraient bien moqué que quelqu'un puisse entrer. Leur union leur serait apparue comme quelque chose de sain, de beau et de naturel et pourquoi pas… Comme le début d'une histoire qui méritait d'être continuée.

C'était toujours à cet instant que le fil de ses pensées s'arrêtait et que Kakashi se maudissait copieusement. Il savait que ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas bien, qu'il avait probablement gâté à jamais la gentillesse naturelle d'un jeune homme.

Oui, il savait tout ça. Il savait qu'il aurait dû éprouver du remords mais en son for intérieur, il ne rêvait que de recommencer.

**~/~/~**

Sa prestation à Suna fut des plus médiocres. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être là. Il s'était déjà tapé tout le boulot pour avoir les informations sur l'offensive ennemie et voilà qu'en plus il devait participer à la contre-attaque. Il fit le travail, sans plus, au grand dam de Tsunade. Il savait bien que cette dernière ne s'était pas déplacée par pure bonté d'âme jusqu'à Suna mais nourrissait également des projets politiques. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était en mettre plein la vue aux voisins pour prouver que Konoha était un allié de poids. Et Kakashi, en tant que meilleur jounin du village, était censé épater la galerie. Or, il n'avait pas été meilleur que d'autres, n'ayant recours au sharingan qu'avec prudence. Il avait quand même utilisé les Mille Oiseaux, ce qui faisait toujours son petit effet, mais personne ne s'était prosterné devant son immense talent pour autant.

En même temps, lui, ce qu'il en pensait… Mais tout le monde s'en foutait bien de ce qu'il pensait, il était simplement là pour faire joli. Trois semaines loin d'Iruka-sensei pour faire joli…

L'attaque par Ame fut finalement un échec cuisant, voire même un véritable massacre. Kakashi était persuadé que même sans son intervention, les troupes de Gaara s'en seraient très bien sorties. Après s'être joyeusement bastonnés quatre jours durant, Ame cria pitié et signa une reddition qui permettait à Suna de s'en mettre plein les fouilles. Cette victoire écrasante était la première du nouveau Kazekage, ce qui lui donnait une valeur particulière. Dix jours de festivités furent déclarés à la joie générale et Kakashi, en qualité de « légendaire ninja copieur » fut évidemment obligé d'y participer. Ce qu'il put s'y emmerder ! Les petites sauteries, c'était définitivement pas son truc. Il était à la table d'honneur et passait son temps à jouer avec sa mie de pain. Gaara et Tsunade n'avaient rien en commun et étaient incapables de communiquer plus d'une minute d'affilée. Fallait dire que le Kazekage n'était pas très bavard même si tout le monde avait conscience qu'il faisait des efforts surhumains pour s'améliorer. Il avait même souri, une fois, Kakashi était sûr de l'avoir vu.

Les ninjas de Konoha passèrent leur temps à picoler tout comme ceux de Suna, d'ailleurs. Tsunade résista les deux premiers jours, histoire de, et puis elle s'en donna à cœur joie. Les plus grands buveurs du Pays du Vent trouvèrent leur maître et se firent plumer aux dés par la même occasion.

Des filles à soldat étaient disponibles et Kakashi fut approché comme les autres. Il avait hésité à accepter, se disant que ça pouvait l'aider à passer à autre chose mais une répugnance profonde l'en empêcha. Voilà qu'il devenait fleur bleue, maintenant.

Un soir, alors que Tsunade, complètement beurrée, accumulait les victoires au bras de fer, Kakashi fut abordé par le Kazekage en personne. L'autre faisait vingt-cinq centimètres de moins que lui et n'était encore qu'un adolescent. Ça faisait drôle, quand même.

Kakashi s'était profondément incliné quand Gaara s'était approché de lui mais ce dernier lui avait fait signe que c'était inutile.

« Comment se porte Naruto ? avait-il demandé. Il me semble que vous êtes son sensei. »

Kakashi avait fixé le verre de bière qu'il s'était servi en début de soirée et auquel il n'avait pas touché.

« Je ne le suis plus, avait-il annoncé d'une voix qu'il espérait détachée. Il s'est trouvé un nouveau sensei avec qui il fait le tour du monde pour progresser. Mais aux dernières nouvelles, il allait bien. »

Gaara opina de la tête, apparemment intéressé par ces informations.

« Il cherche à progresser pour récupérer le coéquipier qui s'est enfui ? Un autre de vos élèves, il me semble. »

« C'est cela même. », répondit poliment le jounin.

« Mais il vous reste votre troisième élève, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. »

Kakashi fixa le Kazekage d'une manière un peu trop insistante. Il le faisait exprès de retourner le couteau dans la plaie ?

« Il se trouve qu'elle n'est plus mon élève non plus. Elle est maintenant la disciple de Tsunade-sama en personne. »

Kakashi pointa son Hokage du doigt mais comme cette dernière était en train de raconter une blague salace à ses compagnons de beuverie, cela amoindrit quelque peu son aura de chef des Armées du Feu.

« Ainsi donc, vous n'êtes plus sensei, résuma Gaara. Voilà pourquoi vous êtes venu seul pour cette mission. Je me demandais pourquoi Naruto n'était pas avec vous. »

Il aurait pu commencer par là, l'animal, au lieu de lui faire subir cet interrogatoire.

« Et je comprends mieux pourquoi vous ne semblez pas avoir très envie de participer aux festivités. Cela doit être triste pour un professeur de perdre ses élèves. »

Cette phrase lui rappela le visage toujours un peu peiné d'Iruka quand il était question de Naruto.

« En effet. »

« Naruto est quelqu'un de très fidèle et de déterminé. Je suis sûr qu'il reviendra et qu'avec votre aide, il ramènera son compagnon égaré. »

La voix du Kazekage était lugubre mais ses paroles ressemblaient bel et bien à des encouragements. Il évoluait, ce petit.

Ils se quittèrent là-dessus. Kakashi observa de nouveau son verre de bière alors que Gaara s'éloignait. Il n'avait pas la tête à faire la fête, c'était vrai, mais cela n'avait pas grand rapport avec Sasuke ou Naruto. Il était surtout mal à cause d'Iruka-sensei.

Il se dégoûtait et se trouvait toujours aussi nul mais ce n'était plus pour les mêmes raisons. A croire qu'un motif de dépression pouvait en chasser un autre…

Quelque part, c'était un progrès. C'était ce qu'il fallait se dire.

Kakashi haussa les épaules. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui, constata que personne ne l'observait et se prit à baisser son masque pour savourer sa première gorgée de bière de la soirée.

**~/~/~**

A son retour à Konoha, Kakashi n'avait jamais été aussi anxieux. Ils étaient arrivés en pleine après-midi, ce qui ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de chances de croiser Iruka-sensei en salle des missions. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de passer dix minutes dans les toilettes du Palais du Hokage pour se recoiffer et vérifier qu'il était présentable.

Tout ça pour tomber sur Kotetsu et Izumo. Ils faisaient vraiment la paire, ces deux-là.

« Regardez qui voilà ! », s'exclama le premier.

« Trois semaines à Suna et il revient même pas bronzé ! », constata l'autre.

Kakashi eut juste envie de les balancer par la fenêtre.

Ce fut le même cirque, les fois suivantes. C'était comme si Kotetsu et Izumo le collaient comme de vieux chewing-gums…

Il cherchait évidemment à venir sur les heures de service d'Iruka-sensei mais il était toujours accueilli par un autre chuunin. Iruka ne respectait plus son planning.

« C'était pas Iruka-sensei qui devait bosser ce soir ? », avait-il fini par demander à Izumo.

L'autre haussa les épaules.

« Il est pas souvent en salle des missions ces derniers temps. Il a dit au Hokage qu'il était fatigué. Il doit être humain, finalement. »

Le jounin fronça les sourcils.

« Ca veut dire quoi, cette remarque ? »

Izumo avait fixé sa boisson chaude avant de répondre.

« Rien. C'est juste qu'Iruka a un peu trop tendance à piquer le boulot des autres, c'est tout. »

« Peut-être qu'il aime juste rendre service. », rétorqua immédiatement Kakashi.

« Rendre service, c'est bien gentil, mais les trois quarts du temps, on ne lui demande rien ! Il passe son temps à bosser et tous les autres chuunins ont l'air de fainéants à côté de lui. »

« Venant de toi, je trouve la remarque assez drôle ! »

L'autre lui jeta un regard venimeux.

« T'insinues quoi, là ? C'est pas parce que ma vie ne se résume pas au boulot, que je ne branle rien ! »

Le jounin n'avait aucun intérêt à se mettre Izumo à dos et surtout, il ne voulait pas qu'on remarque son trop grand intérêt pour Iruka-sensei.

« Excuse, vieux, moi aussi je suis fatigué, reprit-il, plus doucement. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais c'est juste que… qu'Iruka ne fait pas plein d'heures sup pour se montrer ou se faire bien voir. Il est simplement comme ça, il aime aider les autres. Tu crois pas ? »

Izumo acquiesça.

« Si, t'as raison. Je l'aime bien, dans le fond, tu sais, mais faut qu'il sorte un peu ! Qu'il se trouve une fille, je sais pas, moi ! On peut pas être au top comme ça, tout le temps. Il veut tellement être utile aux autres que parfois, il finit par faire plus de mal que de bien. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Ça, oui, il voyait.

« Bof, moi, tu sais Iruka-sensei… C'est bonjour, bonsoir. »

Izumo eut un petit sourire, se souvenant à qui il avait à faire.

« En fait, c'était sympa, Suna ? », interrogea-t-il, finalement.

« Si on veut. Faut aimer le sable dans les yeux et la transpiration sous les bras… »

La remarque avait bien fait rigoler Izumo et ils avaient parlé d'autre chose.

Les jours suivants, Kakashi avait pas mal traîné devant l'académie ninja, il avait souvent vu passer des élèves d'Iruka-sensei mais le professeur lui-même était resté invisible. Il avait mangé à l'Ichiraku à plusieurs reprises et interrogé le patron l'air de rien. Il avait même débarqué deux fois dans la salle de repos des chuunins sous des prétextes bidon, Iruka restait introuvable.

Ou plutôt, Iruka l'évitait.

Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, morose, après plusieurs jours de recherche, il prit une résolution : Iruka pouvait bien l'éviter tant qu'il voulait, il existerait toujours un endroit où il pourrait le retrouver.

Et Kakashi avait eu un pauvre sourire sous son masque : c'était encore une chance qu'Izumo connaisse l'adresse de son collègue balafré.


	10. La Goutte d'eau

**Titre :** _L'Arme et l'Outil_**  
Auteur : **Sigognac  
**Genre :** Romance (Yaoi)

**Rating :** M  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** C'est un Kakairu, autrement dit relations sexuelles / amoureuses entre deux beaux ninjas mâles : vous êtes prévenus !

* * *

Bien, comme il est vrai que le dernier chapitre en date était assez frustrant (et fait pour ça), je publie la suite dès cette semaine. Faut dire aussi que les vacances de noël arrivent, que tout le monde va se barrer à droite à gauche et que c'est jamais évident d'écrire pendant cette période. Bref, il n'y aura donc pas d'autre publication avant la rentrée de janvier. Je vous souhaite par conséquent de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et rendez-vous pour la suite en 2013 !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : La goutte d'eau**

Iruka vivait dans un petit appartement de fonction. En tant qu'orphelin célibataire, simple professeur d'académie, il ne gagnait pas grand-chose et son logement ne payait donc pas de mine.

Kakashi avait gravi sans problème les deux étages qui le séparaient du balcon du chuunin.

Quelque chose lui disait que s'il avait simplement sonné à la porte, on ne lui aurait pas forcément ouvert. Il avait attendu la nuit : plus de chance qu'Iruka soit chez lui, moins de chance d'être vu par des curieux.

Atterrissant sans mal sur la rambarde du balcon, Kakashi put apercevoir l'intérieur de l'appartement à travers les rideaux de la porte-fenêtre. C'était petit : un salon bien rangé mais un peu trop envahi par les livres, une minuscule cuisine aménagée, un large lit défait… Le logement n'était qu'un studio à vrai dire, et outre l'entrée, il n'y avait qu'une seule porte fermée qui devait mener à la salle de bains. Au centre, Iruka était là, attablé à un bureau lui-même placé contre le mur en face de la fenêtre. Une tasse fumante à ses côtés, il semblait écrire de manière frénétique. Sa petite couette bougeait à chaque mouvement de sa tête.

Kakashi resta quelques secondes à l'observer. Depuis son retour, il avait été obsédé par l'idée de le revoir mais, à la vérité, il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait lui-même. Mais, après tout, Iruka avait toujours été quelqu'un de bien plus sociable que lui. Avec un peu de chance, il prendrait la conversation à son compte et le jounin n'aurait qu'à se laisser porter.

La fenêtre était verrouillée par un sceau mais ce fut un véritable jeu d'enfant pour le briser. Il poussa délicatement l'ouverture écartant du même coup les rideaux. Iruka ne bougea pas même si, en bon ninja qu'il était, il avait forcément remarqué ce qui était en train d'arriver. Le balcon était légèrement surélevé par rapport à la fenêtre, formant une sorte de marche. Kakashi s'y installa, n'osant pas envahir trop franchement l'espace du chuunin. Croisant ses mains sur ses genoux, il espéra vainement qu'Iruka parle le premier mais seul le léger bruit du stylo sur le papier se faisait entendre. Iruka n'avait même pas cessé d'écrire, c'était comme le jounin était transparent.

« Est-ce que vous m'évitez ? »

Kakashi fut surpris du ton craintif qu'il reconnut dans sa propre voix.

Il entendit distinctement le chuunin soupirer.

« Laissez-moi une minute, j'aimerais terminer ce que je suis en train de faire. »

Le jounin acquiesça tout en sachant que l'autre, dos à lui, ne pouvait pas le voir.

Il regarda encore un peu la couette d'Iruka se balancer en l'air, découvrant sa nuque bronzée et il eut soudain très envie d'embrasser son cou. Il avait beaucoup fixé sa nuque quand il lui avait fait l'amour la dernière fois.

Il se leva soudain, ne supportant plus la distance qui les séparait, il parcourut les quelques mètres entre les deux murs et vint appuyer ses fesses contre le bureau d'Iruka-sensei. Il le regarda faire de plus près, admirant l'écriture souple qu'il discernait sur les quelques copies à proximité. Il aimait la manière dont sa plume bougeait sur le papier et les doigts fins qui enserraient le stylo. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'Iruka le touche ainsi…

Il se détourna, légèrement honteux : même son écriture lui donnait envie de lui maintenant. La tasse de thé encore chaude était à portée de main et Kakashi se demanda à quel endroit le chuunin avec posé ses lèvres pour boire, il pensa qu'il aurait aimé être cette tasse juste un instant pour être touché et caressé et un léger frisson le parcourut.

Iruka reboucha soudainement son stylo, sortant du même coup Kakashi de ses pensées douteuses. Le chuunin rangea soigneusement la copie terminée sur un tas de papiers déjà conséquent. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Kakashi au-dessus de lui.

« Vous voulez quoi ? », demanda-t-il, impatient.

Les mains de Kakashi, qui avaient un peu vagabondé sur le bureau, se reposèrent timidement sur ses cuisses.

« Vous n'avez pas voulu parler la dernière fois et depuis, vous m'évitez. Je ne veux pas que les choses soient bizarres entre nous. »

« Oh ? interrogea Iruka, amer. Parce que ça n'a pas toujours été bizarre entre nous, peut-être ? »

« Apparemment, vous êtes en colère après moi, constata le jounin, et je trouve ça assez injuste. La dernière fois, je n'avais rien demandé et… »

« Et là, vous n'êtes pas en train de demander, peut-être ? », coupa Iruka de plus en plus lapidaire.

« Je voudrais juste qu'on discute. »

« Qu'on discute ? »

Iruka se leva, poussant sa chaise en arrière.

« Donc, si je baisse mon froc, là, maintenant, vous n'allez pas me sauter dessus ? »

Le chuunin ne fit qu'effleurer sa ceinture et déjà, Kakashi sentait son bas-ventre s'échauffer. S'il ne voulait pas passer pour le dernier des porcs, il devait se tirer de là.

« A l'évidence, je n'aurais pas dû venir. C'était une erreur. »

Il retourna à la fenêtre avec précipitation mais déjà, son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure et lui rappelait les cuisses musclées du chuunin entrevues pendant leur précédente étreinte ainsi que le petit cul rebondi. L'idée que l'autre enlèverait son pantalon sur sa simple demande le poursuivait et alors qu'il arrivait au balcon, il s'arrêta. C'était de nouveau le moment de choisir. S'il partait, il ne reverrait peut-être pas souvent le chuunin mais il pouvait espérer conserver son estime. S'il restait, l'autre céderait mais il lui en voudrait probablement à jamais car, contrairement à la première fois, le chuunin n'avait rien proposé.

Son hésitation ne dura pas longtemps, son envie d'Iruka était trop forte. Il était faible et il savait que c'est ainsi que l'autre le jugerait.

« Fermez les yeux. »

Le chuunin, à la seconde où Kakashi s'était arrêté en marche, avait compris. Et il n'avait aucune intention de lutter contre les pulsions du ninja copieur. Il fit ce qu'on lui demandait, comme il le faisait toujours, comme le bon outil qu'il était.

Alors, Kakashi ne connut plus aucune limite. Il se jeta littéralement sur le chuunin, à sa merci. Il dévora ses lèvres offertes, il avait faim de cette bouche qu'il n'avait encore jamais possédée. Le baiser fut brutal, presque désespéré. La langue de Kakashi fit pression sur la lèvre inférieure du chuunin et celui-ci entrouvrit sa bouche car il savait que c'était ce que le jounin désirait. Kakashi prit complètement possession de lui, sa langue entrant profondément dans sa bouche. Iruka avait un petit goût de thé qui lui parut hautement symbolique. Ses mains encadrèrent bientôt son visage, l'une d'entre elles agrippa sa couette, toucha les cheveux épais et soyeux puis descendit jusqu'à sa nuque.

Déjà son pantalon se gonflait sous l'excitation et il ne résista pas à l'envie de serrer son bassin contre celui d'Iruka-sensei. Mais ce contact, trop trivial, provoqua chez le chuunin un réflexe de recul. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Kakashi remonta prestement son masque.

« Je sais que vous en avez besoin, se résigna Iruka, mais c'est moi qui mène la danse et quand je dis non, c'est non. On est d'accord ? »

Kakashi opina.

Le chuunin pointa son pantalon du doigt.

« Ne faîtes plus ça. Ça me gêne, okay ? »

Kakashi aurait dit oui à n'importe quoi, pourvu que le professeur se donne à lui. Iruka était accolé à son bureau mais le regard du jounin dériva jusqu'au large lit défait qui avait l'air moelleux. C'était un endroit conventionnel pour faire l'amour et Kakashi espérait que cela permette à Iruka de se détendre davantage et, pourquoi pas, de prendre du plaisir.

Iruka avait suivi le regard de Kakashi et avait très bien compris où il voulait en venir. Il montra clairement dans l'expression de son visage qu'il ne s'opposerait pas à son désir.

« Je vais enlever mes vêtements maintenant. »

Le jounin fit immédiatement un geste pour l'aider mais Iruka l'arrêta sèchement.

« Je sais encore me déshabiller tout seul, merci. »

Kakashi le regarda d'abord faire, Iruka faisait exactement comme la dernière fois, enlevant ses vêtements dans le même ordre et les rangeant tout aussi soigneusement. Puis, le jounin, frustré de ne pas pouvoir toucher le jeune homme, commença à se déshabiller de son côté. Ils étaient chez Iruka, aucun risque de se faire surprendre ou d'être interrompu. Ils avaient toute la nuit. Alors, le jounin pouvait bien se permettre d'être nu lui-même. Il voulait que leurs deux corps soient en contact, qu'il profite pleinement de la chaleur et de la douceur du chuunin. Lorsqu'il enleva ses sandales et se mit à baisser son pantalon, Iruka lui adressa un regard circonspect mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de baisser les yeux pour ne pas le regarder et Kakashi trouva ça idiot. Cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout que l'autre l'observe, c'était même un juste retour des choses. Pourquoi était-ce toujours à Iruka de donner et à lui de recevoir ? Ne pouvait-on pas inverser un tout petit peu les règles de ce jeu bizarre ?

Les fesses d'Iruka furent bientôt visibles, seul son T-shirt persistait à recouvrir son torse alors qu'il avançait vers son matelas.

« Enlevez tout, demanda Kakashi, créant chez l'autre un temps d'arrêt. Même le T-shirt. S'il vous plaît. »

Iruka s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce puis se pencha en avant pour arranger son lit. Ses fesses s'écartèrent et Kakashi et son entrejambe ne ratèrent pas une miette du spectacle. Les draps du lit furent rejetés en arrière pour découvrir complètement le matelas. Iruka dégagea ensuite un des oreillers et plaça l'autre au centre du lit. Il s'y cramponna quand il s'allongea sur le ventre, écartant volontairement les jambes.

C'était loin d'être des plus spontanés mais Kakashi commençait à prendre l'habitude. Il ne lui restait plus que son caleçon à enlever et il le balança sur le sol avant de rejoindre Iruka-sensei.

« Je vais enlever mon masque alors, ne vous retournez pas, okay ? »

La tête d'Iruka, enfoncée dans l'oreiller, opina doucement.

Dès que les lèvres de Kakashi furent découvertes, elles se lancèrent à l'assaut du corps d'Iruka. Toute sa colonne vertébrale fut embrassée et mordillée jusqu'à cette fameuse nuque tant convoitée. Le chuunin se tortilla un peu, le dos toujours aussi crispé. Il ne semblait pas trouver les attentions de Kakashi très agréables. Le jounin chercha à passer ses mains partout sur son corps pour l'apaiser et même, éventuellement, dans le but de l'exciter un peu mais Iruka ne fit que se plaquer plus fortement contre son matelas.

« Vous pourriez pas accélérer le mouvement ? s'impatienta-t-il. On sait très bien comment ça va finir, de toute manière. »

« Si vous vous détendiez un peu, ce serait plus agréable pour vous. », suggéra l'autre, gentiment.

« Occupez-vous de vos fesses, répliqua le chuunin. Ou plutôt des miennes. »

Kakashi se résigna : on donnait difficilement du plaisir à quelqu'un qui n'en avait pas envie.

Mais au moins, il aurait aimé que ce ne soit pas douloureux pour lui et en restant aussi crispé…

Se serrant un peu plus contre son dos, Kakashi descendit ses mains sur le corps de son compagnon et se mit doucement à malaxer ses fesses sans oser encore entrer trop dans le vif du sujet.

« Tiroir. », grogna Iruka tout en faisant un vague mouvement de tête vers la table de chevet.

Kakashi s'allongea de tout son long sur lui, frottant timidement son bassin contre ses fesses. Tendant son bras, il parvint à ouvrir le tiroir demandé, farfouilla un peu et comprit vite ce qu'il fallait sortir. Il ramena l'objet vers lui pour l'examiner : c'était un tube de lubrifiant flambant neuf, jamais utilisé. Des dizaines de questions se bousculèrent dans l'esprit torturé de Kakashi. Iruka avait-il acheté ça parce qu'il se doutait qu'il allait venir ? Ou était-ce pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Un homme ? Une femme ? Flirtait-il avec quelqu'un ? Un quelqu'un qu'il connaissait ?

« Il vous faut un mode d'emploi ou quoi ?, râla le chuunin ramenant l'autre à la réalité. Dépêchez un peu ! »

Kakashi se mit sur ses genoux et ouvrit le tube. Il fit sortir une bonne dose de gel dans sa main. Il commença par l'appliquer sur lui, se caressant silencieusement d'une main tout en touchant le corps chaud d'Iruka de l'autre. Puis il s'occupa du chuunin, essayant d'être le plus délicat possible. Iruka avait la fâcheuse tendance de se contracter à chaque fois que leurs peaux entraient en contact. Le jounin ne fut pas avare en lubrifiant pour tenter de palier à ce manque d'envie plus qu'évident. Il voulait que le corps du chuunin soit le plus détendu possible mais il avait aussi envie de se donner l'illusion d'être désiré. Il voulait qu'il soit humide de l'intérieur comme une femme pouvait l'être. Les caresses durèrent longtemps. Une ou deux fois, Iruka probablement gêné par le processus, gigota sans se rendre compte qu'il ne faisait qu'exciter davantage son partenaire. Kakashi respirait fort, déjà, mais il cherchait à rester le plus silencieux possible pour ne pas effrayer le chuunin.

Quand il devint évident qu'Iruka ne pouvait pas être mieux préparé, Kakashi se remit à frotter son bassin contre lui et ne put s'empêcher de gémir sous la fulgurance du plaisir. Il avait rarement été excité comme ça… Et pourtant, il faisait tout le travail tout seul.

Il se tortilla un peu sur Iruka sans qu'il ne se passe grand-chose.

« Bon, vous y allez ? Ou quoi ? »

Kakashi se racla doucement la gorge sachant que sa voix allait être plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Je… Hum… L'angle n'est pas bon… Il faudrait… Il faudrait que vous pliiez un peu vos jambes. »

La demande était alambiquée mais Iruka la comprit très bien.

« C'est votre manière à vous de me demander de me mettre à quatre pattes ? »

« Ouais. », concéda l'autre autant gêné qu'excité.

« De mieux en mieux. »

Le mépris était parfaitement perceptible dans sa voix. Il renifla fortement.

« Je vais le faire. Mais je vous interdis de me toucher, c'est clair ? »

Okay, pas de branlette, il avait compris.

Iruka se souleva, mettant ses fesses en arrière tout en écartant ses cuisses.

« L'angle est meilleur ? », interrogea-t-il, sarcastique.

Mais Kakashi ne répondit pas : voir Iruka s'offrir ainsi lui fit perdre les pédales.

Il s'empara de son bassin et le pénétra sans plus attendre. Un gémissement de pur plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'Iruka s'était crispé sous la surprise. Le jounin resta quelques secondes immobile, le temps de se reprendre, et en profita pour embrasser chaotiquement le dos et la nuque de son partenaire. Puis, il se mit à bouger très doucement et chaque avancée s'avérait être meilleure que la précédente. Iruka respirait fort, geignant un peu parfois. Kakashi cherchait à se partager, caressant le corps du chuunin tout en se donnant du plaisir à lui-même. Il aurait tellement aimé que l'autre se laisse aller, ressente ne serait-ce que le quart de ce qu'il vivait. Il faisait parfois légèrement pivoter ou reculer le bassin d'Iruka pour se donner l'impression qu'il participait à leur union et appréciait ce qui était en train de se passer.

Il tenta d'accélérer le rythme plusieurs fois mais la jouissance se faisait alors trop proche et il marquait immanquablement une pause, reposant plus fortement sur le corps d'Iruka-sensei et l'embrassant de plus belle.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être très bruyant pendant l'amour, il donnait même parfois l'impression de n'être pas très impliqué dans ce qu'il faisait. Mais là, aucun contrôle sur ses sens n'était possible. Il gémissait comme un ado et il avait même éructé le prénom d'Iruka après un déhanchement particulièrement agréable.

C'était tellement, tellement meilleur que la première fois.

Petit à petit, il se laissa aller. L'excitation monta en lui et il perdit pied progressivement. Ses coups de rein se firent plus rapides et brusques alors que sa prise sur le chuunin se resserrait. Des sons sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il cherche à les retenir. Iruka respirait très fort maintenant, résistant comme il pouvait aux charges du jounin. Quand il sentit la jouissance toute proche, Kakashi se serra plus fort contre lui, mordant sans même s'en rendre compte la chair tendre de son épaule. Iruka avait gémi faiblement, probablement de mécontentement mais le jounin décida de l'ignorer. De s'inventer une autre histoire. Après tout, ce gémissement d'Iruka pouvait très bien marquer son plaisir. Parfaitement. Il suffisait de s'en convaincre. D'imaginer qu'Iruka aimait ce qu'il était en train de lui faire mais qu'il cherchait simplement à ne pas le montrer. Il se mordait peut-être les lèvres pour rester silencieux, alors que son visage contracté respirait en fait l'extase. Kakashi ferma les yeux et visualisa sans peine les yeux humides du professeur et ses joues rosies par l'excitation. Il se persuada que le chuunin était comblé et qu'il l'implorait intérieurement de continuer, qu'il voulait qu'il se déhanche en lui comme jamais…

Ce fantasme qu'il se jouait dans sa tête accéléra l'arrivée de son orgasme. Il lâcha complètement prise, s'imaginant que sa jouissance était partagée au moment où il la ressentit. Il avait poussé un cri rauque, tout son être avait vibré d'une manière totalement incontrôlée et il s'était finalement écroulé sur le corps tremblant d'Iruka-sensei. La respiration de ce dernier n'avait jamais été aussi forte. On aurait dit qu'il sortait d'un combat. Et Kakashi aimait l'entendre respirer et comparer son rythme cardiaque au sien. C'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient en commun. Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés et qu'Iruka l'admette ou non, leurs corps avaient connu une communion physique des plus intimes. Combien de personnes pouvaient se targuer d'avoir possédé Iruka-sensei comme lui ? Il espérait presque être le seul.

Il était engourdi de partout. Il s'était donné, on ne pouvait pas prétendre le contraire. C'était à peine s'il savait encore qui il était. Le pied intégral.

Iruka remua doucement les fesses, ce qui donna à Kakashi un relent de plaisir. Il savait bien ce que le chuunin voulait. Il remit son masque, se retira avec précaution et s'écroula sur le dos auprès d'Iruka qui s'affaissa lui aussi. Ils étaient maintenant allongés tous les deux sur le lit, partageant la même couche. Kakashi saisit le deuxième oreiller qu'Iruka avait balancé par terre et le plaça sous sa tête. Il se tourna ensuite vers son partenaire et admira ce qu'il pouvait voir de son visage. Iruka, de nouveau allongé sur le ventre, était toujours fermement enfoncé dans son oreiller mais les cheveux défaits que le jounin discernait autour de sa tête lui donnaient un air négligé des plus attirants.

Il avait envie de le caresser encore, il avait envie de tendresse. Il hésita à tenter le coup mais il sentit que c'était peine perdue. Iruka le repousserait quoi qu'il se passe.

Alors, Kakashi n'avait plus qu'à profiter de cette paix intérieure qu'il ressentait, de la respiration encore saccadée d'Iruka-sensei. Il avait quelques secondes devant lui pour se faire croire qu'il n'était plus tout seul, qu'il était aimé par quelqu'un.

Bientôt, Iruka bascula sur le côté, montrant son dos au jounin. Il tendit le bras vers le tiroir de la table de chevet et en sortit un paquet de mouchoirs. Kakashi sut très bien ce qui allait se passer et détourna la tête. Il entendit rapidement le bruit d'une peau qu'on nettoyait.

« C'était vraiment très bon. »

C'était probablement déplacé de dire une telle chose mais Kakashi ressentait le besoin de parler, d'extérioriser les nouvelles émotions qu'il éprouvait.

« Je suppose que je dois prendre ça comme un compliment… »

La voix était neutre, presque trop. Iruka semblait feindre le détachement. Il s'était levé et venait de récupérer le lubrifiant pour le ranger soigneusement. Il avait remis son caleçon. Kakashi détailla chacun de ses muscles bronzés, le corps du chuunin parfaitement proportionné.

« Et vous êtes vraiment très beau. », affirma-t-il encore et il pensait sincèrement ce qu'il disait.

Iruka posa son regard froid sur lui.

« Vous devez encore être en train de planer pour me dire un truc pareil. »

Kakashi eut un petit éclat de rire.

« Complètement. Je plane complètement. A ce point, ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis… Depuis très longtemps. »

Il s'étira un peu, s'installant plus confortablement sur sa partie du lit. Il se sentait incroyablement détendu. Iruka avait jeté un vrai regard sur lui. Au moment où il l'avait complimenté sur son physique, le chuunin avait laissé glisser ses yeux sur son corps nu. Iruka le trouvait beau aussi, il en était certain.

Étrangement, le chuunin semblait plus tranquille que la première fois alors Kakashi se dit qu'il ne perdait rien à tenter quelque chose.

« Est-ce que je peux… dormir ici, avec vous ? Il est tard, maintenant, et je ne vous… »

Kakashi ne termina pas son explication foireuse. A sa demande, le visage d'Iruka s'était fermé.

« Non. »

Les gestes d'Iruka devinrent plus brusques alors qu'il récupérait ses vêtements parfaitement pliés sur une chaise.

« Je vais aller prendre une douche et quand je sortirai, vous ne serez plus là. C'est clair ? »

Le jounin opina piteusement de la tête.

« C'est très clair, Iruka-sensei. »

Ça y était. Il ne planait plus du tout.

La porte de la salle de bain claqua et Kakashi, maintenant seul, se mit en position assise. Il trouva subitement l'appartement d'Iruka sombre et froid. Seule la lampe du bureau éclairait timidement la pièce mais c'était suffisant pour que Kakashi retrouve ses vêtements par terre. Il se rhabilla avec une vitesse folle comme il savait le faire en situation d'urgence.

Et le rejet d'Iruka-sensei était une situation d'urgence.

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce alors que le bruit de la douche, atténué par la porte fermée, envahissait l'espace.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Que lui était-il passé par la tête, au juste ?

Il se rassit sur le lit, sentant un fort sentiment de culpabilité peser sur son estomac.

Il n'avait pas été suffisamment dégueulasse la première fois ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il remette le couvert ? Il était venu pour parler, bon sang ! Pour parler !

Et ils avaient échangé quoi ? Une vingtaine de mots avant qu'il lui saute dessus ? Dans son propre appartement, l'endroit où tout ninja se sent le plus en sécurité, où il peut enfin baisser un peu sa garde… Non seulement il avait envahi son espace vital mais en plus, il l'avait souillé. Et voilà qu'il se mettait en tête de squatter pour la nuit ? Comme si Iruka-sensei n'avait pas suffisamment pris sur lui en le laissant poser ses sales pattes sur lui, en subissant ses caresses et ses assauts, il fallait en plus qu'il le supporte toute la nuit, dans sa propre chambre ! Il devait le dégoûter. Il se dégoûtait lui-même, d'ailleurs.

Il se leva, résigné, et avança silencieusement jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain. Il se recoiffa plusieurs fois, ce qui était absurde, et s'éclaircit la gorge. Il frappa deux petits coups timides sur la porte mais cela suffit à faire baisser le débit de l'eau. Iruka avait entendu.

« Je m'en vais, Iruka-sensei. Je… je m'excuse pour tout ce que je vous ai fait subir. Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bien et vous ne méritiez pas ça. Je promets de ne plus jamais vous embêter à l'avenir. »

Il ne laissa pas à l'autre le temps de réagir, il déguerpit par la fenêtre dès la fin de son discours, bien décidé à tenir sa parole.

Il ne put pas voir la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir alors qu'il fuyait déjà dans la grande rue.


	11. Traquenard

**Titre :** _L'Arme et l'Outil_**  
Auteur : **Sigognac  
**Genre :** Romance (Yaoi)

**Rating :** M  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** C'est un Kakairu, autrement dit relations sexuelles / amoureuses entre deux beaux ninjas mâles : vous êtes prévenus !

* * *

Je m'excuse platement, vraiment, pour ce retard. Je m'excuse d'autant plus que j'ai eu de supers reviews, plein d'encouragements de la part de certains d'entre vous mais que je n'arrivais pas à écrire pour autant. Bref, le chapitre 12, le chapitre final sur lequel je galère depuis des semaines, est normalement terminé, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne me reste plus que l'épilogue à écrire. La suite devrait donc arriver vite mais il n'est pas impossible que je relise ce que j'ai écrit, que je trouve ça pourri et que je recommence tout (j'ai fait ça trois fois pour le chapitre 12 et j'ai foutu plus de 5000 mots à la poubelle) ! Donc, je ne promets rien et m'excuse encore pour cette attente.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Traquenard **

Kakashi repoussa le bol à moitié vide qu'il avait devant lui et posa l'un de ses coudes sur le comptoir pour soutenir son menton. Il soupira, doucement. C'était vrai que les nouilles de l'Ichiraku étaient délicieuses. Il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire que c'était le meilleur restaurant au monde comme un certain gamin de sa connaissance mais, dans l'ensemble, on y mangeait plutôt bien et pour pas cher.

Pourtant, ça ne valait pas les nouilles d'Iruka-sensei. Pas qu'il était bon cuisinier, non, pas plus que ça. Ses préparations n'avaient en fait rien d'extraordinaire. Kakashi réalisait seulement maintenant que tout l'intérêt de ces nouilles venait en fait de la présence du chuunin à ses côtés. Et cette présence lui manquait cruellement.

Franchement, il devenait pathétique…

« Un problème avec votre commande ? »

Teuchi le regardait, un peu surpris. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'un client ne termine pas son plat.

Kakashi eut ce plissement d'œil hypocrite qu'il utilisait très souvent ces derniers temps.

« Non, c'était parfait. Je n'ai juste pas très faim, aujourd'hui. »

Le vieil homme l'observa fixement, sceptique.

« Les ninjas doivent se nourrir, c'est important. Vous avez besoin de force pour nous protéger. »

« Je vous assure que ça va. »

L'autre hésita un peu avant de se pencher légèrement en avant pour faire une observation plus intime.

« Je suis certain que, là où il se trouve, Naruto garde l'appétit. Manger aide à ne pas se laisser abattre. Vous devriez faire comme lui. »

Kakashi fronça son seul sourcil visible. De quel droit ce type se permettait-il de lui parler de Naruto ? Que croyait-il comprendre au juste ?

Il allait froidement répondre, comme il savait si bien le faire, quand le vieillard lui adressa au même moment un sourire bienveillant. Un sourire qui lui en rappela un autre. Il se souvint que Teuchi avait toujours été gentil avec Naruto même à l'époque où il était détesté par tout le village – et où seul un petit chuunin prenait soin de lui - et qu'il devait simplement s'inquiéter pour le blondinet.

Tout comme il devait s'inquiéter pour lui, aussi. Parce que n'importe qui devait être capable de voir qu'il filait un mauvais coton.

Il essaya de prendre une voix sincère au moment où il plissa de nouveau son œil.

« Je suis sûr que, où qu'il se trouve, Naruto se languit de votre cuisine. »

Teuchi se laissa aller à rire et posa distraitement sa main sur l'avant-bras de Kakashi.

« Quand il sera de retour au village, vous viendrez manger tous les deux. Il terminera votre bol, soyez en sûr ! Mais en attendant… »

Le bonhomme repoussa le bol encore à moitié plein vers le jounin.

« Mangez ! »

Kakashi prit son temps pour terminer son repas sous le regard approbateur de Teuchi. Personne ne l'attendait nulle part, de toute façon. Il était seul et il avait été fou de croire une seule seconde qu'il pouvait en être autrement. Il finirait comme son père, il en était maintenant certain.

Il lui avait fallu du courage pour oser se trainer jusqu'au restaurant de ce brave Teuchi. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne sortait plus de chez lui. Dès qu'il rentrait d'une mission, il se terrait dans son appartement. Il ne faisait même plus les courses. Son frigo se remplissait toujours mystérieusement pendant ses absences comme si un éternel rival se chargeait de le faire subsister.

Il regrettait de ne pas être capable de remercier Gai, ce si fidèle ami qu'il ne méritait absolument pas. L'autre frappait à sa porte parfois, essayant de le pousser à sortir mais Kakashi n'avait plus la force de rien. Et surtout, il était terrifié à l'idée de croiser Iruka-sensei. Lui qui avait volé des plannings pour pouvoir le revoir, les volait maintenant pour ne plus tomber sur lui. Il ne voulait pas lire le mépris dans ses yeux ou, pire, une sollicitude hypocrite.

Il se réveillait parfois, en pleine nuit, trempé de sueur, l'esprit tout occupé par le corps bronzé du chuunin. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'enlever de la tête.

Alors, il fuyait, allant chercher ses ordres de mission et ses rapports durant les heures où il savait le professeur devant ses élèves. Et pourtant, dès qu'il était dehors, il voyait Iruka partout : devant les vitrines des boutiques, dans les couloirs du palais du Hokage, en train de rire parmi un groupe de ninja, se promenant au bras d'une fille douce et normale… Et chaque fois qu'il croyait l'apercevoir, son cœur se soulevait aussi bien d'effroi, que de joie. Il n'osait jamais demander aux autres des nouvelles d'Iruka, il avait trop peur qu'on l'interroge. Personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il avait fait subir au chuunin.

Jamais.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Kakashi paya largement son repas. Teuchi avait bien tenté de lui rendre la monnaie mais le jounin avait décliné d'un plissement d'œil et avait disparu dans un tourbillon de feuilles. La sollicitude du vieil homme méritait bien une récompense. Et puis, Kakashi ne le payait pas uniquement pour le repas mais aussi pour son sourire.

Un sourire qu'il pouvait admirer sans honte et qui lui en rappelait un autre.

**~/~/~**

Il l'avait senti tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un traquenard. Ouais, dès la première seconde… Ils oubliaient à qui ils avaient affaire ou quoi ?

Honnêtement, quelles étaient les chances pour qu'on ait vraiment besoin de Gai, Asuma, Kurenai et lui-même pour une seule et même mission de rang A ? On avait eu beau lui expliquer, au briefing, que la surveillance de ce village était essentielle, il avait doucement rigolé. Asuma n'avait aucune aptitude particulière pour les missions de surveillance… Quant à Gai, bah c'était Gai, quoi… Sa tenue moulante parlait pour lui. Et puis une mission de rang A… Quatre jounins pour une mission de rang A ? On se foutait vraiment de sa gueule…

Mais soit, il avait bien dû accepter la mission comme le bon petit soldat qu'il était et attendait maintenant le retour de bâton. La surveillance avait duré toute la journée et une partie de la nuit et il avait trouvé ses coéquipiers étrangement silencieux. Enfin, bien sûr, il remarquait les regards en coins et les messages qu'ils s'envoyaient dans son dos avec leurs mains, il était pas complètement miro, non plus… Mais bon, tant qu'ils le laissaient en dehors de leurs délires, lui, ça lui allait. Or, il sentait bien que ça allait lui retomber dessus à un moment ou un autre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en pleine forêt pour faire une pause sur le chemin du retour vers Konoha. Kakashi s'était éloigné de leur camp de fortune pour aller pisser et avait retrouvé les trois loustics en plein conciliabule. Comme par hasard, ils s'étaient subitement tus en l'apercevant.

Bonjour la discrétion…

Tout le monde s'était assis joyeusement en cercle et Kakashi avait volontairement baissé la tête pour que les trois autres puissent continuer à s'embrouiller par signes de tête interposés.

Ca dura un certain moment jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Asuma se racler la gorge. Et Kakashi avait rigolé intérieurement. Décidément, celui-là ne pouvait rien refuser à Kurenai…

« Kakashi, on voudrait te parler. »

Il avait relevé la tête et froncer le sourcil, par pure habitude.

« Me parler de quoi ? »

Le jounin avait hésité un peu avant de lâcher le morceau.

« De toi. Il faut qu'on te parle de toi. »

« Je m'entends très bien avec moi-même, je te remercie. », avait répondu Kakashi vaguement énervé.

« Kakashi, c'est sérieux, avait calmement repris Kurenai. On s'inquiète pour toi. »

« Vous pouvez vous la garder, votre inquiétude. Ça va, je fonctionne. »

« Non, justement, ça ne va pas ! avait froidement éclaté la jeune femme. Tu crois qu'on ne s'en rend pas compte ? Tu ne sors plus de chez toi, tu ne manges plus… On te connaît depuis si longtemps, tu peux nous parler ! »

Kakashi les avait regardés tous les trois.

« Puisque vous me connaissez si bien, donnez-moi juste un moment dans ma vie où ça a vraiment été pour moi. Allez-y, je vous écoute. »

Ils avaient échangé des regards, démunis.

« Vous voyez. Ca a toujours été comme ça. Je fonctionne, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

« Bien sûr que non. C'est pas ça qui compte, avait encore affirmé Kurenai. On voudrait que tu ailles mieux, tu comprends ? Tu peux nous parler ! Parle-nous de Sasuke et de Naruto, de ton père, même, ou d'Obito si tu veux… »

A ce nom, Kakashi avait brusquement relevé la tête. Depuis quand Kurenai savait pour Obito ? Il avait lancé un regard assassin à ce traître d'Asuma.

« Elle est des nôtres, s'était-il justifié, elle avait le droit de savoir ! Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toute façon ? On est dans la même équipe, non ? A qui tu peux parler si c'est pas à nous ? »

« A un chuunin, avait pensé Kakashi. Autour d'un bol de nouilles ou juste après l'amour… »

« Cette conversation n'a pas lieu d'être. », avait-il énoncé à haute voix et il avait cherché à se relever mais une large main l'avait maintenu au sol.

Cet enfoiré de Gai, il ne l'avait même pas vu bouger…

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, avait-il décrété. Tu vas rester assis et nous parler. On est là pour toi. »

Un sourire étincelant avait clos cette réplique mais cela n'avait fait qu'irriter un peu plus Kakashi. Il se sentait piégé, trahi. De quel droit se mettaient-ils à trois pour lui tirer les vers du nez ? Pourquoi s'accrochaient-ils à lui, comme ça ? Ils ne comprenaient donc pas qu'il portait malheur ? Qu'il leur gâcherait la vie comme il l'avait fait à tous ceux qui l'avaient approché jusque-là ? Comme il l'avait fait à Iruka-sensei ?

Ils voulaient qu'il parle ? Il allait parler.

« Mais vous vous imaginez quoi ? avait-il rugi en faisant valser la main que Gai avait laissé sur son épaule. Vous croyez vraiment que vous pouvez me comprendre ? Comment le pourriez-vous ? Vous avez perdu toute votre famille ? Vos amis ? Votre maître ? Vos élèves ? »

« J'ai perdu mon père. », était intervenu Asuma.

« Oh, alors là, je m'incline, avait craché Kakashi. Ton père est mort comment déjà ? Ah, oui ! En héros ! Tué par un ennemi redoutable lors d'un combat épique et il a été pleuré par tout un village ! Tu sais quel genre de funérailles il a eu, mon père ? »

Asuma se mordit doucement la lèvre, regrettant d'avoir embarqué Kakashi sur cette voie.

« Quand tu penses à ton père, Asuma, quelle image te vient à l'esprit ? Tu te revois en train de jouer au shogi avec lui ou tu l'imagines avec sa coiffe de Hokage alors qu'il fume tranquillement sa pipe ? Tu sais ce que je vois toujours quand je pense à mon père ? Je vois ses tripes étalées sur le parquet du salon ! Tu crois qu'il te suffit de perdre quelqu'un pour me comprendre ? »

« Tu t'égares, Kakashi. », avait affirmé fermement Kurenai, défendant son homme sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Je m'égare ? Vous voulez que je vous parle mais vous êtes incapables d'entendre ! Vous êtes tellement parfaits, vous autres, avec vos petites vies idéales ! »

« Oh, bien sûr, avait maugréé Kurenai, acide, voilà qu'on a des vies idéales, maintenant… »

« Tu as encore tes élèves, avait coupé froidement le jounin. Vous avez encore tous vos élèves. Et ils vous aiment, vos élèves. Ils jouent au shôgi avec vous ou portent les mêmes tenues grotesques que vous pour vous faire honneur… Les miens… Les miens, ils mettent des continents entre nous pour être sûrs de ne plus jamais me revoir ! »

« Tu exagères un peu, Kakashi. », avait tenté Gai.

« J'exagère ? Moi, j'exagère ? »

Il avait planté son œil dans celui de Gai.

« Imagine une seule seconde que ce soit Lee qui soit sous la coupe d'Orochimaru. Comment tu réagirais, toi ? »

Le regard de Gai s'était fait sombre et humide.

« Je serai anéanti. », avait-il admis.

« Je ne suis pas anéanti, avait repris Kakashi. Je fonctionne. Je me lève tous les matins, je prends plus de missions que quiconque, je soutiens mon village. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse de plus ? Je me bats tous les jours pour rester debout ! »

De nouveau, la large main de Gai s'était posée sur son épaule.

« La question n'est pas là, avait affirmé très calmement le jounin. Tu es très fort, Kakashi, personne ne le conteste. Je pense que la plupart d'entre nous ne se seraient pas relevés de la moitié des épreuves que tu as traversées. Et je t'admire pour ça. On t'admire tous pour ça. Mais… tu ne peux pas garder tout ce qui t'arrive pour toi. C'est malsain. Entre-toi dans la tête que tu n'es pas seul, il faut que tu lâches prise. »

Il était gentil. Ils étaient tous gentil et en son for intérieur, Kakashi était touché d'avoir des coéquipiers si prévenants mais ils restaient en dehors, le ninja copieur était incapable de les laisser entrer dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'ils le comprennent.

« Quel réconfort pourriez-vous me donner alors que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'est ma vie ? Je t'aime bien, Gai, mais tu ne pourras pas m'aider. Aucun de vous ne le peut. Alors, lâchez l'affaire. »

« Peut-être, avait concédé son rival, peut-être que nous ne pouvons pas vraiment t'aider mais alors… alors… Pourquoi tu ne… »

Il s'était arrêté en plein milieu de sa question, hésitant, et avait lancé un regard interrogateur à ses deux comparses.

Ce fut Asuma qui prit la responsabilité d'évoquer le sujet qu'ils évitaient depuis le début.

« Kakashi, pourquoi tu ne parles plus avec Iruka-sensei ? »

Il y eut comme un arrêt dans le temps et tout s'écroula autour de lui. Le jounin ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Cette fois, il s'était relevé. Ni la main de Gai, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre n'aurait pu l'en empêcher.

Il avait l'impression étrange qu'Asuma venait de blasphémer. On ne pouvait pas prononcer ce nom à haute voix en sa présence, c'était trop intime.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Sa voix était agressive. Il s'était avancé d'un pas menaçant vers Asuma. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé.

« Calme-toi. »

« Que je me calme ? Pourquoi tu me parles de lui, maintenant ? »

« Assied-toi. »

De nouveau, Gai était à ses côtés, l'encourageant à reprendre ses esprits.

Kakashi se rassit sous son impulsion mais continua à observer Asuma d'un air mauvais.

Ce dernier sortit une cigarette. De l'esbroufe, clairement. Il faisait ça pour se donner une contenance.

« Tu dis qu'on ne peut pas te comprendre et quelque part, tu as raison. On n'a jamais trop su comment te parler, en fait, parce que… tu es toi… »

Il actionna doucement son briquet.

« C'est pour ça qu'on était tous contents quand tu as commencé à voir Iruka-sensei. »

Kakashi écarquilla l'œil.

« Quoi ? »

Asuma l'ignora, prenant une bouffée de son poison quotidien.

« Il est orphelin, il a grandi tout seul et… Naruto et Sasuke étaient aussi ses élèves. On s'est dit que c'était la personne idéale pour toi, la seule capable de te comprendre un peu. »

« Comment ça « on s'est dit » ? C'était prémédité tout ça ? »

« Quoi prémédité ? répéta Asuma, ne cachant pas son incompréhension. C'est toi qui as parlé de lui à Gai… Et après, tu t'es mis à faire tourner les chuunins en bourrique pour récupérer ses plannings… »

Kakashi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ils savaient… Tout ce temps, ils savaient…

« Ca nous a soulagés que tu t'intéresses un tant soit peu à quelqu'un. On a pensé que c'était une preuve que tu allais mieux… »

Mais les explications d'Asuma devenaient de plus en plus lointaines. Les pensées de Kakashi l'absorbaient totalement. Il revoyait Iruka le forcer à prendre son premier thé, Iruka qui lui demandait s'il ne voulait pas lui parler de Sasuke, Iruka qui l'écoutait attentivement raconter ses missions difficiles, Iruka qui s'offrait à moitié-nu sur le rebord d'une table… Tout cela n'avait donc été qu'une mascarade ?

Asuma parlait toujours mais Kakashi n'écoutait pas. Son œil se fixa sur lui alors qu'il lui coupait abruptement la parole.

« Vous lui avez demandé, c'est ça ? »

Les trois jounin le regardèrent, interdits.

« Demandé ? », osa interroger Kurenai.

« Vous lui avez demandé d'être… gentil avec moi ? »

Il y eut un silence.

« Kakashi, reprit doucement Asuma, on ne lui a rien demandé du tout. Iruka est quelqu'un de gentil. Il est comme ça avec tout le monde… »

Kakashi espérait vraiment qu'Iruka ne soit pas aussi gentil avec tout le monde.

« Vous êtes en froid, c'est ça ? » avait timidement questionné Kurenai.

Mais s'il y avait bien un sujet que Kakashi ne voulait absolument pas évoquer, c'était bien celui-ci.

« Laissez-tomber, d'accord ? On rentre maintenant. »

Ils l'entouraient, tous les trois. Il était clair qu'ils ne voulaient aller nulle part.

« Il n'est pas rancunier, tu sais. Si tu lui as dit quelque chose… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ? » avait-il hurlé sur la jeune femme.

« Ca nous fout que ça te faisait du bien de le voir ! », avait-elle éructé à son tour, sortant de sa réserve habituelle.

Les deux autres approuvèrent comme pour donner plus de poids à la déclaration de Kurenai.

« C'est quelqu'un qui sait écouter. C'est très bien que tu le vois. Alors, si tu as été grossier, excuse-toi. Et s'il a fait quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plu, pardonne-lui. »

« Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas pardonner. »

C'était sorti tout seul, il n'avait pas voulu dire ça.

Ils comprirent, immédiatement, qu'ils tenaient quelque chose : une piste.

« Que tu ne peux pas pardonner ou c'est lui ? », avait repris Asuma.

Il ne comptait pas répondre à cette question et il ne le fit pas mais quelque chose dans sa manière de réagir leur donna la réponse souhaitée.

« C'est lui qui doit te pardonner, avait très vite conclu le fumeur. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? C'est quelque chose que tu as dit ? »

Les yeux d'Asuma le scrutaient, chacune de ses réactions faciales étant analysées à la loupe. Cet enfoiré était un as en interrogatoire. Même le masque que Kakashi portait ne parvenait pas à l'arrêter.

« C'est quelque chose que tu as fait. », avait-il rapidement compris. Et immédiatement, la question était sortie de la bouche de Kurenai.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, au juste, Kakashi ? »

Ils étaient si près de lui, le pressant de questions, le scrutant. C'était insupportable. Il craqua.

« Ne me forcez pas à vous parler de ça, implora-t-il. S'il vous plaît. »

Il y avait une vraie détresse dans sa voix, une détresse qu'il ne se croyait plus capable d'exprimer.

Ils avaient reculé tous les trois, d'un coup. Leur instinct venait de leur faire comprendre qu'ils avaient dépassé les bornes et Kakashi sut que son supplice était terminé.

Ses coéquipiers avaient échangé des regards avant de se relever de concert. Un silence gêné s'était installé alors que chacun récupérait ses affaires pour repartir. L'équipement de Kakashi était déjà prêt mais il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit alors il avait fait mine de recompter ses kunais même s'il savait pertinemment combien il en avait.

« Si on se dépêche, il nous reste moins d'une heure de route. », avait annoncé Kurenai pour tenter d'évacuer le malaise encore présent.

Kakashi avait acquiescé, sans la regarder, rangeant les kunai qu'il avait inutilement sortis.

« Hey ? »

La poigne d'Asuma lui enserra l'épaule alors qu'il se relevait. Il était face à lui et Kakashi n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le regarder.

« Ne sois pas en colère contre nous, d'accord ? »

« Je ne le suis pas. »

« On s'inquiète juste pour toi… »

« Je sais. »

Il avait conscience que sa voix manquait de conviction mais il était sincère, il n'était pas fâché. Il était plutôt gêné de générer autant d'attention alors qu'il ne la méritait pas.

La voix d'Asuma avait retenti de nouveau, chevrotante.

« C'est juste que… je ne veux pas, dans quelques années, que la seule image qui me vienne en pensant à toi, ce soit tes tripes sur le parquet de ton salon. »

Kakashi l'avait alors fixé franchement : il n'en était pas encore là, vraiment. Et même, s'il avait voulu en finir, il l'aurait fait en mission pour que ça serve à quelque chose.

« Je ne veux pas, avait continué Asuma, culpabiliser comme mon père a culpabilisé pour le tien. »

Kakashi aurait voulu dire qu'il comprenait, que le Troisième avait toujours cherché à l'aider, que c'était quelqu'un de bien mais, comme d'habitude, rien n'était sorti.

Il fut soudainement arraché à la poigne d'Asuma pour finir engoncé entre deux bras musclés et moulés dans une combinaison d'un vert atroce.

« Mon cher rival ne ferait jamais une bêtise pareille ! annonça une voix tonitruante. Je lui interdis de disparaitre tant que notre compétition durera. Je dois prouver au monde que je suis ton égal, Kakashi. »

Gai fit une pause pour serrer plus fortement le jounin contre lui.

« Et accessoirement, reprit-il à l'adresse d'Asuma, Kakashi n'a pas de parquet dans son salon mais de la moquette. »

Il s'était penché en avant comme pour chuchoter quelque chose mais sa voix forte restait perceptible pour tous.

« Mon cher rival est un peu proche de ses sous. », avait-il expliqué sur le ton de la confidence.

Il y avait eu un silence et puis, les épaules de Kakashi s'étaient soulevées dans un ricanement faible et nerveux.

Il n'y avait que Gai pour transformer une conversation dramatique en sketch en moins de cinq minutes et il savait pertinemment qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Il assumait le rôle de clown pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Plus personne n'osa parler après ça. Ils repartirent bon train, Gai ouvrant la marche et Kakashi la fermant. Parfois, Asuma se retournait sur lui et lui adressait un regard inquiet. Cette histoire devait l'obséder. Il ne voyait pas, bien sûr, ce que Kakashi avait bien pu faire pour mettre en rogne un si gentil chuunin mais il avait envie de le découvrir.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Konoha, Kakashi prit machinalement la tête et se dirigea vers la salle des missions mais il sentit bientôt qu'on ne le suivait plus.

Il se retourna pour voir les trois autres à quelques mètres, la mine un peu gênée.

« Vous n'étiez pas vraiment sur cette mission, n'est-ce pas ? »

Asuma eut un sourire timide.

« On ne savait pas comment te parler alors on s'est un peu imposé. »

« Ouais. »

Kakashi rangea ses mains dans ses poches, pas vraiment surpris. Les trois jounins étaient penauds. Ils voulaient simplement l'aider. Ils s'y prenaient mal, certes, mais cela n'enlevait rien à leurs bonnes intentions.

« Vous savez que Gai fait des onigris d'enfer ? »

Deux regards éberlués se fixèrent sur lui alors que Gai souriait de toutes ses dents.

« On pourrait en manger tous les quatre, un de ces soirs ? », proposa laconiquement Kakashi.

Kurenai soupira de soulagement, baissant ses yeux vers le sol.

« On pourrait, oui. », répondit-elle dans un sourire alors qu'Asuma acquiesçait de la tête.

« Par contre, ce serait un repas sans prise de tête. Commencez pas à me parler de mon père, ni de qui que soit d'autre… »

Il pensait à Iruka mais il n'avait pas osé prononcer son nom.

« Parfois, murmura Kurenai, on se demande… Je veux dire, est-ce qu'on peut te parler de nos élèves ou tu préfères pas ? »

« Parlez-en tant que vous voulez. Ça m'a fait de la peine qu'Hinata soit passée chuunin et que tu n'aies pas osé me le dire… »

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard d'excuse et Kakashi reprit, presque pour lui-même.

« Après tout, moi aussi j'ai une élève qui est passée chuunin à cet examen. »

Ils se quittèrent là-dessus. Les trois jounins semblaient soulagés d'avoir un peu permis au ninja copieur de sortir de sa coquille.

Kakashi était tout plein de cette conversation, de ce qui venait de se passer, de ces amis fidèles qu'il ignorait presque avoir.

C'était un salopard, pourquoi s'intéresserait-on à lui, comme ça ? Pourquoi essayait-on de le sauver ?

Endormi par toutes ces questions, par ces émotions nouvelles ou enfouies, son esprit perdit un peu de sa légendaire vigilance alors que ses jambes l'entraînaient sans son accord sur un chemin déjà parcouru mille fois.

Quand il réalisa, quand il sentit le danger, il était trop tard : il avait déjà ouvert la porte de la salle des missions.

Le piège s'était refermé, le véritable traquenard avait fonctionné.

Il lui était impossible de s'enfuir et il ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux quand le visage crispé d'Iruka-sensei lui fit face.


	12. Céder

**Titre :** _L'Arme et l'Outil_**  
Auteur : **Sigognac  
**Genre :** Romance (Yaoi)

**Rating :** M  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** C'est un Kakairu, autrement dit relations sexuelles / amoureuses entre deux beaux ninjas mâles : vous êtes prévenus !

* * *

Plusieurs choses, les ami(e)s : Tout d'abord, je crois qu'il y eu un malentendu entre nous qui, j'espère, va au final vous faire plaisir. **Ceci n'est pas le dernier chapitre mais l'avant-dernier**. Ffnet et moi n'avons pas la même manière de compter les chapitres : il considère le prologue comme un chapitre, pas moi. La fin sera donc pour la prochaine fois ! Soit dit en passant, ce fameux chapitre 12 me donne toujours du fil à retordre, je l'ai relu récemment et, ma foi, il y a encore des choses à améliorer. Je pensais que je faisais un blocage au niveau de l'écriture en général mais l'épilogue ne pose pas autant de problèmes (j'en suis au trois quarts et je suis plutôt satisfaite de ce que ça donne), c'est juste ce satané chapitre qui me sort par les yeux.

Ensuite, je m'excuse auprès de certaines d'entre vous car je n'ai pas répondu aux dernière reviews postées qui m'ont pourtant fait un bien fou. En fait, je n'ai plus internet chez moi depuis quelques temps et là, je me connecte depuis un wifi public et j'en profite surtout pour poster. Je ne pourrai donc pas répondre non plus aux éventuelles reviews postées cette semaine (le technicien vient la semaine prochaine). Bref, je m'excuse donc platement et vous remercie encore pour tous les commentaires laissés.

Enfin, je ne l'ai pas fait la dernière fois mais je vous informe que mes deux histoires ont été référencées dans une communauté, ce qui me fait, bien entendu, extrêmement plaisir. Je remercie 2 et vous encourage à faire un tour sur cette communauté KakashiXIruka francais qui référence, comme son nom l'indique d'autres KakaIru.

Désolée pour le pavé et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Céder**

« Bonsoir Kakashi-san. »

La voix d'Iruka-sensei était faible et un peu hésitante. Il sembla à Kakashi que le chuunin était ratatiné sur sa chaise mais il ne put en avoir le cœur net car il se retourna, presque instantanément, et fit un pas vers la porte par laquelle il venait d'entrer.

« Je repasserai. », balbutia-t-il alors qu'il reculait déjà.

« Restez, s'il vous plaît, implora presque le chuunin. Je dois absolument vous parler. »

Sa voix était fébrile et le jounin entendit un bruit de chaise qu'on quitte. Bientôt, des doigts moites le retinrent par le poignet. Il n'osa plus bouger. Le simple contact avec la peau d'Iruka le rendait tout chose et il pria pour que cet entretien ne s'éternise pas.

Le chuunin le lâcha dès qu'il eut l'assurance qu'il n'allait pas s'enfuir.

« Asuma et Gai sont venus me voir. », annonça-t-il.

Kakashi se tourna vers lui, brusquement.

« Ils m'ont dit que ça n'allait pas très fort pour vous, reprit le jeune homme, et ils m'ont demandé s'il s'était passé quelque chose… quelque choses entre nous. »

L'œil de Kakashi s'écarquilla. Il était mort de honte.

« Je ne leur ai rien dit, naturellement, continua Iruka. Ce qui s'est passé entre nous, il n'y a que nous que ça concerne. »

Le jounin, se détendit légèrement, calant ses mains dans ses poches pour paraître plus naturel.

« Ils m'ont cuisiné également, réagit-il. J'ai rien dit non plus. »

Pour la première fois, il osa regarder Iruka un bref instant dans les yeux avant de reprendre :

« Je suis désolé s'ils vous ont importuné. »

Il était évident pour tous les deux que ce n'était pas la seule chose pour laquelle il était désolé.

Le chuunin haussa les épaules et se leva doucement comme s'il avait peur d'effrayer son compagnon. Il contourna son bureau pour se placer face au jounin. Ce dernier baissa les yeux, trouvant la situation toujours aussi inconfortable.

« C'est vrai que ça ne va pas fort pour vous ? »

Kakashi se recula légèrement, regardant volontairement ailleurs. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ?

« Je fonctionne. »

« Mais ça ne va pas. Pas la peine de nier, je le vois bien de toute façon. »

Le chuunin fit une pause avant d'annoncer :

« Je vais aller fermer la porte. »

Kakashi releva subitement la tête, observant l'autre s'avancer vers l'entrée. La panique monta en lui à l'idée d'être enfermé dans la même pièce qu'Iruka-sensei. Il s'élança à sa suite et attrapa sa main avant qu'elle n'atteigne la poignée.

« Ne faîtes pas ça. »

« Vous en avez besoin. Ça vous aidera à aller mieux. »

Iruka libéra sa main et fit tourner la clé dans la serrure. Le cliquetis produit résonna à l'oreille de Kakashi.

« Je vais enlever mes vêtements, maintenant, et ensuite, nous ferons l'amour. Comme les fois précédentes. »

« Je ne veux pas. »

« Bien sûr que si. »

Le jounin hésita devant le ton catégorique du professeur.

« Pas comme ça. »

« Oh ? Mon cul, ce n'est pas encore suffisant ? Il vous faut la manière en plus ?», siffla l'autre, agacé.

« Je ne veux pas vous forcer. »

« Allons. Puisque c'est moi qui vous le propose. »

Iruka se rapprocha sensiblement, frôlant l'uniforme de Kakashi de son torse et levant la tête vers lui pour essayer de capter son regard. Le jounin se détourna, ne supportant pas une telle proximité. Il allait finir par le violer.

« Je vais commencer par enlever ma veste, annonça fermement le chuunin. Mais peut-être que vous voudrez m'aider. Vous voulez m'aider à enlever ma veste, Kakashi-san ? »

Le jounin remua sa tête énergiquement. Il était hors de question qu'il cède mais son malaise s'amplifiait. Il était mortifié qu'Iruka s'abaisse à lui faire des avances, comme ça, alors qu'il ne méritait que son mépris.

« S'il vous plaît, Iruka-sensei. Laissez-moi. »

« Vous êtes borné, soupira le chuunin. Bien, je vois. »

Kakashi espéra un instant que l'autre abandonne simplement… mais c'était mal connaître Iruka-sensei. Ce dernier l'accula contre le bureau et une main décidée attrapa son pantalon.

Le jounin fut trop choqué sur le moment et ne parvint à réagir que quand des doigts malhabiles baissèrent sa braguette.

Il tenta de repousser doucement le professeur en le saisissant par les épaules mais l'autre se dégagea. Iruka soupira furtivement quand il comprit que Kakashi ne cédait toujours pas et, sans mot dire, il se laissa tomber à genoux.

Avant même qu'une main ne se mette à fouiller dans son caleçon, le jounin avait compris le manège d'Iruka. L'espace d'un instant, il s'imagina être pris en bouche par le chuunin et il sentit son sexe pulser à cette pensée. Sa raison reprit cependant rapidement le dessus : il ne pouvait pas laisser Iruka-sensei s'humilier de la sorte.

Avec une poigne dont il ne s'était pas servi jusqu'à présent, Kakashi releva le chuunin avant qu'il ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit. Ce fut à son tour d'être bloqué contre un bureau alors que le jounin lui coupait toute chance de retraite et le saisissait par la veste pour le raisonner un peu.

« Ca suffit maintenant ! Vous croyez que je pourrai encore me regarder dans un miroir si je vous laisse faire ça ? »

Iruka ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de s'agripper au cou du jounin et de le serrer contre lui en passant une de ses jambes autour de sa hanche.

Kakashi recula de nouveau. Iruka le regardait franchement maintenant mais il n'y avait aucune lueur de passion dans ses yeux, simplement une certaine obstination. Il voulait que Kakashi le saute et il n'en démordrait pas.

Le jounin comprit alors qu'il devait changer de stratégie.

« Alors, vous me voulez ? », interrogea-t-il subitement en resserrant la jambe d'Iruka contre lui.

L'autre marqua un cran d'arrêt, tout désarçonné par la question, et le rose lui monta aux joues.

« Je veux vous l'entendre dire, Iruka-sensei. Dîtes-moi que vous me désirez, que vous avez envie que je vous fasse des trucs. Allez-y, je vous écoute ! »

Iruka, de plus en plus rouge, se contenta de bredouiller quelques sons inarticulés et Kakashi pensa qu'il avait gagné. Il desserra un peu son étreinte, imaginant déjà comment il allait pouvoir éviter le chuunin après ça, mais la main du professeur s'abattit sur son bras et dans un dernier effort pour assommer sa pudeur, il murmura :

« Prenez-moi, Kakashi-san, s'il vous plaît. J'en ai très envie. »

C'en était trop. La déclaration sonnait tellement faux que Kakashi eut envie de pleurer. Il crut qu'il allait manquer d'air. Mais quelque part, il était également furieux qu'Iruka lui fasse subir tout ça et sa rage l'emporta sur tout le reste.

« Oui ? Vous avez envie de moi ? Je vais pas me faire prier plus longtemps, alors. »

Il entendit le chuunin avaler sa salive, regrettant peut-être déjà ses propos.

Kakashi le cala plus franchement contre le bureau et l'immobilisa avec un seul de ses bras. Le professeur était pour le moment très calme mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se débattre.

Ce fut au tour du jounin de glisser une main contre le pantalon d'Iruka. Ce dernier hoqueta mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce, observant simplement les avancées de Kakashi avec anxiété. Et de fait, le jounin ne se gêna pas pour entrouvrir l'uniforme et palper le sous-vêtement du jeune homme. Il eut la surprise de constater que le sexe du chuunin était bien moins flasque que ce qu'il aurait cru et cela ne fit que réveiller un peu plus son propre désir.

Il toisa Iruka d'un air satisfait.

« Quoi ? C'est mon côté brutal qui vous excite ? »

Le professeur ne cilla pas mais le regard qu'il balança à Kakashi était furieux. Il devait probablement se retenir pour ne pas lui envoyer un coup de pied bien senti. Le jounin ne fut pas gêné par cette atmosphère électrique et il défia même le chuunin en caressant doucement son caleçon tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux. La honte s'abattit sur les joues d'Iruka quand son membre se durcit davantage au contact de la main du jounin.

« Vous préférez quand je suis câlin ? Ou vous êtes encore indécis ? »

Excédé, le chuunin parut se résigner, levant les yeux au ciel et attendant clairement que l'autre ait terminé de s'amuser.

« On boude ? Voyons si vous restez de marbre très longtemps… »

Le pantalon du chuunin lui fut presque arraché, se ratatinant sur ses chevilles et Kakashi se faufila à l'intérieur du caleçon d'Iruka en déboutonnant son ouverture. L'autre sembla retenir son souffle, se crispant, mais il se refusa à adresser le moindre regard à Kakashi. Le jounin ne s'en formalisa pas et passa doucement son pouce sur le gland de sa victime qui tenta, comme elle put, de maîtriser sa respiration.

« Un peu à l'étroit, hein, Iruka-sensei ? Je vais vous aider… »

Le sous-vêtement alla rejoindre le pantalon non sans avoir arraché un grognement à Iruka, le tissu ayant accroché son érection au passage.

La main de Kakashi s'empara vivement du sexe du chuunin et, sans plus attendre, il commença une série de va-et-vient. Les premiers mouvements furent les plus durs à supporter pour Iruka qui se crispa davantage, saisissant la table de sa main libre et la serrant avec force mais, bientôt, il arriva à se contenir, faisait preuve d'une force de caractère plutôt extraordinaire.

Kakashi fut assez vexé que l'autre ne cède pas au plaisir. Il n'était probablement pas le coup du siècle mais, en général, ses partenaires le quittaient plutôt satisfaits. L'autre avait beau faire de la résistance, il aurait dû commencer à se laisser submerger par un certain bien-être. Et puis, il comprit : le membre du jeune homme était encore trop sec et sa main ne glissait pas suffisamment. Ses caresses étaient trop saccadées pour procurer des sensations vraiment intenses à une personne aussi réfractaire.

Il allait falloir humidifier tout ça mais Kakashi eut des scrupules, se demandant s'il devait aller aussi loin avec le chuunin. Il tenta donc de l'exciter autrement, lui ôtant la veste, soulevant le T-shirt, touchant la peau nue, frôlant les tétons… Rien n'y fit, aucun gémissement ne parcourut les lèvres d'Iruka et ce fut à ce dernier de le défier du regard, fier de son apparente insensibilité. Même son sexe, que Kakashi continuait d'empoigner, perdait de sa vigueur.

La surprise avait momentanément fait perdre les pédales au chuunin mais il reprenait maintenant le contrôle.

Il allait falloir employer les grands moyens.

Le jounin lâcha le membre du professeur qui crut une seconde en avoir terminé mais Kakashi le fit immédiatement basculer un peu plus sur le bureau sur lequel ses fesses, maintenant nues, allèrent se poser. Ses bras furent retenus en arrière et au comble de l'effronterie, Kakashi lui adressa un rapide clin d'œil avant de s'accroupir. Iruka comprit tout de suite ce qui allait se passer et tenta vainement de se débattre. Il retint sa respiration quand le nez encore masqué de Kakashi caressa son sexe, descendant lentement. Bientôt, le morceau de tissu frôla les bourses avant de s'y appuyer plus franchement et Iruka comprit que le jounin se servait d'elles pour retirer son masque.

« Arrêtez. Ne faîtes… »

Kakashi le fit taire en remontant son visage maintenant découvert sur le sexe d'Iruka ne faisant sortir sa langue qu'au dernier moment. Le premier contact avec le gland d'Iruka provoqua un soubresaut chez ce dernier et le jounin sut qu'il fallait profiter de cette faiblesse avant que le jeune homme ne s'habitue à cette nouvelle caresse. Consciencieusement, il parcourut le sexe d'Iruka, s'évertuant à laisser une trainée de salive qui pourrait par la suite lui servir de lubrifiant naturel. Le chuunin résistait comme il pouvait mais Kakashi lui asséna le coup de grâce quand il goba subitement son membre alors qu'il se contentait jusque-là de quelques léchouilles bien placées.

Iruka lâcha un « oh » discret et Kakashi leva les yeux vers lui. Le visage du professeur était contracté, il semblait souffrir, cherchant probablement à penser à autre chose pour calmer son excitation. Mais Kakashi sentit bien que le plaisir gagnait du terrain et qu'Iruka n'allait plus pouvoir s'évader ainsi très longtemps. Le jounin reprit donc sa besogne avec vigueur, maltraitant le sexe de son partenaire et laissant volontairement échapper des bruits de succion plus que suggestifs. Tout était bon pour exciter le chuunin. Bientôt, la respiration de ce dernier se fit plus forte et de légers gémissements se firent entendre. Les mains d'Iruka toujours cramponnées au bureau, se serrèrent un peu plus.

Kakashi décida de tenter sa chance. Brusquement, il se releva, remettant son masque en place d'un mouvement de tête. Il lâcha un des bras d'Iruka pour que sa main droite aille titiller son sexe. La peau, maintenant humide, glissait parfaitement. A la première poussée sur son gland, Iruka entrouvrit les yeux et lâcha un cri timide mais profond. Il n'arrivait plus qu'à se contrôler difficilement.

C'était le moment.

« Vous pensez vraiment tenir encore longtemps comme ça. Voyez les choses en face, Iruka-sensei : je suis beaucoup plus endurant que vous. Et plus motivé aussi. Qui va craquer le premier, à votre avis ? »

Et comme pour renforcer son argumentation, il exerça une nouvelle pression sur la verge d'Iruka qui ne put rien faire d'autre que gémir.

« Arrêtez ça, balbutia-t-il, je… c'est pas comme ça que ça doit se passer… »

« Je comprends pas, répliqua l'autre, pourquoi je devrais être le seul à prendre mon pied ? »

Le chuunin ne répondit pas et pour le punir de ce silence, en quelque sorte, un nouveau va-et-vient se fit sur son sexe, ce qui provoqua encore un gémissement du jeune homme qui semblait se contrôler de moins en moins.

« Oh, par pitié, Kakashi-sensei… »

« C'est si désagréable que ça ? »

« Vous savez bien que non. C'est ça que vous vouliez entendre ? Bah, voilà, je l'ai dit ! Lâchez-moi maintenant ! »

« Jamais de la vie… »

Les mouvements reprirent, alternant entre langueur et rapidité, mettant le chuunin au supplice.

« S'il vous plait, Kakashi-san… », susurra-t-il.

« C'est pas en me parlant avec cette voix que vous allez me faire arrêter… »

Depuis quelques temps, déjà, Kakashi avait relevé son bandeau frontal, voulant profiter de ce spectacle avec ses deux yeux. Il libéra tout à coup le deuxième bras d'Iruka et sa main alla relever le menton du jeune homme pour qu'ils se fassent face tous les deux. Le regard d'Iruka était fuyant alors que celui de Kakashi était conquérant. Il était en train de gagner et il le savait.

« Vous voulez vraiment que je vous suce de nouveau ? Parce que si vous continuez comme ça, c'est ce qui va arriver… »

Le visage d'Iruka était de plus en plus rouge et le jounin se demanda si c'étaient les caresses qu'il continuait à lui prodiguer ou bien la crudité de son langage qui mettaient son chuunin dans cet état.

« C'est ce que vous voulez, Iruka-sensei ? », insista-t-il.

L'autre, qui ne savait plus trop où il en était, se contenta de secouer négativement la tête.

« Alors, lâchez-vous. Je veux vous entendre. »

Le jounin enserra un peu plus sa verge comme pour l'encourager mais Iruka sembla résister encore, se mordant les lèvres.

Kakashi caressa sa joue, le fixant des ses yeux dépareillés.

« Allez, Iruka. C'est pas si grave de perdre le contrôle, une fois de temps en temps… Lâchez prise. »

La voix du jounin était douce et Iruka l'observa avec une sorte de fascination, opinant finalement. Il était en train de céder. Ses timides soupirs devinrent des gémissements bruyants et Kakashi, maintenant son visage, le força à le regarder. Les caresses s'accentuèrent tout comme les gémissements d'Iruka qui se transformèrent de plus en plus souvent en des cris graves.

Bientôt une des mains du chuunin se détacha de la table pour se poser sur une des épaules de Kakashi et quand un nouveau va-et-vient lui fut administré, il planta ses ongles dans l'uniforme du jounin, se crispant de plaisir. Kakashi regretta de ne pas être nu. Il aurait aimé sentir les ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau pâle. Il était à un tel stade d'excitation que même la douleur lui apparaissait alléchante. Et plus que tout, il adorait l'idée qu'Iruka le marque, qu'il ait un souvenir de cette nuit à admirer dans le miroir.

« Kakashi… »

Pour la première fois, le chuunin l'appela non pas pour le supplier d'arrêter mais bien poussé par le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

« Kakashi ! »

Le cri s'était fait aigu, signe que la jouissance était proche.

« Je veux… pas… Arrêtez… »

« Je vais me gêner. »

« Non, je… Pas comme ça ! »

Le jounin pencha un peu sa tête sur le côté. Où voulait en venir le chuunin ?

« Je… J'ai envie… je… »

Il déglutit, hésitant, décollant sa deuxième main du bureau. Cette dernière frôla l'entrejambe gonflée de Kakashi qui poussa immédiatement un soupir de contentement.

« Je veux…, reprit le chuunin, je veux que vous me preniez, Kakashi-san. S'il vous plaît. »

Les caresses cessèrent à l'instant. La voix d'Iruka était vibrante de désir et ça rendait le jounin complètement fou.

« Juré ? », interrogea-t-il.

Iruka acquiesça vivement.

« Faites-moi l'amour, Kakashi-san. »

Même dans ses rêves les plus irréalistes, jamais le jounin n'aurait cru qu'Iruka-sensei, le souffle court, le visage rouge et les yeux brillants, quémanderait une telle chose. C'était trop beau.

Il lâcha tout à fait le chuunin, le laissant se remettre un peu mais les mains de ce dernier s'abattirent immédiatement sur sa veste. Kakashi se la laissa ôter avec bonheur. Juste après, le jounin termina de déboutonner son pantalon et l'enleva avec un empressement mal dissimulé, entraînant caleçon et sandales dans la bataille. Iruka détourna le regard, n'étant probablement pas prêt à affronter l'imposante nudité du jounin. Pour se donner contenance, il chercha à retirer le peu de vêtements qui lui restait mais Kakashi l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Laissez-moi le faire. »

Iruka acquiesça, levant les bras. Kakashi lui passa le T-shirt par-dessus la tête, en profitant pour effleurer ses tétons de ses pouces. Il fit ensuite doucement reculer le chuunin pour apprécier ce corps totalement à sa merci.

« Vous êtes magnifique. »

Iruka ne répondit pas, semblant considérer que ce compliment faisait partie de la panoplie des préliminaires habituels.

Timidement, il souleva le haut de Kakashi qui se laissa faire à son tour. Iruka n'osa pas le regarder mais quand le corps de l'autre fut à nu, il passa distraitement son index sur quelques vieilles cicatrices. Kakashi chercha à rester immobile, appréciant le contact. Depuis un moment déjà, il se retenait de basculer le chuunin sur la table et de lui faire sauvagement l'amour. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer.

Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de saisir le visage d'Iruka à pleines mains, de caresser ses cheveux et de profiter du regard soumis de son partenaire. Il l'allongea un peu plus sur la table, levant une de ses cuisses qu'il caressa dans toute sa longueur sans quitter des yeux le chuunin. Il poursuivit ses caresses, profitant du genou et passant sur le mollet jusqu'à atteindre l'amas de vêtements qu'Iruka avait toujours au niveau des chevilles. Kakashi laissa trainer son index sur la partie visible du pied et glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur de la sandale pour caresser le talon et la plante du pied. Les orteils se contractèrent légèrement, preuve que le jounin avait trouvé un des points sensibles du jeune homme. La première chaussure fut enlevée et la jambe maintenant complètement nue se rabaissa. Iruka tendit la deuxième et Kakashi fit glisser les vêtements en même temps que la sandale mais au lieu de relâcher la jambe, il la leva un peu plus pour la positionner sur son épaule. Le chuunin le laissa faire, cherchant à masquer une excitation grandissante. Il était totalement offert, les cuisses écartées, l'érection en avant. Sans attendre la moindre indication du jounin, il se coucha plus franchement sur le bureau, offrant un accès plus facile à ses fesses mais Kakashi ne pouvait pas le pénétrer tout de suite. Il ne l'avait même pas préparé. Iruka s'étira plus encore et le jounin fut sorti de ses réflexions par le bruit d'un tiroir qu'on ouvre et bientôt un tube de lubrifiant lui fut tendu, le même que la dernière fois.

« Vous êtes prévoyant, souffla le jounin, j'adore ça. »

Le chuunin secoua doucement la tête et leva les yeux au ciel tout en se rallongeant.

En toute honnêteté, Kakashi aurait aimé qu'Iruka « s'occupe » de lui mais c'était peut-être un peu trop lui demander. Il ouvrit donc le tube et appliqua sur lui une dose généreuse de lubrifiant. Iruka ne regardait pas, restant immobile sur la table et Kakashi se dit qu'il n'allait pas falloir le laisser se refroidir trop longtemps. Alors, tout en se caressant, il laissa son autre main se faufiler sur le corps du chuunin. Il pensa une seconde à remonter un de ses doigts jusqu'à ses lèvres mais il se ravisa, ayant peur qu'Iruka n'apprécie pas cette idée. La simple pensée du jeune homme en train de sucer un de ses doigts étaient d'ailleurs tellement érotique que le jounin se dit qu'il ne serait pas très malin de s'exciter encore davantage.

Se considérant prêt, il s'attaqua alors à son chuunin, commençant par lubrifier sa verge. L'autre gémit immédiatement, lançant un regard presque menaçant à son partenaire mais Kakashi ne répondit qu'en arquant ses yeux, son sourire restant invisible. Il se rapprocha ensuite, fixant plus fermement la jambe de l'autre sur son épaule et Iruka retint un peu son souffle, sachant ce qui allait arriver. Bientôt, Kakashi inséra un premier doigt lubrifié en lui. Le chuunin se souleva un peu, gémissant faiblement et le jounin eut l'agréable surprise de constater que le professeur était largement plus détendu que les fois précédentes. Il n'hésita donc pas ajouter un deuxième doigt. Il allait en lui doucement, savourant son étroitesse et sa chaleur. Le visage d'Iruka était contracté, ses yeux fermés et ses sourcils froncés. Le chuunin se mettait enfin à ressentir, il n'était plus un simple figurant, et pour Kakashi une telle constatation était déjà, en soi, incroyablement sensuelle. Il s'abaissa, se rapprochant du jeune homme, caressant ses cheveux et frôlant ses joues brûlantes. Le chuunin rouvrit les yeux et le fixa, le regard fiévreux. Consciemment ou non, il s'humecta les lèvres, excitant un peu plus son partenaire.

« J'ai tellement envie de vous embrasser. », murmura le jounin mais il ne pouvait pas, son masque l'en empêchant. Comme toujours.

« Je peux fermer les yeux. »

Kakashi observa cet homme qu'il avait méconnu si longtemps. Quel gâchis. Maintenant, chacun de ses actes, chacune de ses paroles, ne faisaient que le rendre plus désirable encore et le jounin ignorait comment une telle chose était possible. Iruka l'attirait tout aussi bien dans sa docilité que dans sa combattivité. Rien n'était capable de le détourner de lui.

« Mais ça m'excite aussi de vous voir me regarder… », avoua-t-il, sans pudeur.

L'autre eut un sourire doux, un peu moqueur.

« Il faut choisir, Kakashi-san. »

Le jounin s'autorisa à passer brièvement ses doigts sur les lèvres du professeur et, pour la première fois depuis des décennies, il pensa tout simplement à enlever son masque. Cela lui traversa l'esprit, juste quelques secondes. Quelle importance si le chuunin le voyait ?

Cet instant de faiblesse fut cependant rapidement dépassé. Il pensa à toutes ses promesses qu'il n'avait pas pu tenir. Hors de question qu'il manque à celle-là… Même pour Iruka.

« Fermez les yeux. »

Le chuunin s'exécuta tout en entrouvrant ses lèvres et Kakashi enleva son masque qu'il balança sur le bureau. Il s'accapara la bouche du professeur avec fougue tout en accentuant le va-et-vient qu'il exerçait toujours entre ses fesses. Il goûta la langue du chuunin, mordilla les lèvres. L'autre participait timidement et Kakashi l'embrassa plus profondément encore, enserrant sa gorge entre sa main, tandis qu'un troisième doigt faisait son office plus bas.

Alors que leurs bouches se séparaient, Iruka laissa échapper un gémissement et le jounin se demanda laquelle de ses attentions procurait ce nouveau plaisir au chuunin. Il embrassa le front, les joues, descendit jusqu'au cou avant de remonter jusqu'au lobe d'une de ses oreilles. Il mordilla la chair tendre, ce qui arracha un nouveau soupir à Iruka..

« Kakashi… »

Le chuunin se sentait prêt et lui faisait savoir. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise pour le ninja copieur. La préparation d'Iruka était facultative depuis un bon moment déjà mais leurs préliminaires avaient été tellement merdiques jusque-là qu'il faisait volontairement durer.

Mais si c'était Iruka lui-même qui lui demandait, c'était autre chose…

Il se redressa, retirant précautionneusement ses doigts. Il alla doucement s'appuyer contre l'intimité du professeur, voulant se frotter un peu à elle pour la taquiner mais son sexe, glissant, entra immédiatement en elle. Tous deux gémirent de concert. Kakashi s'empara un peu plus fermement de la jambe d'Iruka qui reposait sur son épaule et entama une poussée lente et profonde qui le combla de plaisir. Iruka ramena ses bras sur son visage alors que Kakashi reculait pour s'enfoncer encore plus profondément à l'intérieur de lui. Il se demanda si c'était par pudeur ou pour s'empêcher de le regarder que le chuunin se dissimilait ainsi. Les deux intentions lui semblèrent dignes d'une récompense alors, tandis qu'il se mouvait une nouvelle fois en lui, il déposa une série de baisers anarchiques sur son mollet. De sa main libre, il s'empara d'une des hanches d'Iruka et au coup de rein suivant, il le fit bouger sur lui en même temps, pour accentuer encore la pénétration. A mesure que le plaisir se faisait plus intense, ses doigts, sur la jambe d'Iruka, se resserraient. Kakashi s'en rendait compte mais il était incapable de lâcher prise, son bien-être l'emportant sur tout le reste. Il espéra juste que ça ne laisse pas de vilaines marques sur le corps, divin, du chuunin.

Les gémissements des deux hommes se firent de plus en plus fort et se répondaient mais Kakashi sentit très vite qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps et il était hors de question qu'Iruka sorte de là sans avoir joui. Tout en ralentissant le rythme de ses va-et-vient et donc l'avancée de son propre orgasme, il prit en main la verge du chuunin sur laquelle il exerça des mouvements langoureux. Les cris d'Iruka redoublèrent et le jounin sentit que c'était la goutte d'eau pour lui, qu'il allait venir. Alors, il le caressa de plus en en plus vite tandis qu'il ne se retenait plus, en lui, le pénétrant avec violence.

Etonnamment, les gémissements d'Iruka faiblirent, remplacés par des sortes de halètements de plus en plus anarchiques. L'orgasme arrivait et promettait d'être violent. D'un coup, le chuunin poussa un cri aigu et tout son corps se mit à vibrer jusqu'à la jambe sur l'épaule de Kakashi qui en fut toute secouée. Le dos d'Iruka s'était arqué et retomba lourdement sur la table alors que les gémissements qui s'échappaient de lui redevenaient de simples expirations épuisées.

Kakashi ne connut pas un tel feu d'artifice, il avait eu un orgasme visuel et cela lui suffisait amplement. Il ressentit la jouissance dès qu'il se remit à bouger en Iruka mais il en profita à peine. Il préféra libérer la jambe du jeune homme pour le reculer sur la table et s'allonger complètement sur lui. Il serra son corps encore frissonnant contre lui et embrassa frénétiquement ses lèvres entre deux halètements. Le jeune homme se laissa faire un moment avant de l'entourer de ses bras pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui.

Et ils restèrent là, de longues secondes. Et Kakashi se sentit en paix, réconcilié avec la vie, dans cette salle des missions de nouveau silencieuse où il avait connu de rares moments de bonheur.

Les yeux toujours fermés, Iruka tentait de calmer sa respiration alors que ses joues repassaient de l'écarlate au rosé. Sa peau était poisseuse de transpiration et dans un geste paresseux, Kakashi lécha un téton du chuunin pour connaître le goût de sa sueur.

Il admira le spectacle magnifique que constituait Iruka après l'orgasme et se décida finalement à se retirer de lui et à récupérer son masque abandonné un peu plus loin.

A la seconde où le bout de tissu le camoufla de nouveau, il sentit cette boule d'angoisse renaître au fond de son estomac. Celle qui ne le quittait plus depuis de longues semaines, qui apparaissait dès qu'il pensait à Iruka. C'est-à-dire tout le temps.

Il se rassit sur le bord de la table et, inspirant un bon coup, il s'adressa au chuunin d'une voix qu'il espérait maîtrisée.

« Vous pouvez rouvrir les yeux. »

Iruka papillonna un peu des paupières, gêné par la forte luminosité de la pièce et adressa un regard interrogateur au jounin, assis à quelques centimètres de lui, de dos. Il ne se releva pas, préférant resté couché, mais au bout d'un moment, comme un silence inconfortable s'installait, il se redressa sur un coude et tendit son autre bras qui alla caresser le bas du dos du jounin dans un geste presque joueur. L'autre se retourna, surpris, et Iruka soutint son regard, l'air farceur.

« C'était vraiment très bon, annonça-t-il, un sourire mutin sur le visage. Et vous êtes vraiment très beau. »


	13. Egoïsme

**Titre :** _L'Arme et l'Outil_**  
Auteur : **Sigognac  
**Genre :** Romance (Yaoi)

**Rating :** M  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** C'est un Kakairu, autrement dit relations sexuelles / amoureuses entre deux beaux ninjas mâles : vous êtes prévenus !

* * *

**Bon, j'aurai fait ce que j'ai pu ! Je le poste, ce foutu chapitre, car, de toute manière, je ne serai jamais contente ! Merci à Christigui de m'avoir débloquée sur une phrase, j'y serais peut-être encore, sinon. N'oubliez pas qu'il reste un (long) épilogue pour les questions toujours en suspens... mais je dis pas que je réponds à tout, non plus ! Allez, bonne lecture à tous !**

**Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui m'ont posté des reviews récemment et auxquelles je n'ai pas encore répondu, ça arrive !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Égoïsme  
**

Kakashi soupira, vaguement blasé.

« Comment pourriez-vous le savoir ? », interrogea-t-il.

« Que vous êtes beau ?, reprit Iruka en faisant une petite moue. Ça se voit… »

Le jounin pencha la tête sur le côté, un peu agacé sans savoir pourquoi.

« Je porte un masque, vous êtes au courant ? »

Le chuunin se releva et se traîna un peu en avant jusqu'à laisser ses jambes pendre le long du bureau. Il se retrouva assis auprès de Kakashi. Il hésita un peu avant de lever doucement sa main vers lui et de caresser le tissu qui recouvrait sa mâchoire.

« Il ne cache rien du tout, votre masque… On devine quand même l'ovale du visage et le nez pointu et… »

Le chuunin s'arrêta, passant un doigt sur la bouche masquée.

« Et les lèvres fines et douces… »

L'autre haussa les épaules, rentrant tout de même dans son jeu.

« J'ai peut-être des dents de cheval. »

Le chuunin ricana.

« Oui… Sauf que je suis maintenant bien placé pour savoir que vous n'avez pas du tout de grandes dents… »

Le jounin ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'écarquiller. Si l'autre commençait à faire des remarques salaces maintenant…

Il trouvait Iruka détendu, étrangement serein. Il planait toujours. Alors, Kakashi avala lentement sa salive et, tout en passant une main un peu fébrile dans ses cheveux, il osa déclarer :

« Je vous aime, vous savez. Je crois que je vous ai aimé dès la première tasse de thé. »

Le professeur baissa la tête, semblant d'un coup plus contrarié. Quand il se tourna de nouveau vers Kakashi, il avait un air désolé sur le visage.

« Je sais, oui. Je vous assure que je ne l'avais pas prévu. »

Le jounin hocha vivement la tête, tentant de camoufler sa déception comme il pouvait. Iruka lui faisait pratiquement des excuses alors que… Quoi ? Qu'espérait-il au juste ? C'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait le besoin de se déclarer à quelqu'un…

Il chercha comment garder la face, comment éclaircir cette situation bizarre et, finalement, il demanda :

« Pourquoi vous me laissez vous faire ça ? Vous êtes costaud, vous pourriez me mettre un pain… »

L'autre eut un sourire face au vocabulaire imagé du jounin.

« Parce que vous en avez besoin… », expliqua-t-il, simplement.

Super. Non, vraiment, il était verni… Alors quoi ? Il était juste le boulet de service qui avait besoin de sortir sa queue de temps en temps ? Il ne représentait rien d'autre ?

« Et aussi, poursuivit Iruka, plus faiblement, parce que je vous ai toujours trouvé un peu… fascinant… »

Kakashi releva la tête, s'accrochant désespérément aux paroles du chuunin.

« C'est un peu bête, hein, mais depuis que je suis gosse, j'entends parler de vous… Que vous êtes un génie, et tout ça… Et… Tous les autres, ceux qui ont eu ce « génie », comme vous, je me suis rendu compte qu'ils ont tous fini par partir… »

Le jounin voyait très bien de quoi parlait Iruka : il pensait à Itachi, aux trois Sannins, au Quatrième, à son père… Ils avaient tous abandonné Konoha d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et, bien sûr, récemment, il y avait eu Sasuke et Naruto.

« Oui, ils partent tous, les uns après les autres, ils nous abandonnent. Et le seul qui soit toujours resté, c'est vous. »

Kakashi regarda l'autre plus franchement, sentant son cœur se serrer.

« Et tout le monde se repose sur vous, on vous donne les pires missions et on râle les rares fois où vous échouez alors que vous êtes le seul à vous servir vraiment de votre génie pour nous aider ! Et tout le monde trouve ça normal ! Et personne ne semble se rendre compte d'à quel point tout cela vous ronge à être, comme ça, seul, à veiller sur nous. Mais moi, ce que je me suis toujours demandé, c'est : qui veille sur vous ? Et je sais bien que je ne suis qu'un ninja minable, que jamais je ne pourrais protéger le village comme vous le faites mais, au moins, je peux… »

« Veiller sur moi. », termina Kakashi.

Iruka acquiesça faiblement de la tête.

« Personne ne semblait se soucier de vous… Moi j'ai pensé qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. »

« D'où le thé. », articula Kakashi.

« D'où le thé. », admit le chuunin.

« Et les nouilles, continua le jounin, et l'uniforme et… tout le reste. »

Il fit un geste vague, englobant leur nudité respective.

« Pour 'le reste', chercha à préciser Iruka, je ne pensais pas avoir à en arriver là. »

Cette remarque accentua la culpabilité du jounin qui baissa subitement la tête, passant une main sur sa nuque.

« Vous vous forcez pour moi, constata-t-il, et je laisse faire. Je suis vraiment qu'un gros dégueulasse. »

« Vous ne m'avez forcé à rien, jamais, contra immédiatement le chuunin. Je suis grand, d'accord ? C'était important pour moi de vous aider à ma manière. »

« Mais vous n'avez jamais eu réellement envie de moi, poursuivit amèrement Kakashi. Pas comme moi j'ai envie de vous. »

Maintenant qu'il avait admis qu'il était amoureux, le jounin ne ressentait plus aucune pudeur. Il était prêt à tout déballer si ça pouvait lui permettre de posséder Iruka pour de bon.

« Quelle importance ? reprit le chuunin, indifférent. L'important, c'est que ça vous aide à aller mieux. »

« Quelle importance ? répéta Kakashi. Mais vous ne comprenez donc pas que je n'irai jamais mieux si vous ne m'aimez pas ? »

Iruka soupira, son regard devenant brusquement fuyant.

« Si, avoua-t-il. Mon erreur a été de croire qu'une fois que vous m'auriez eu, votre désir pour moi s'éteindrait de lui-même. J'avais entendu dire que vous n'étiez pas très sentimental. Mais, en fait, ça n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses et je… »

Il s'arrêta et adressa un nouveau regard désolé à Kakashi avant de continuer :

« Je ne voulais pas que vous tombiez amoureux de moi, ça n'a jamais été le but. Ça ne faisait pas partie de mon plan et ça m'a énervé que ça tourne comme ça. »

« Parce que vous ne supportez pas que les événements échappent à votre contrôle. », comprit le jounin.

L'autre fronça les sourcils, visiblement vexé.

« Parce que j'aime bien savoir où je vais. », rectifia-t-il.

« Non, reprit abruptement Kakashi. Vous voulez tout contrôler, c'est maladif. Les rapports qui doivent être rendus en temps en heure, le règlement à respecter, le thé, les nouilles, le sexe... Le sexe, putain ! Vous vous rendez compte du bordel que ça a été pour vous faire lâcher prise ? »

Iruka croisa les bras et tout en observant le sol, il rétorqua :

« Vous étiez comme ça aussi, avant. Alors pas la peine de prendre ce ton avec moi. »

Comme le jounin fronçait les sourcils, semblant ne pas comprendre, Iruka précisa :

« Quand vous étiez gosse, je veux dire. Quand vous étiez gosse, vous étiez comme ça. »

Kakashi se figea, repensant une seconde au gamin qu'il avait été. Froid, distant, imperturbable, renvoyant dans leurs cordes tous ceux qui cherchaient à l'approcher. Un vrai maniaque du contrôle, il fallait bien l'admettre.

« Ca n'a rien à voir, commença Kakashi, si j'agissais comme ça, c'était pour… »

« Pour mettre une certaine logique dans une vie qui n'en avait plus aucune, récita le chuunin sans le laisser finir, parce que vous aviez perdu tous ceux que vous aimiez. Un moyen comme un autre de gérer l'inacceptable. »

Le jeune homme regarda finalement Kakashi dans les yeux et termina son propos, ironique :

« Effectivement, ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. »

Cette simple remarque raviva la conversation que Kakashi avait eue avec Asuma quelques heures auparavant : quelque part, Iruka lui ressemblait. Ils avaient des parcours étrangement similaires et peut-être que c'était ça qui l'attirait tant chez lui : l'idée qu'il avait suffisamment morflé dans la vie pour être digne de le comprendre.

« Si je saisis bien, reprit Kakashi après un long silence, vous me dîtes que vous ne pouvez pas m'aimer parce que ce serait inclure une trop grosse dose d'incontrôlable dans votre vie bien rangée et que ce serait… quoi ? Vous rendre vulnérable ? »

L'autre acquiesça et Kakashi, après quelques secondes de silence, fut pris d'un éclat de rire qui n'avait rien, mais alors rien de sincère.

« Excusez-moi mais c'est trop drôle, se justifia-t-il devant le regard ahuri du chuunin. C'est pas vous, le soutien sans faille, la maman-poule même, de l'auto-proclamé « ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha » ? Prendre cet énergumène de Naruto sous votre aile, ce n'était pas vous rendre vulnérable, peut-être ? »

Iruka le fixa froidement.

« Mais justement, articula-t-il, Naruto est parti. »

Ça s'accéléra dans le torse de Kakashi : on touchait enfin au nœud du problème.

« Les personnes que j'aime finissent toujours par m'abandonner, continua le chuunin. Naruto n'a fait que confirmer ce que je savais déjà : les gens partent. Et moi, j'en ai marre de souffrir. »

« Et alors, du coup, vous n'aimez plus personne ? C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé comme solution ? »

« Vous êtes gonflé !, s'énerva immédiatement le chuunin. Vous faites exactement pareil ! Vous aimez qui, vous, dans la vie ? Vous envoyez chier tout le monde ! »

« Parce que je suis une putain d'arme et que j'ai été formatée ainsi ! Mais je me déteste d'être comme ça ! Et d'ailleurs, les meilleurs moments que j'ai eus dans la vie, c'est quand j'ai eu quelqu'un à aimer. J'étais heureux quand j'avais encore mon père, et quand j'ai eu une équipe et un sensei, et quand j'ai eu ces petits morveux d'élèves ! Et je suis heureux de vous aimer, là, seul, comme un con ! Parce que ce sont les seuls moments où je me sens un peu vivant ! Et osez-moi me dire que quand vous avez pris votre pied sur la table, tout à l'heure, vous ne vous êtes pas senti vivant aussi ! »

« Mais ça retombe !, éluda Iruka. Demain, vous repartirez. Et si je ne me détache pas de vous, j'aurais l'estomac noué d'angoisse en pensant à vous comme je l'ai à chaque fois que je pense à Naruto. »

Le chuunin garda le silence quelques secondes et inspira avant de continuer :

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir mis dans cette situation, de vous avoir fait espérer. J'ai pourtant fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour vous dégoûter : j'ai été froid et odieux et désagréable. Mais la vérité, c'est que je vous aime bien et que je n'arrive jamais à vous repousser tout à fait. Et je culpabilise de vous faire du mal, alors je cède et on finit tous les deux encore plus malheureux qu'on ne l'était avant… Je crois que si c'était à refaire, je fermerais les yeux comme tous les autres et que je ne vous offrirais pas ce fichu thé. »

« Moi pas, répondit simplement Kakashi en haussant les épaules. Si c'était à refaire, je vous sauterais dessus dès le début. Je préfère être malheureux à cause de cet amour à sens unique que parce que j'ai été nul à chier avec les gosses. »

Iruka, à ce discours, le regarda plus intensément mais il se détourna finalement avant de murmurer :

« Personne n'aurait pu les retenir, il faut arrêter de vous torturer avec ça… »

« Oh ? Parce que vous n'y pensez pas, vous ?, s'énerva le jounin. Vous ne les revoyez pas quand ils étaient à l'académie, vous ne réentendez pas les choses que vous leur avez dites ? Vous ne vous demandez pas si, en vous y prenant autrement, les événements auraient pu être évités ? »

« Bien sûr, concéda Iruka, tout comme je me demande où ils sont maintenant et si Naruto, avec le maître qu'il s'est dégotté, n'est pas en train de tourner pervers… »

« Et si Sasuke ne devient pas un monstre… »

« Oui, admit Iruka, ça aussi, je me le demande souvent. »

Pareils, ils étaient pareils.

Ils se turent tous deux, appréciant peut-être d'être sur la même longueur d'onde.

« Et maintenant ? », osa finalement demander Kakashi.

« Maintenant, souffla Iruka, il faut reprendre nos vies d'avant. »

« C'est impossible, rétorqua immédiatement le jounin. Tu crois que je vais arrêter de t'aimer parce que tu me le demandes ? Tu crois que je n'aurais pas envie de toi la prochaine fois que je te croiserai en salle des missions ? Et d'ailleurs, auras-tu même la force de me repousser si je tente quelque chose ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, avoua Iruka. La vérité, c'est que je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Tu pourrais peut-être simplement… Essayer de m'aimer ? », proposa piteusement le jounin.

« Mais je ne veux pas t'aimer, rappela Iruka, ça n'apportera rien de bon… »

« Parce que tu pars du principe qu'un jour, je ne reviendrais pas… Mais tu as dit toi-même que j'étais le seul à n'avoir jamais abandonné personne. Ce sont les autres qui m'abandonnent. »

« Mais ça arrivera un jour. Parce que tu es un jounin et qu'on te donne les pires missions… »

« Ca a toujours été comme ça, poursuivit Kakashi, et je suis toujours revenu. Avant, je n'avais aucune motivation pour le faire et je le faisais quand même. Et maintenant, je t'ai, toi. Au fond, il faut que tu le prennes comme ça, Iruka-sensei, tu es ma meilleure chance de survie. »

Iruka releva la tête, furieux :

« Ta meilleure chance de survie ? C'est quoi, ça, du chantage ? »

« Pas du tout. C'est la simple vérité. Tu me manques quand je suis en mission. Je sais que tu me feras un thé et des nouilles quand je reviendrais, que tu m'écouteras sans me juger et que peut-être même, tu baisseras ton pantalon. J'ai rarement connu mieux dans la vie, tu sais. Je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un qui m'attende, en fait. Alors, s'il te plaît, juste, continue. »

« Continuer ?, répéta le jeune homme, incrédule. Alors que je viens de t'expliquer que je ne voulais pas t'aimer ? »

« Tu as déjà lu _Le Paradis du batifolage _? », interrogea brutalement Kakashi, ne laissant pas l'autre terminer son argumentation.

Iruka haussa brièvement les sourcils.

« Tes bouquins pornos ? Quel rapport ? »

« Ce n'est pas du porno, soupira le jounin, c'est de l'art. Mais bref, je t'expliquerai ça une autre fois. Il y a une nouvelle là-dedans que j'ai toujours préférée aux autres, elle est dans le tome un, ce qui me fait penser qu'elle doit être autobiographique. C'est l'histoire d'un type qui aime une femme qui ne l'aime pas. Tu vois la similitude ? »

« Je vois surtout que tu me fais passer pour une femme… »

« Il passe son temps à essayer de la séduire, continua Kakashi, mais elle le jette toujours parce qu'elle le trouve naze. Bon, je ne pense pas que tu me trouves naze mais, au final, ça revient au même… »

« Et elle finit par se rendre compte que c'est un type super et qu'en fait, c'est l'homme de sa vie, railla Iruka. Ils se marient et ont tout plein d'enfants ? »

« Justement non, reprit Kakashi assez fier de son effet, la fille le prend à la fin mais par dépit. L'homme qu'elle devait épouser est mort et aucun autre ne trouve grâce à ses yeux. Alors, elle accepte les propositions du pauvre type parce qu'elle sait que ça le rendra heureux et qu'elle, elle ne sera pas plus malheureuse qu'avant… »

« Autobiographique, tu as dit ?, réalisa soudainement Iruka qui ne paraissait écouter que d'une oreille. Tu essayes de me faire croire que le pauvre type en question est Jirayia… Je te rappelle qu'il se tape toutes les poules de luxe qu'il rencontre. »

« Je vais pas le lui reprocher : on a écumé pas mal de bordels ensemble. »

Le regard noir qu'Iruka lui balança le terrifia et, tout de suite, il précisa en arquant son oeil :

« Enfin, c'était avant de te connaître, bien sûr… »

« Bien sûr… »

« Ce sont quand même de très bons bouquins, reprit Kakashi. Il faudrait que je m'y remette, j'ai un peu arrêté ces temps-ci. »

Depuis Sasuke, en fait, mais Kakashi fit semblant de ne pas s'en souvenir.

« Tu en penses quoi ? », s'enquit finalement le jounin.

« Ce que je pense de quoi ? », répondit l'autre, un peu dépassé.

« De faire... comme dans mon bouquin..., expliqua Kakashi. De juste me prendre et de voir ce qui se passe. De continuer à veiller sur moi. Parce que, tu as raison, j'ai besoin que quelqu'un veille sur moi. Je suis une épave sans ça. »

L'autre inspira doucement.

« Kakashi, honnêtement, je ne sais pas. C'est compliqué tout ça, c'est dangereux : laisser de nouveau quelqu'un entrer dans ma vie, comme ça, je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Et si je ne veux pas souffrir, je devrais rester distant. Je ne ferais pas semblant avec toi. Tu en as conscience ?»

« Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, continua l'autre. Laisse-moi juste espérer que la situation évoluera peut-être un jour. »

« Je ne sais pas, répéta encore Iruka, pour que ça marche, il me faudrait des garanties... »

« Des garanties ? », s'étonna le jounin.

« Eh bien, oui, des garanties. Tu devras faire tout ton possible pour ne pas m'abandonner. Hors de question que tu continues à faire des orgies de chakra ou que tu utilises le sharingan en-dessous d'un certain seuil. Il faudra manger équilibré aussi, dormir huit heures par nuit et, évidemment, arrêter les bordels… »

« J'ai déjà arrêté les bordels. »

« C'est ça, oui, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous… »

« Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, promit le jounin. Je suis à tes ordres. »

L'autre acquiesça de la tête, visiblement peu convaincu. Il continua cependant :

« Et il faudrait que j'arrête les permanences de nuit, aussi. »

« Hum ? Pourquoi ? », s'étonna le jounin.

« Parce que je ne peux pas te gérer toi et les permanences, en plus du boulot et de tout le reste. Il faut que je sois raisonnable et que j'arrête de me tuer au travail. Et tu ne peux pas continuer à rentrer à la bourre de tes missions, juste pour tomber sur moi. »

« Faut dire que les autres chuunins sont drôlement moins séduisants… »

« Et je ne veux pas t'entendre dénigrer le physique de mes collègues qui sont, au demeurant, des personnes très méritantes. »

« D'accord, approuva Kakashi, à tes ordres. »

Le jounin acceptait tout sans même écouter. Il était sincère, il aurait fait absolument n'importe quoi pour avoir Iruka.

Ce dernier garda finalement le silence, le fixant. Le jounin sentait qu'il était toujours réticent mais qu'il hésitait tout de même parce qu'il devait mesurer le bien que ça lui ferait, à lui. L'espace d'un instant, il remarqua à quel point il était égoïste, forçant cet adorable jeune homme à lui consacrer son existence alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Mais, quelque part, il avait le sentiment qu'Iruka avait aussi besoin de veiller sur quelqu'un et que ce compromis pouvait au final leur convenir à tous les deux. Il se mentait probablement à lui-même en pensant cela, cependant, pour rendre son égoïsme plus acceptable.

Comme Iruka hésitait toujours, se pinçant les lèvres en le regardant de biais, le jounin commença à prendre peur : il ne supporterait pas un refus. Il lui fallait donc enfoncer le clou, maintenant :

« S'il te plaît, implora-t-il, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, j'obéirai à toutes tes règles. A aucun moment, tu ne perdras le contrôle et surtout, ça m'aidera. Vraiment, ça m'aidera. »

Il était pathétique, il ne lui restait même plus l'ombre d'un amour-propre et il s'en contrefoutait. Il irait jusqu'à se prosterner aux pieds du professeur s'il le fallait.

Ce ne fut cependant pas nécessaire : Iruka eut pitié.

« D'accord, balbutia-t-il, d'accord. Okay. Mais c'est moi qui décide, qui gère, et si tu fais quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas… »

« Tu me dégages, termina Kakashi, j'ai bien compris. Mais ça n'arrivera pas, jamais, je te le promets. »

Il y avait quelque chose d'euphorique dans sa voix qu'il essayait vainement de maîtriser et c'était tout chaud dans sa poitrine comme ça ne l'avait plus été depuis des années, des décennies même.

« Merci, répéta-t-il, merci, merci, merci. »

Et sans oser vraiment le toucher, il rapprocha son corps de celui du chuunin, toujours assis auprès de lui sur la table.

Iruka dut sentir qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de chaleur humaine, d'une étreinte pour sceller ce pacte qu'ils venaient de conclure. Il recula légèrement la tête, laissant son cou plus accessible. Kakashi s'y laissa tomber tandis que le chuunin encerclait son dos de ses bras. Il se sentait bien contre le torse du professeur, son front bien calé sous sa mâchoire alors que les doigts du jeune homme caressaient ses cheveux. Il profita de l'humidité de la peau du jeune homme, encore couverte de sueur, et il apprécia même les odeurs mélangées de transpiration et de sexe qui heurtaient d'habitude son odorat. Il alla jusqu'à fermer les yeux, profitant de l'étrange sentiment de sérénité qui l'envahissait.

Il n'y avait rien d'amoureux dans les gestes d'Iruka, ils étaient même un peu mécaniques et détachés. Mais peut-être que ça changerait un jour et Kakashi s'accrocha à cette idée.

« Ça va ? », demanda finalement le chuunin.

Kakashi se contenta d'acquiescer frénétiquement de la tête, toujours cramponné à lui.

« C'est bien, continua Iruka, en le repoussant doucement pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il faut que je note tout ce qu'on a dit quelque part, s'excusa-t-il tandis qu'il le lâchait totalement. Avant d'oublier, je veux dire. Tu peux me trouver de quoi écrire ? »

« Je te trouve ça, réagit immédiatement Kakashi. Tu veux tes vêtements aussi ? »

Iruka sembla alors se rappeler qu'il était nu comme un ver, en salle des missions, alors qu'il était censé être en service. Il arbora une moue tout à fait réprobatrice.

« Ouais, lâcha-t-il, et il ne faudra pas recommencer ce genre de conneries. »

« Promis », approuva le jounin qui s'était levé et ramassait déjà les différents vêtements éparpillés et roulés en boule dans la pièce. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour remettre l'essentiel de son uniforme. Ça laissa le temps à Iruka de prendre des mouchoirs dans le tiroir de son bureau et de se nettoyer, l'air de rien ainsi que son espace de travail. Kakashi, lui, se foutait pas mal d'être sale.

Quand le chuunin récupéra ses vêtements et commença à les remettre avec cette raideur quasi-militaire qui le caractérisait, Kakashi le détailla à la dérobée tout en déposant sur la table les papier et stylo qui étaient normalement réservés à l'écriture de ses rapports. Iruka s'en empara et commença à prendre des notes à une vitesse déconcertante, décomposant toutes ses idées en parties et sous-parties.

Doucement, Kakashi se recula. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et se retourna pour finalement s'éloigner tout à fait.

Entre deux prises de notes, Iruka releva la tête pour lui jeter un regard. Il le chercha des yeux et, le retrouvant de dos au fond de la salle, fronça les sourcils.

« Tu vas où, là ? », interrogea-t-il, suspicieux.

L'autre se retourna, arqua l'œil qui n'était pas dissimulé sous son bandeau et déclara, tranquille :

« Je vais faire chauffer de l'eau. Je crois qu'on a tous les deux besoin d'un thé. »


	14. Epilogue

**Titre :** _L'Arme et l'Outil_**  
Auteur : **Sigognac  
**Genre :** Romance (Yaoi)

**Rating :** M  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** C'est un Kakairu, autrement dit relations sexuelles / amoureuses entre deux beaux ninjas mâles : vous êtes prévenus !

* * *

**Voilà ! _L'Arme et l'Outil_, c'est fini. C'est toujours un peu étrange de terminer une histoire, on est partagé entre tristesse et soulagement... Mais dans l'ensemble, je suis vraiment contente car arriver au bout d'une histoire à chapitres n'est pas chose facile.**

**Je ne remercierai jamais assez tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ou ont mis mon histoire en fav ou alerte. Merci, vraiment.**

**Vous êtes un peu triste que ça se termine ? Moi aussi. Mais j'ai d'autres projets en préparation... Si ça vous intéresse, j'ai actualisé mon profil.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt, j'espère !**

* * *

**Épilogue  
**

Cela commençait toujours de la même manière : par quelques coups timides frappés à une porte.

Iruka reconnaissait maintenant parfaitement cette manière qu'avait Kakashi de signaler sa présence. La plupart du temps, il levait les yeux au ciel pour laisser croire qu'il était exaspéré mais le léger rosissement sur ses joues montrait que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai.

Il se leva, délaissant ses copies, pour aller ouvrir la porte de sa classe. Kakashi avait mémorisé ses horaires et savait toujours où le trouver quand il rentrait de mission.

Le jounin était là, collé au mur, à droite de l'entrée, les mains fourrées dans les poches. Iruka se contenta de sortir son buste du cadre de la porte entrouverte et de lui adresser un mouvement de menton interrogateur.

Kakashi se tourna mollement vers lui, gardant une épaule contre le mur. Le visage masqué reflétait une certaine gêne.

« Ils t'ont encore viré, c'est ça ? », avait interrogé Iruka.

Le jounin avait opiné de la tête.

« Ils ne m'aiment pas. », avait-il affirmé comme si c'était la seule explication logique.

« Je crois que c'est surtout l'absence de rapport qu'ils n'aiment pas… », renseigna immédiatement le professeur qui n'appréciait pas qu'on s'en prenne à sa corporation.

« Ouais, râla Kakashi, j'ai remarqué : vous êtes tous des maniaques, vous, les chuunins… »

Iruka avait doucement rigolé et était reparti dans sa salle, laissant volontairement la porte ouverte. Kakashi avait suivi, l'air de rien.

Il y avait une table et une chaise auprès du bureau du chuunin, probablement la place qu'il réservait à son élève le plus pénible. Iruka tapota dessus du doigt et Kakashi s'y installa docilement alors que le professeur lui trouvait de quoi écrire.

Kakashi admira le jeune homme se pencher sur son bureau, la paupière pesante cachant à peine la lueur de lubricité que les fesses du chuunin allumaient toujours en lui. Six jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus mais il n'y avait aucune effusion à son retour. A vrai dire, plus son absence était longue, plus l'accueil réservé par le chuunin était froid. Kakashi avait promis de toujours revenir le plus rapidement possible. Cela faisait partie de toutes ces règles qu'avait imposées Iruka six mois auparavant.

De son côté, le chuunin avait abandonné les permanences de nuit. Il voulait être complètement disponible pour Kakashi et son petit appartement avait rapidement remplacé la salle des missions comme point de rendez-vous.

Kakashi avait dû promettre d'accepter le moins de missions possible et de toujours faire passer sa santé avant tout le reste. Sa relation avec Iruka était à ce prix. La pilule avait eu du mal à passer du côté de Tsunade mais elle avait fini par céder. Kakashi avait depuis un rythme de mission plus humain mais il devait en échange passer tout son temps libre à s'entraîner à la maîtrise du sharingan. Il était maintenant le seul ninja de Konoha à le posséder et il serait peut-être très utile face à un véritable natif du clan Uchiha. Kakashi restait très discret quant à ses progrès, il n'en parlait jamais, pas même à Iruka. Il ne voulait pas crier victoire trop vite mais la technique qu'il commençait à toucher du doigt lui semblait extrêmement prometteuse.

« Tu as une préférence pour ton thé ? », demanda Iruka alors qu'il sortait une tasse de son armoire.

« Aucune. », répartit l'autre qui cherchait comment commencer son rapport.

Il était maintenant totalement incapable de rédiger le moindre bilan de mission sans la présence d'Iruka. L'autre était devenu une sorte de mentor, aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître.

Il se souvenait du premier rendez-vous qu'ils avaient eu après leur pacte en salle des missions. Kakashi avait dû accepter une mission de rang B et s'était fait dégager à son retour par le chuunin de permanence ce soir-là. Apparemment, on s'était un peu trop habitué à ce qu'il rende ses rapports en temps et en heure.

Il s'était retrouvé devant la porte de l'appartement d'Iruka car il lui semblait totalement inconcevable de rentrer de mission et de ne pas le voir. Il avait frappé timidement, presque honteux de se trouver là. Iruka avait écouté ses explications vaseuses avec une indifférence polie, avant de finalement soupirer et de le saisir par la main pour le faire entrer dans son salon. Le jounin s'était retrouvé au bureau du jeune homme à rédiger son rapport alors qu'un thé chaud lui était servi. Iruka s'était assis à côté de lui mais de dos pour que le jounin puisse boire à visage découvert sans être dérangé. Le chuunin avait posé un livre sur ses jambes croisées et Kakashi s'était laissé bercer par le doux bruit des pages qu'on tourne. Le coude d'Iruka était venu s'appuyer sur le bureau et sa main libre s'était retrouvée à quelques centimètres du rapport en devenir de Kakashi. Et Kakashi avait cessé d'être concentré, ne pensant qu'à la proximité de l'être aimé à ses côtés et à cette main qu'il pouvait toucher. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil discret au jeune homme qui semblait absorbé par sa lecture et, un peu fébrile, avait posé sa propre main sur celle du professeur. Iruka avait relevé la tête, observé le manège de Kakashi et repris sa lecture comme si de rien n'était.

Aujourd'hui encore, Kakashi ignorait si Iruka avait volontairement posé cette main sur le bureau ou non. Cet homme restait un mystère.

Après avoir terminé son bol de nouilles ce soir-là, Kakashi avait balbutié qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer chez lui. Il ignorait quelles étaient les règles du jeu, s'il avait le droit de toucher, d'embrasser Iruka ou non. Le chuunin avait secoué la tête comme s'il était le dernier des idiots et avait annoncé qu'il était tard et qu'il était hors de question qu'il reparte : il devait dormir là. Kakashi avait accepté d'un hochement de tête hésitant alors que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Ils avaient gardé T-shirt et caleçon et le jounin avait à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit, observant l'autre grommeler dans son sommeil.

Il n'avait pas osé le toucher cette fois-là, ni les fois qui suivirent.

L'absence de sexe ne le dérangeait pas. Il voulait que ça vienne d'Iruka, que l'autre le désire.

Cette belle résolution vola cependant en éclats un soir d'avril où Kakashi perdit deux des hommes qui étaient sous ses ordres durant une mission de rang A. Il n'avait réussi à oublier l'image de leurs visages tuméfiés qu'au premier gémissement contrôlé d'Iruka alors qu'il se cramponnait comme il pouvait à la poignée d'un des placards de sa cuisine. Ce n'était ni romantique, ni tendre et juste après la jouissance, Kakashi avait eu honte. Iruka, les fesses nues reposant à moitié dans l'évier, avait murmuré que tout ceci n'était pas très hygiénique et qu'il faudrait nettoyer. Sa respiration était encore hachée lorsqu'il s'était mis en quête d'une éponge mais Kakashi l'en avait empêché, le maintenant contre lui et s'excusant à son oreille. Le chuunin avait eu beau lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il était là pour ça, Kakashi n'avait connu l'apaisement que quand le chuunin avait déposé un baiser de réconfort sur sa tempe. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'Iruka l'ait déjà embrassé de la sorte.

Ils avaient fini au lit et Kakashi avait raconté sa mission, blotti dans les bras du jeune homme, alors que celui-ci lui caressait distraitement les cheveux.

Il y eut d'autres nuits de fièvre où Kakashi ne retrouvait ses esprits qu'après la délivrance. Souvent, juste après, il répétait encore et encore à Iruka qu'il l'aimait, jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. L'autre n'avait jamais aucune réaction face à ce genre de déclaration. Alors, Kakashi avait fini par se retenir et cela ne lui échappait plus que rarement. Il avait peur d'effrayer Iruka avec tout cet amour dont il ne savait pas quoi faire lui-même.

L'apaisement était venu avec le temps et de nouvelles habitudes étaient nées. Ils lisaient souvent tard le soir, côte à côte, dans le lit du chuunin. Kakashi s'était remis au _Paradis du batifolage _alors qu'Iruka consultait toujours très sérieusement des ouvrages énormes aux titres soporifiques.

Une nuit, Kakashi avait été sorti de sa lecture par le regard insistant d'Iruka. Le chuunin n'avait rien dit mais avait posé doucement son livre sur sa table de chevet et s'était emparé de celui de Kakashi pour le balancer plus loin dans la pièce. Le jounin n'avait pas fait un geste, retenant même son souffle. Il sentait qu'il était en train de se passer quelque chose. Lentement, Iruka s'était coulé sur le corps de Kakashi, laissant leurs entrejambes glisser l'une sur l'autre. Kakashi n'avait réalisé ce qu'il se passait que quand Iruka avait enlevé son T-shirt et s'était penché en avant pour soulever légèrement son masque et l'embrasser dans le cou.

Après ça, il n'avait plus répondu de rien.

C'était seulement le lendemain matin qu'il s'était interrogé, se demandant si Iruka avait réellement eu envie de lui ou s'il avait simplement appris à s'offrir. Mais il n'avait pas réfléchi longtemps à la question, préférant profiter du bien-être qu'il ressentait que de se laisser assaillir par le doute. Iruka restait de toute manière indéchiffrable, toujours un peu distant. Kakashi lui racontait souvent ses missions difficiles ou les malheurs qu'il avait pu connaître. Plusieurs fois, même, il avait parlé d'Obito et de Rin. Iruka l'écoutait toujours attentivement, sachant quand se taire ou quand réconforter. On sentait qu'il avait l'habitude d'être à l'écoute des autres. Mais lui ne se confiait jamais, restant secret. Une fois, seulement, une anecdote de Kakashi lui avait rappelé un événement de son enfance et il avait raconté un des rares souvenirs qu'il avait avec son père. Il s'était subitement tu, cependant, comme s'il se rendait compte qu'il était en train de livrer une partie de son intimité. Kakashi n'avait pas cherché à le relancer, trop content de voir Iruka lui faire enfin un peu confiance.

Ils vivaient pratiquement ensemble maintenant, Kakashi ne repassant chez lui que pour récupérer des affaires qui finissaient dans la commode d'Iruka. De la place s'était faite mystérieusement et personne ne revenait sur le fait qu'ils s'entassaient dans un logement minuscule alors que l'appartement de Kakashi était bien plus spacieux.

Au début, Gai s'était pas mal inquiété, se demandant où Kakashi pouvait bien passer ses soirées. Et puis, alors que les deux jounins allaient déjeuner accompagnés d'Asuma, ils avaient croisé Iruka. Ils n'avaient parlé que quelques secondes, s'évertuant à ce que la conversation reste la plus banale possible mais Kakashi avait bien remarqué le regard perçant d'Asuma et son léger haussement de sourcils. Il avait compris ce jour-là, Kakashi en était sûr. A dire vrai, il était même surpris qu'il n'ait pas saisi plus tôt. Après ça, Gai n'avait plus posé aucune question et Kakashi avait remarqué que Kurenai le regardait parfois avec un petit sourire en coin. Il s'obligeait à voir régulièrement ses compagnons d'armes, c'était une manière pour lui de se prouver qu'il allait mieux. Asuma et Kurenai rayonnaient de bonheur et Kakashi se demandait s'il arriverait un jour à trouver le même équilibre avec Iruka. Une fois, au détour d'une conversation, Kurenai avait sous-entendu que Kakashi pouvait venir accompagné s'il le souhaitait. Le jounin avait fait semblant de ne pas comprendre l'allusion et ils en étaient resté là. Iruka n'était pas prêt à assumer si visiblement leur relation.

« Ton thé est peut-être un peu trop chaud, informa ce dernier en posant une tasse fumante à côté de lui. Il avance, ce rapport ? »

Kakashi avait opiné affirmativement de la tête alors que, non, clairement, ça n'avançait pas.

Il tendit le bras pour récupérer son thé et ne put retenir une certaine raideur dans son geste. Il essaya de la camoufler mais Iruka avait l'œil et ses sourcils se froncèrent immédiatement.

« C'était quoi, ça ? »

Kakashi fit mine de ne pas comprendre, prenant une posture plus relâchée.

« Tu ne bouges pas comme d'habitude, poursuivit le chuunin qui n'était pas dupe. Ne mens pas : tu es blessé ? »

Le jounin soupira discrètement avant de jeter un coup d'œil un peu coupable à son compagnon.

« Juste une petite coupure dans le bas du dos, avoua-t-il. C'est trois fois rien... »

Le poing d'Iruka s'abattit sur le bureau, l'interrompant dans ses explications et Kakashi comprit qu'il était temps de se taire.

« C'est moi qui décide si c'est rien ou non ! », aboya le chuunin.

« Je sais. », se contenta de répondre Kakashi, penaud.

« Moi !, répéta encore Iruka. Pas toi ! C'est rentré, là ? »

« C'est rentré. », affirma le jounin en baissant les yeux.

Le professeur resta immobile quelques secondes, mettant ses poings sur ses hanches, comme à chaque fois qu'il était mécontent.

« Bien, soupira-t-il, montre-moi ça. »

Kakashi ne chercha pas à protester, se penchant même en avant pour rendre son dos plus accessible. Iruka souleva son haut d'uniforme et s'accroupit pour voir la fameuse blessure de plus près.

Le jounin n'avait pas menti : l'entaille n'était pas bien profonde.

« Ca te fait mal ? », s'enquit finalement le chuunin.

Iruka ne supportait pas qu'il soit blessé. Les soirs de retour de mission, Kakashi avait droit à de véritables inspections. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, cela lui donnait un prétexte tout trouvé pour se déshabiller et chauffer un peu son chuunin par la même occasion.

« A peine. », le rassura-t-il.

Iruka ne se releva pas pour autant. Ses mains allèrent même s'attarder sur l'ensemble du dos de Kakashi qui en frissonna d'aise. Il était assez rare qu'Iruka le touche sans y avoir été invité et cela lui faisait toujours énormément d'effet, même après six mois de relation. Bientôt, il sentit le souffle du chuunin sur sa plaie et le jeune homme déposa un léger baiser sur la peau meurtrie.

Kakashi expira dans son masque, cherchant à ignorer la chaleur dans son bas-ventre que réveillaient les curieuses attentions du jeune homme.

« Tu devais rentrer ce soir, grommela le chuunin toujours accroupi. Tu as plus de trois heures d'avance. »

« Ca te déplaît ? », interrogea immédiatement Kakashi qui sentait déjà son cœur se serrer.

Il devina qu'Iruka, dans son dos, haussait les épaules.

« Je sais que je t'ai demandé de revenir au plus vite mais il ne faut pas que tu deviennes imprudent pour autant. »

« Je n'ai pas été imprudent, nia instantanément Kakashi. Je te le jure. »

« Je te crois. »

L'uniforme de Kakashi fut rabaissé et les mains d'Iruka allèrent brièvement masser les épaules du jounin alors qu'il se relevait.

« Je déteste quand tu n'es pas là, murmura-t-il. Je déteste être celui qui attend. »

Kakashi se tourna vers Iruka. Le jeune homme avait l'air préoccupé mais le jounin lui répondit en arquant son seul œil visible :

« Moi, j'aime assez être celui que tu attends. »

Iruka fixa le jounin quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux.

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot. », grogna-t-il.

Kakashi fit semblant de ne pas remarquer l'adorable rosissement sur les joues d'Iruka alors que ce dernier continuait de râler pour la forme.

Il retourna à son bureau mais resta debout, les bras croisés, devant sa table. C'était toujours la posture qu'il prenait lorsqu'il surveillait l'avancement des rapports de Kakashi.

Le jounin ne se remit pas à écrire pour autant, préférant détailler le chuunin de la tête au pied. Iruka avait quelque chose de différent aujourd'hui : le baiser, les caresses, la douceur… Il était plus tendre et détendu que d'habitude. Et plus beau, aussi.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? », interrogea finalement Kakashi.

« Quelque chose ? », répéta Iruka sans comprendre.

« Tu es… radieux. », commenta le jounin.

Le chuunin fronça un peu plus les sourcils, semblant presque vexé du compliment mais il finit par se mordiller la lèvre comme à chaque fois qu'il hésitait à dire quelque chose à Kakashi.

« Je voulais te l'annoncer ce soir, devant un bon dîner, finit-il par avouer. Le Hokage m'a convoqué ce matin, de bonne heure. »

« Et ? », insista le jounin.

Iruka balbutia au moment de reprendre la parole, ne pouvant réprimer un sourire qui illumina, l'espace d'un instant, tout son visage.

« Et Naruto revient, reprit-il. Il devrait être là demain, dans la matinée. »

Tout dans le chuunin respirait l'euphorie et le soulagement. Cela faisait deux ans et demi qu'il n'avait pas vu Naruto.

« Il va bien ? », demanda tout de même Kakashi.

« Aucune blessure sérieuse n'a été évoquée dans le message de Jiraiya-sama. », récita Iruka qui avait dû poser la question plusieurs fois.

« Alors, c'est super. », conclut le jounin avec neutralité.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Iruka toisa un peu durement son compagnon.

« Tu n'as pas l'air content… », finit-il par constater.

« Je serai content quand je le verrai de mes yeux. »

« Tu n'as pas confiance ? Puisqu'on te dit qu'il va bien. »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a aucune blessure qu'il va bien… »

Iruka décroisa les bras et resta pensif, se prenant le menton d'une main. Sa mine se fit plus déconfite.

« Je te gâche ton plaisir, réalisa Kakashi. Excuse-moi. »

La vérité c'était que Kakashi n'arrivait pas à être réellement content. Il y avait bien cette chaleur dans sa poitrine qui montrait qu'il n'était pas du tout indifférent mais quelque chose en lui restait sur ses gardes. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il avait un peu peur que Naruto lui en veuille. En grandissant, il avait peut-être compris certaines choses et réalisé que son ancien sensei était le seul responsable du démantèlement de l'équipe sept.

Et puis, il y avait cette joie visible sur le visage d'Iruka, cette joie qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée auparavant. Les yeux d'Iruka ne pétillaient pas comme ça quand il rentrait de mission. Il n'arborait pas non plus ce sourire continuel qu'il essayait de maîtriser. Kakashi était jaloux, il s'en rendait bien compte. Il avait la nette impression qu'il ne rendrait jamais le chuunin aussi heureux que cet idiot de Naruto. Et bien sûr, il avait honte d'être jaloux d'un gosse qui avait à peine plus de la moitié de son âge.

Il détailla une nouvelle fois son chuunin : Iruka semblait perturbé par son pessimisme et le jounin s'en voulut de l'avoir dégrisé. Il eut envie de se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras mais il resta bien sagement assis à sa place. Iruka détestait quand il se montrait collant.

« Ca fait plus de deux ans maintenant, tenta ce dernier pour se rassurer. Il a dû s'en remettre depuis le temps… »

« Parce qu'on s'en est remis, nous ? »

Iruka haussa les épaules.

« Dans l'ensemble, on va mieux, non ? »

Kakashi baissa la tête, montrant son accord par un simple acquiescement. Bien sûr qu'il allait mieux, c'était indéniable. Mais qu'Iruka s'inclut dans l'histoire, ça, c'était nouveau. Les « on » et les « nous » faisaient rarement partie de son vocabulaire… Est-ce qu'il commençait à admettre que leur relation l'avait aidé, lui aussi, à dépasser le cap Sasuke ?

Le chuunin secoua la tête, le visage de nouveau rayonnant.

« Non, non, je suis certain qu'il va bien, affirma-t-il sur un ton catégorique. Il va débarquer avec la niaque et, dans six mois, on aura récupéré Sasuke et on pourra enfin laisser toute cette histoire derrière nous ! »

« Ne rêve pas !, le calma immédiatement Kakashi. On ne sait même pas quel est le niveau actuel de Naruto ! Je suis désolé de te le dire mais ça n'a jamais été une flèche et Jirayia-sama non plus ! Alors que de l'autre côté, Sasuke a dû en chier comme il faut pour suivre l'entraînement d'Orochimaru. Commence pas à dire que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre parce qu'on en sait rien. Et que Naruto se met déjà suffisamment la pression comme ça ! »

Le chuunin se renfrogna et Kakashi pensa que, décidément, il était doué pour gâcher le plaisir des gens.

« Mais tu seras là !, s'exclama tout de même Iruka comme si c'était la solution à tous les maux de la Terre. Tu vas l'aider et contre vous deux, Sasuke n'aura aucune chance. »

Le jounin resta silencieux quelques secondes, s'imaginant tapoter le dos d'un Sasuke en larmes, regrettant amèrement sa désertion et serrant les mains de ses deux coéquipiers de toujours, Sakura et Naruto.

Ce serait chouette, si ça pouvait se passer comme ça mais fallait pas trop y compter…

« Contre nous trois…, rectifia-t-il finalement. Tu oublies Sakura. »

Après un bref mouvement de surprise, un sourire éclatant apparut sur le visage du chuunin.

« Tu penses à reformer l'équipe sept ? », demanda-t-il avec excitation.

« Si Naruto revient… Il serait temps. »

« Ce serait merveilleux ! », renchérit Iruka ne cachant pas une certaine exaltation dans tous ses gestes.

Autant d'enthousiasme chez un chuunin d'habitude si calme ne rassurait pas Kakashi.

« C'est pas fait, tu sais. Et même si l'équipe se reforme, on ne récupèrera pas Sasuke pour autant. Calme-toi, s'te plaît. »

« Il le faut !, continua cependant l'autre, extatique. Tu comprends, si Sasuke revient, tout redeviendra comme avant ! »

Kakashi pencha sa tête sur le côté et fixa froidement son compagnon.

« Parce que c'est important pour toi que ça redevienne 'comme avant' ? ».

Le ton était inquisiteur, ce qui fit perdre son sourire au chuunin.

« Bien sûr, quelle question ! Je ne comprends pas ce que… »

« Par 'comme avant', tu veux dire 'sans moi' ? », précisa le jounin d'un ton acerbe.

Le visage d'Iruka se figea avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent.

« Mais non, voyons, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? ».

Il eut un temps d'arrêt et puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, signe qu'il avait compris.

« Tu crois que je vais cesser de te voir parce que Naruto revient ? »

« P'tête bien… »

« Mais c'est ridicule, voyons ! Quelle idée ! »

« Pourquoi non ?, interrogea Kakashi en fixant sa tasse de thé. J'ai pas toujours été ton jouet de remplacement ? »

« Là, tu es injuste, répondit l'autre d'une voix tremblante. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne s'agit pas du tout de ça… »

« Non !, hurla brutalement Kakashi. Je ne sais pas, justement ! Tu ne dis jamais rien. »

Iruka décroisa les bras, se redressant un peu. Kakashi ne le regardait pas mais sa main crispée sur sa tasse montrait bien son énervement. Le chuunin l'observa en silence, hésitant, avant de se décider à se lancer en avant. Il parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et, reculant la table sur laquelle le jounin écrivait, il mit une main sur son épaule. Kakashi s'obstina à garder son œil baissé, alors Iruka s'accroupit pour être face à lui et tenter de trouver son regard.

« Regarde-moi, idiot. C'est plus de ton âge de bouder. »

La voix était douce, souriante : la voix d'un prof qui ne veut pas braquer un gosse capricieux. Pour Iruka, Kakashi était toujours une sorte de gosse dont il fallait s'occuper, un Naruto bis. Et le jounin en avait marre. Il voulait être autre chose : une épaule sur laquelle on puisse pleurer, ou un corps qu'on désire réellement.

Il voulait être aussi indispensable à Iruka qu'il ne l'était pour lui.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes avec Naruto, reprit calmement le professeur, il n'a rien à voir avec nous. »

« Tu te serais mis avec moi s'il n'était pas parti ? »

« Naruto est parti à cause de Sasuke. Et si Sasuke n'était pas parti, tu ne m'aurais jamais remarqué. Je te rappelle qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça, tu me méprisais. »

La table étant maintenant trop loin, Kakashi avait posé ses mains sur ses cuisses, serrant un peu trop fort le tissu de son pantalon. Il ne regardait toujours pas dans la direction d'Iruka.

Ce dernier soupira doucement, observant avec obstination son camarade du dessous. Comme Kakashi ne réagissait pas, il posa un peu maladroitement sa main sur celle du jounin. La caresse poussa Kakashi à baisser son œil et à enfin fixer son compagnon.

« Je suis désolé si tu ne me trouves pas très communicatif. », s'excusa le chuunin.

La bouche de Kakashi était pâteuse. Naruto revenait, Iruka était sur son petit nuage. C'était peut-être le moment de débloquer une situation amoureuse qu'il jugeait pesante.

« Je ne suis pas très communicatif non plus, lâcha-t-il. Et pourtant, je t'ai dit des choses. Des tas de choses. Et toi, tu restes toujours tellement silencieux. Ca me tue, ce silence. »

« C'est juste que je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ces choses-là… »

Les joues d'Iruka s'échauffaient, il était gêné. Mais il ne se laissa pas aller à son intimidation et inspira profondément, montrant ainsi qu'il allait se lancer dans une déclaration importante.

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis si content que Naruto revienne ? »

« Parce que c'est ton chouchou ? », hasarda Kakashi, bougon.

L'autre secoua la tête tout en regardant le jounin.

« Non, c'est parce que je vais pouvoir enfin cesser de culpabiliser par rapport à lui. »

« De culpabiliser de quoi ?, s'agaça l'autre. Tu as toujours été parfait avec ce gosse. »

L'autre eut un sourire sincère devant la mauvaise humeur du jounin.

« Si j'étais si parfait, tu ne te mettrais pas dans des états pareils… »

Ses doigts quittèrent la main du jounin pour aller caresser quelques secondes ses cheveux hirsutes.

« Tu te souviens de la semaine dernière, juste avant que tu repartes en mission, quand on a mangé les nouilles que tu avais rapportées du Pays du Riz ? Tu as passé la soirée allongé sur mon canapé à regarder le plafond pendant que je préparais le repas… »

« Tu trouves que je ne t'aide pas assez… »

« Je me moque que tu m'aides ou pas. L'important, c'est que tu sois là. J'aime bien sentir ta présence pendant que je fais la cuisine. Et cette fois-là, tu as fait cette blague sur Gai avec ta voix mollassonne et ça m'a fait rire. Et c'est là que je m'en suis rendu compte…

« Que j'avais un humour merdique ? »

Les doigts d'Iruka s'arrêtèrent et le chuunin baissa son bras pour aller de nouveau prendre une des mains de Kakashi. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour oser reprendre la parole.

« Non, que j'étais heureux avec toi. »

Le corps de Kakashi, jusqu'alors plutôt détendu, se crispa. Sa main se recula, quittant celle d'Iruka.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, s'étonna ce dernier. Tu te plains que je ne te dise jamais rien. Là, je te parle. Je peux difficilement faire mieux que ça. »

L'autre renifla, tout en refusant de le regarder.

« Tu me dis ce que j'ai envie d'entendre… »

« Je te dis la vérité. J'ai promis de ne pas faire semblant avec toi. »

« Et ça t'a pris comme ça ?, ironisa le jounin. Depuis la semaine dernière, tu es heureux avec moi ? »

« Je l'ai admis la semaine dernière, nuança le chuunin, mais, en fait, ça fait bien plus longtemps que ça. Et ça arrive de plus en plus souvent, je dois dire. Je crois que ce que je préfère, c'est de me réveiller la nuit et de sentir qu'il y a quelqu'un à côté de moi. »

Kakashi soupira : c'était ce qu'il préférait aussi.

Ça et le sexe, évidemment.

« Mais, tu vois, reprit le professeur plus difficilement, ça ne me rend pas heureux d'être heureux… J'ai honte, même. Alors j'ai essayé de garder ce sentiment pour moi et de l'ignorer. Parce que je ne pouvais pas être heureux avec toi alors que Naruto était on-ne-sait-où et peut-être en danger, blessé ou poursuivi par des psychopathes… »

Kakashi releva les yeux, fixant avec une intensité nouvelle le chuunin face à lui.

« Mais Naruto revient. », comprit-il.

L'autre eut un de ses sourires lumineux.

« Naruto revient. », répéta-t-il.

Kakashi reprit la main qu'il avait lâchée, là, juste sur sa cuisse.

« Je vais vous avoir tous les deux, chuchota le chuunin. Et je vais pouvoir cesser de vivre avec cette culpabilité. »

Le jounin ne put que serrer l'autre contre lui, ces déclarations inouïes l'empêchant de réfléchir véritablement.

Iruka passa ses bras autour de son cou et Kakashi eut l'impression que c'était la première fois que le chuunin l'enlaçait sans retenue.

« Tu comprends pourquoi c'est si merveilleux que Naruto revienne ? »

« Je comprends, affirma Kakashi dont les facultés intellectuelles revenaient peu à peu. Je comprends des tas d'autres choses, aussi. »

Il serra l'autre plus fort contre lui alors même qu'il avait pour la première fois le sentiment que son amant ne lui échappait plus. Iruka était vraiment là, pour lui, et pas pour d'autre raisons mauvaises ou bizarres.

Contre son oreille, le chuunin chuchota :

« Mais il faut retrouver Sasuke, maintenant, pour que toi aussi tu te sentes complet. Pour que tu vives ce que je vis en ce moment. Parce que sans ça, tu ne seras jamais vraiment bien. »

C'était vrai. Sasuke était le seul échec de sa vie qu'il pouvait rattraper. Il n'était pas mort comme tous les autres. Rien n'était encore joué.

« On va le retrouver. »

Il sentait une motivation nouvelle en lui. Sasuke était la clé d'un bonheur à portée de main. Le ramener, c'était pouvoir se consacrer entièrement à Iruka. C'était libérer Naruto d'une promesse trop lourde à porter. C'était éponger un peu de la peine de Sakura. C'était une chance pour tous de pouvoir recommencer, de se créer une nouvelle famille, en quelque sorte.

« Tout va revenir comme avant, affirma encore Iruka. Tout va s'arranger. »

Pour la première fois depuis des années, son esprit lui glissa que c'était possible.

Peut-être bien, oui, que tout pouvait s'arranger.


End file.
